Réincarnation du mal
by Nyderania
Summary: Imaginez que pour une fois le méchant de l'histoire ne soit pas Pitch mais Jack, oui Jack Frost. Manipuler par un ancien ennemi des 4 autres légendes, Jack abandonne son statut de gardien. Pour sauver Jack, les gardiens vont devoir s'allier avec Pitch, pour sauver ce dernier : des griffes du mal. Ils ne sont désormais plus que 4 pour sauver les espoirs et les rêves des enfants...
1. Prologue

Réincarnation du mal

_Proloue :_

_D'énormes nuages noirs recouvraient le ciel, un vent violent s'éleva sur la petite ville de Venise, de gros éclairs déchiraient le ciel, des grondements terribles se faisaient entendre partout dans la petite ville qui était habituellement si paisible. Une silhouette féminine apparut dans la ville, on pouvait juste aperçevoir son ombre sur les murs des immeubles, ses pas résonnaient dans les ruelles, la nuit était tombé et un silence lourd s'installa sur la ville, mais le vent était toujours là peut-être plus doux, mais il était présent, les éclairs et les grondements quand à eux avaient disparu dès l'arrivé de la silhouette qui continuait toujours de marcher tranquillement on pouvait seulement voir un large sourire éclairé son beau visage pâle, c'est tout ce qu'on pouvait apercevoir dans la nuit noire._

_Elle semblait sur de ce qu'elle faisait, sur de savoir ou elle se dirigeait puis un groupe d'enfants se dirigea dans la ruelle ou se trouvait la jeune femme, les enfants couraient puis un d'eux traversa la jeune femme, comme si celle-ci était un fantôme, mais cela ne l'affecta pas, elle continuait de marcher, obstiné par une raison encore inconnue._

_Puis elle s'envola à travers le ciel étoilé._

_Elle se posa toute en douceur dans une neige aussi scintillante que mille diamants réunis, puis des flocons se mirent à tomber du ciel._

_Quel spectacle ! La pluie de flocons était si belle à observer ! La femme fixait le ciel et regardait les flocons flotter dans l'air et se poser avec grâce et légèreté sur terre._

_La lueur de la lune éclairait son visage pâle et on pouvait y voir de plus près ses traits._

_Elle avait de grands cheveux noirs jusqu'au milieu du dos, des yeux argent, des lèvres fines qui laissait place à un sourire inquiétant, une silhouette parfaite vêtu d'une grande robe noire, la robe présentait un corsage qui prolongeait une robe longue. Une ouverture descendait très bas, et se fermait grâce à une bande d'agrafes à corset soulignée d'innombrables petits boutons à relief. Le col, dit « debout » s'amenuisait vers le centre. Les manches étaient près du corps et étaient garnies aux poignets de crochet noir et de fine dentelle géométrique. _

_Un vent glacial s'éleva sur la petite ville de Burgess, la silhouette avait disparu comme emporté par le vent._

_Une autre ombre apparut sur la neige, mais cette ombre se voulait rassurante, c'était l'ombre de Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver._

_Il avait une silhouette fine, presque squelettique, il avait le visage d'un ange, sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige, des yeux couleurs océans cachés sous ses quelques mèches blanches qui retombait sur son front, il avait de lèvres fines qui laissait place, quand il souriait, à un sourire des plus beau, un sweat bleu à capuche recouvert par du givre sur ses épaules, accompagné d'un pantalon brun clair, il avait avec lui en grand bâton ressemblant à un crochet avec du givre dessus, c'était sans doute ce bâton qui lui donnait son immense pouvoir de contrôler la glace et la neige._

_Il se dirigeait vers un étang éclairé par la lueur de la lune, il marcha sur l'étang gelé qui se durcit à son contact, il prit son élan et s'élança sur une autre partie de l'étang, il glissa sur l'étang grâce à son givre on pouvait entendre son rire résonnait dans la forêt et près d'un petit quartier non loin de l'étang._

_Il se stoppa au milieu de l'étang et fixa la lune, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à DreamWorks**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

**NaimaSariah : Merci pour ta review ! Merci aussi de tes conseils j'essaierais de les retenir ;) ! Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !**

**arisu-loveX2 : Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite que tu attendais tant ! ;=**

**Guest : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite de l'histoire ! ;)**

**the-zia : Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite et avec une réponse à une de tes questions, mais je ne dis pas laquelle tu verra par toi même ;) !**

**J'ai décidé d'écrire ce chapitre aujourd'hui pour ne pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps !**

**Donc voici le premier chapitre, bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

Jack s'envola à travers le ciel et se posa sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. A l'intérieur se trouvait un enfant qui dormait paisiblement, puis un grand filet de sable couleur or traversa la fenêtre et s'enroula autour de la tête de l'enfant qui laissa place à un rêve.

-Ah ! Toujours à l'heure marchand de sable ! Murmura Jack.

Il s'envola une nouvelle fois et se posa sur un fil électrique, il laissa trainé son bâton sur les fils électriques ce qui les gela aussitôt.

Des filets de sable illuminaient le ciel sombre, un filet vint frôler l'épaule de Jack.

Jack détourna la tête et esquissa un sourire, puis les lumières disparurent comme elles étaient venu.

Jack se posa dans un arbre et s'appuya contre le tronc en regardant le ciel sombre, mais une ombre qui allait à une vitesse fulgurante sortit Jack de ses pensées, l'ombre passa à toute vitesse derrière celui-ci. Comme Jack était debout sur la branche, il bascula en arrière et tomba sur le sol enneigé, il s'envola alors et tenta de suivre cette "chose".

Jack se posa à quelques mètres, on pouvait voir une forme humaine, ce n'était donc pas un animal.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Jack.

La silhouette ricana et répondit :

-Nous, nous reverrons bientôt Frost !

Elle se tourna et disparu comme par magie, Jack en resta bouche bée.

Qui était cette personne ? Et, est-ce qu'elle la connaissait ?

Il réfléchit un instant tête baissé, puis la releva.

Il préféra ne pas perdre de temps ce qu'il avait vu ne semblait rien de bon, il s'envola direction le pôle, chez Nord.

Arrivé au palais, il entra par une fenêtre entre ouverte, il reconnu immédiatement l'atelier, les Yétis et les elfes vinrent vers lui l'accueillirent.

-Merci de l'accueil mais ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, ou se trouve Nord ? Demanda Jack.

Les Yétis lui répondirent dans une langue incompréhensible, un des yétis vit que Jack n'avait rien compris il pointa du doigt le bureau de Nord, Jack acquiesça et partit vers le bureau de Nord, celui-ci était entrain de créer un nouveau jouet à base de glace, puis quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, le russe se leva et s'énerva :

-Combien de fois, j'ai dit de frapper avant d'ent...Jack ?

-Pardonne-moi de faire irruption dans ton bureau alors que noël est dans quelques jours mais j'ai une nouvelle à annoncé ! S'esclaffa Jack.

-Une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda Nord se doutant quand même un peu de la réponse.

-Une mauvaise... Pourrais-tu prévenir les autres ? Je crois que Pitch est revenu !

Nord écarquilla les yeux, il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et se dirigea dans la salle du globe, il serra sa prise sur un bout bois arqué et au même moment, des aurores boréales s'éparpillât dans le ciel.

Les gardiens ne tardèrent pas à venir.

Bunny rouspéta le premier :

-J'espère que tu nous a pas appelé, par ce que t'a mal au bide, j'ai horreur de me déplacé pour rien !

-C'est un problème plus sérieux, voyons mon lapin, Jack va vous expliquez ! Répliqua Nord.

-Co...Comment tu m'a appelé ? Rouspéta Bunny.

-S'il vous plaît, un peu de calme ! S'écria Jack.

-Quoi ? Me dit pas que toi aussi t'a mal au bide ? Ironisa Bunny

Jack ignora Bunny et répliqua froidement :

- Je crois que Pitch est peut-être revenu, avec une alliée cette fois-ci !

Fée s'avança et répliqua :

-Pitch ? C'est... c'est pourtant impossible...

-Je n'en suis pas très sur, mais il vaudrait mieux rester sur nos gardes ! Renchérit Jack.

-Quoi...quoi...quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'a vu au juste ? Demanda le porteur d'espoir.

-Et bien... Comment expliquer... En allant faire une petite visite à Jamie quand je suis repartis et une chose, qui allait à une vitesse fulgurante se dirigeait vers son repère, enfin du moins dans la forêt ou se trouve le repère de Pitch !

Bunny s'apprêta à prendre la parole mais Nord le coupa :

-A quoi ressemblait cette femme, Jack ?

-Elle avait... De grands cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, elle avait la peau plutôt pâle...

Fée écarquilla ses yeux améthystes, pris sa tête entre ses mains.

-Fée ça va ? Demanda Nord en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Fée. Un lourd silence s'installa, Sab s'avança et un point d'interrogation en sable apparut au dessus de sa tête, mais Fée regardait ailleurs, elle semblait perdue.

Elle regarda droit devant elle et murmura :

-Alessia...

* * *

**Alors, alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire sa fait toujours plaisir ;)**

**Je mettrais le prochain chapitre samedi ou dimanche, je pense !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour vos review !**

**HikaruMichaels : Merci pour ta review ! Jack ne se fera pas manipuler toute suite, mais dans les prochains chapitre à venir !**

**hinata-lou : Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite de l'histoire en espérant qu'elle te plaise, bonne lecture ;) !**

**the-zia : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite de l'histoire en espérant qu'elle te plaise ;) !**

**NaimaSariah : Merci pour ta review et de tes petits conseils en espérant que dans ce chapitre il y aura moins de fautes et moins de répétitions, je fais du mieux que je peut pour améliorer tout ça ^^ ! Sur bonne lecture quand même !**

**Eya Silvers : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, et non Alessia n'est pas la sœur de Fée x), tu verra dans les prochains chapitres qui est cette fameuse Alessia, sur ce bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! **

**Voilà la suite du chapitre 1, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Peur bleue**

Un silence lourd retomba, Nord et Bunny restèrent pensif un long moment, Sab fixait ses pieds et Fée avait toujours ce regard vide et perdue, quand à Jack il ne comprenait rien à la situation.

Qui était cette Alessia ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait au juste ?

-Impossible que ce soit elle ! Finit par dire le père noël.

-Pourtant...Ce que Jack a dit correspond parfaitement à la description d'Alessia ! Fit remarquer la fée des dents.

-Une minute, qui est-elle au juste ? Demanda l'esprit de l'hiver.

-C'est une vieille ennemie rien de plus, pourtant ! Répondit Nord.

-Ah ! Mais comme si on avait besoin de ça en ce moment, pourquoi elle est revenue ! S'énerva le lapin de pâques.

-Comment ça une vieille ennemie ? Vous, vous êtes embrouillé avec ? Questionna Jack.

Nord voulu prendre la parole mais Bunny le coupa :

-C'est une trop longue histoire !

Sab s'avança et fit apparaître plusieurs formes en sable que seul Nord compris et finit par expliquer :

-Sab propose que toi Jack, tu retourne à Burgess pour voir si elle réapparaitrait, Bunny va t'accompagner !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? S'esclaffa le porteur d'espoir.

-Je peux très bien aller tout seul, répondit Jack, j'ai pas besoin d'un boulet, j'ai déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça !

-Comment tu m'a appelé ? Je suis pas un boulet, vieille branche ! Pigé ?! Renchérit Bunny froidement.

Jack roula les yeux au ciel et s'envola à travers une des fenêtres de l'immense palais de glace, l'esprit de pâques poussa un soupir, tapota le sol et sauta dans le trou noir qu'il venait de créer.

Bunny sortit de son terrier arrivé à destination, personne en vue.

-Et après c'est moi le boulet ! Murmura Bunny fier d'être arrivé le premier.

Puis il sentit quelque chose de froid atterrir dans son cou, il se retourna et hurla :

-Frost je vais te...

Il se prit une deuxième fois une boule de neige en plein visage, on pouvait entendre l'esprit de l'amusement hurler de rire. Bunny retira la neige et s'esclaffa :

-C'est bon le gamin ? Finit de jouer ? On a quelque chose à faire je te signale ! Part dans la forêt et moi je vais dans le parc on se rejoint vers ton étang !

L'esprit de l'hiver ne put répondre que le lapin de pâques disparu en un éclair. Jack se dirigea vers la forêt, bientôt la nuit tomba et un silence angoissant s'installa, le vent était doux mais donnait froid dans le dos, les sapin bougeait au contacte du vent, les sapins se penchaient légèrement, Jack sifflota pour se rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait puis il entendit un craquement. Il se retourna mais personne.

Il continua sa route, avec cette peur qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les bois.

Il entendit une nouvelle fois un craquement, plus intense cette fois-ci, derrière lui, mais personne, son cœur battait de plus en plus fort.

-Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Jack d'une petite voix, se doutant que personne ne lui répondrait.

On put entendre un rire sinistre résonner dans l'immense bois.

Jack mort de trouille, s'envola hors de la forêt, il se posa sur le sol enneigé vers l'entrée de la forêt et se dirigea à grand pas vers son étang tête baissé.

-Mais ou t'étais passé, s'esclaffa le porteur d'espoir, je t'ai cherché partout !

-Ouais, bah t'a pas du chercher bien comme il faut ! Renchérit Jack froidement.

Il passa à toute allure frôlant l'épaule du lapin.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jack, t'a trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Bunny.

-Laisse moi tranquille, mangeur de carottes ! Répondit froidement l'esprit de l'amusement.

Bunny rattrapa Jack et demanda :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin ? Tu la revue ? Si t'a vu quelque chose il faut me le dire maintenant ! Comment sa se fais que tu tremble comme ça ?

Jack remarqua en effet qu'il tremblait de tout ses membres, il faut dire que ce qu'il avait entendu dans la forêt, lui avait fiché une _**peur bleue.**_

-Laisse moi j'ai dit ! Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu ! Rien ! Répondit méchamment Jack.

Le porteur d'espoir ne chercha pas à insister, il soupira, puis, tapota le sol enneigé avec sa patte et disparu dans le trou, à la fermeture du trou, une fleur aux pétales roses en sortit.

L'esprit de l'hiver s'envola à travers le ciel étoilé. Devait-il faire part de ce qu'il avait vu dans la forêt ? A qui appartenait ce rire sinistre qu'il avait entendu ?

Il tenta de chasser ces questions, qui venait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du pôle.

Arrivé vers l'immense palais de glace, il s'enfila par une fenêtre qui donnait sur une chambre. La chambre était très chaleureuse, le plafond était blanc, les murs en bois, le sol était du parquet, un grand lit était collé au mur, une immense couverture rouge recouvrait le lit, un oreiller blanc qui semblait très confortable se trouvait au sommet du lit.

L'esprit de l'amusement, franchit la porte et se dirigea vers la salle du globe, au fur à mesure qu'il s'approchait, il entendait les gardiens parler.

Bunny était malheureusement arrivé bien avant lui, et parlait déjà de ce qui c'était passé.

-Jack, s'esclaffa Fée, ça va ?

-Jack, commença Nord, Bunny nous a tout raconté, tu as vu quelque chose oui ou non ?

-Je...Non...Je...Je n'ai rien vu, ça va ! Bredouilla l'esprit de l'amusement.

-Tu t'enfonce ! S'esclaffa le porteur d'espoir.

-Ferme-là, rappe à carotte ! S'énerva Jack.

Puis Jack, se faufila par une fenêtre et se posa sur le toit du palais. Sab le rejoignit, et un point d'interrogation apparut au dessus de son crâne.

-Mais il n'y a rien ! Soupira Jack.

Le petite homme fait de sable, croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis pas très sur, de ce que j'ai entendu, commença Jack.

Le marchand de sable s'assit à côté de l'esprit de l'hiver, et écouta attentivement.

-Je crois...Je crois qu'elle en a après moi !

* * *

**Alors ? Ce chapitre ? Bien pas bien ? Laissez une petite review sa fait toujours plaisir !**

**Je pense que je posterais le chapitre 3 mardi soir ou mercredi !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à the-zia d'avoir prit le temps de laisser une review au chapitre précèdent.**

**Et voici la suite du chapitre en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le retour**

Sab écoutait toujours attentivement, attendant la suite. Il fit apparaître une forme féminine au dessus de son crâne, Jack fronça les sourcils, puis finit par comprendre que Sab voulait savoir si il avait aperçu Alessia dans la forêt.

-Non je ne l'ai pas vu, j'ai juste entendu quelqu'un ricaner dans mon dos ! Expliqua l'esprit de l'hiver.

Le marchand de sable fit apparaître un point d'interrogation et à côté la même forme féminine.

-Je ne sais pas, s'esclaffa Jack, je ne sais pas si c'était elle !

-Jack ? Appella une petite voix derrière eux.

L'esprit de l'hiver tourna la tête et aperçu Fée, elle avait l'air un peu paniqué.

-Qui y a t-il ? Demanda Jack.

La fée des dents ne répondit pas et fit signe à Jack et Sab de la suivre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du globe, Nord et Bunny fixait le globe, Jack vint les rejoindrent, il vit alors que les lumières du globe disparaissaient et réapparaissaient.

Une atmosphère inquiètante et oppressante se mit à flotter dans l'air.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmura le père noël.

Après ces paroles murmurés, l'atmosphère revint à la normale et les lumières du globe cessèrent de clignoter.

Nord tourna le dos, avec un air pensif qui ne le quitta qu'après plusieurs minutes, puis il écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est Pitch ! S'esclaffa t-il.

-Quoi Pitch ? Demanda le porteur d'espoir.

-C'est lui, poursuivit Nord, la dernière fois quand Pitch était revenu pour nous détruire, les lumières avaient réagit pareil, il y avait la même atmosphère.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que Pitch est revenu ? Demanda l'esprit de l'hiver.

-Je ne vois pas d'autres explications, ça ne peut-être que lui ! Répondit Nord.

-Il serait préférable d'aller à Burgess, pour voir si Pitch est revenu ! Proposa Fée.

-Excellent idée ! S'écria Nord.

-Tous au traîneau ! Poursuivit-il.

Bunny fit une petite moue, mais suivit tout de même les 4 autres gardiens qui se dirigeaient vers le traîneau.

Ils montèrent tous abord du traîneau sauf Bunny qui restait sur le côté et regarda ces compères monter.

-Bunny qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Monte ! S'esclaffa Nord.

-Je crois que j'irais plus vite en passant par mes terriers et c'est moins dangereux ! Répliqua le lapin de pâques.

-Ah ! Monte ! S'esclaffa le russe en empoigant Bunny par la fourrure.

Puis Nord donna un coup de fouet et les rennes partirent au galop traversant le couloir de glace, pendant la traversée du couloir Bunny poussait quelques cris de peur, et l'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ricaner, puis les rennes s'envolèrent dans le ciel à la sortie du tunnel.

Nord s'empara de sa boule à neige et murmura :

-Je dis à Burgess !

A l'intérieur de la boule à neige on pouvait aperçevoir une petite ville se former, le père noël balança la boule et un portail magique se forma.

Le traîneau disparut à l'intérieur du portail, les rennes se posèrent en douceur dans la neige.

Les 5 légendes descendirent du traîneau.

-Voilà ce que je propose, Sab et moi iront dans le quartier et Jack, Fée et Bunny dans la forêt ! Proposa Nord.

Tous acquiescèrent, Jack, Fée et Bunny se dirigèrent dans la forêt, l'esprit de l'hiver sentait la peur revenir à peine avait-il pénétré dans la forêt, la gardienne des souvenirs l'avait bien remarqué et demanda :

-Jack est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, oui... Répondit Jack.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt un peu plus et une voix qui leur était familière retentit derrière :

-Tu empeste la peur à plein nez, Frost !

Tous se retournèrent, le porteur d'espoir écarquilla les yeux et s'écria :

-Pitch !

-En personne, heureux de voir que tu m'a reconnu la peluche ! Répliqua le croque-mitaine le sourire aux lèvres.

L'obscurité le cachait, il s'avanca et la lueur de la lune l'éclaira, il avait ces mêmes cheveux noirs en pique, le même teint grisâtre, cette silhouette squelettique, une immense cape noir qui cachait ses pieds, ses lèvres fines qui laissait place quand il souriait, à un sourire inquiètant et qui laissait apparaître ses dents pointues, et ses yeux gris avec quelques reflets doré.

-Et bien, vous en faites une tête, vous n'êtes pas content de me voir ?! Ironisa Pitch.

-Co...Co...Comment tu as pu revenir ? On c'était pourtant débarrassé de toi et... Bredouilla Bunny.

-Je vous ai pourtant averti, que je reviendrais, non ? Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que vous alliez vous débarrassez de moi aussi facilement ? Demanda le roi des cauchemars.

Le lapin de pâques ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et lança un boomerang en direction de Pitch, celui-ci l'évita et disparut dans l'ombre dans un ricanement sinistre.

Bunny tapa du pied, Jack s'esclaffa :

-Partons d'ici !

Bunny ne broncha et fixait le coin ou avait disparu Pitch quelques minutes plutôt.

-Bunny allons-nous en ! S'esclaffa la fée des dents.

Les 3 gardiens se hâtèrent de quitter la forêt, ils sortirent du bois et virent avec étonnement que Nord et Sab n'étaient pas au traîneau.

Ils se regardèrent tous surpris, et comprit que Pitch y était pour quelque chose, puis une explosion retentit, ils fixèrent le ciel et vit apparaître un nuage de sable couleur or s'envolait dans le ciel noir.

-Sab... Murmura l'esprit de l'amusement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le quartier et virent Nord armé de ses deux sabres qui se battait contre quelqu'un qui semblait être une femme au côté de Pitch.

Jack le premier fut étonné que Pitch se battait avec Nord contre cette "chose", et il comprit bien vite qu'il s'agissait de...

-Alessia ! Murmura Jack.

* * *

**Alors, l'histoire vous a plus ? Laissez une petite review ;) ! Et je vous dis à lundi pour la suite ! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Voici la suite !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! **

**hina-latou : Merci pour ta review ;) et voici la suite (en espérant qu'elle te plaise) et tu en saura un peu plus sur Alessia.**

**Eya Silvers : Merci également pour ta review (enfin pour tes reviews puisque j'ai vu que tu en a laissé une sur le chapitre 3) ^^ ! Voilà un chapitre avec de l'action (enfin surtout au début, mais tu verras par toi même), et tu verra par toi même comment Jack va basculer dans le côté obscure, tu n'a juste qu'à attendre 1 ou 2 chapitres x) ! Bonne lecture à toi !**

**PS : Désolé pour le retard, et bonne lecture à vous tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs**

Les trois gardiens regardèrent la scène de combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, sans réfléchir Bunny se joignit au côté de Nord et Pitch, Fée rejoignit Sab en volant en direction du petit nuage couleur or, Jack fixa le ciel en essayant de distinguer contre quoi le petit homme fait de sable se battait, mais la nuit noire l'empêchait de voir correctement et même le petit nuage qu'avait créer Sab n'était pas assez puissant pour éclairer ces "choses".  
-Jack attention ! Hurla le père noël.  
L'adolescent aux cheveux couleur argent se retourna et vit une sorte de chauve-souris géante lui foncer dessus, la bête avait les yeux rouges identiques à la couleur d'un rubis, la chose ailée fixa Jack pendant un moment, inutile de préciser que ce dernier avait peur, on avait l'impression d'ailleurs que la chauve-souris s'imprégnait de cette peur.  
L'esprit de l'amusement n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste défense que l'immense bête se jeta sur lui, Jack roula sur quelques mètres et percuta un mur de plein fouet, lâchant en route son bâton, un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Quand aux autres gardiens, ils se battaient comme ils pouvaient, mais la jeune femme était bien plus puissante qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer. Nord donnait des coups de sabres un peu partout, mais Alessia était bien plus rapide que lui, et à chaque fois qu'elle esquivait les attaques de celui-ci, un rire s'échappait de ses lèvres ce qui agaçait encore plus le russe, qui se fatiguait de plus en plus vite à force de donnait des coups de sabre dans le vide. Pitch avait pris possession de sa faux fait en sable noir, mais qui était tout de même bien tranchant et toutes chauves-souris géantes essayant de faire du mal aux maîtres de la peur se faisait tuer sur le champs. Mais les cauchemars du croque-mitaine se battait aussi aux côtés de leur maître. Le lapin de pâques s'était joint à Pitch et éliminait toutes bestioles avec ses boomerangs. La fée des dents et le marchand de sable était toujours dans le ciel lugubre. Jack se releva douloureusement, il chercha son bâton pendant un moment, il releva la tête et vit avec dépit que son cher bâton se trouvait actuellement sous l'énorme patte de la bête aux yeux rouges, l'esprit de l'amusement croisa son regard, la bête lança un sourire mauvais à Jack et celui-ci comprit qu'à chaque instant la bête ailée menaçait d'écraser le bâton de Jack, comme un vulgaire insecte. L'esprit de l'hiver se leva difficilement, il avança d'un pas, mais la bestiole écrasait de plus en plus le bâton de celui-ci à chaque mouvement ou pas que Jack faisait, il comprit bien vite qu'il devait arrêter de bouger et rester immobile.  
-Rends-moi mon bâton ! Lança l'adolescent froidement.  
Une sorte de couinement victorieux sortit de la bouche de la sombre bête, et son sourire s'élargissait petit à petit et la bête écrasait le bâton petit à petit.  
Jack ressentait une douleur de plus en plus vive et il se rappela de la fois ou Pitch avait détruit son bâton, cette douleur qui l'avait submergé, comme si on lui avait planté un poignard dans le ventre, comme si on avait enlevé une partie de lui. Ce souvenir lui réapparut.

* * *

_-Nous les obligerons à croire en nous, nous avons le pouvoir de créer un monde ou tout sera à l'image... S'esclaffa le prince des ténèbres._  
_-De Pitch Black ? Coupa Jack._  
_-Et de Jack Frost aussi, ils croiront en nous deux ! Répondit le croque-mitaine._  
_-Non ils auront peur de nous deux, et ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux, maintenant pour la dernière fois, laisse moi ! Répliqua froidement l'esprit de l'amusement._  
_Le croque mitaine fit une petite moue mais ne se laissa pas décourager, il avait déjà prévu un plan de secours :_  
_-Bien je vais te laisser, tu veux rester seul dans ton coin ? D'accord ! Mais avant..._  
_L'adolescent entendit un petit couinement de douleur et reconnu immédiatement le piaillement de Quenotte, il se retourna et vit que Pitch tenait la petite chose ailée fermement dans sa main grisâtre._  
_-Quenotte ! S'écria Jack._  
_Il courut vers la petite fée, la petite chose continuait de piailler douloureusement, Jack s'arrêta net et brandit son bâton puis le pointa en direction du croque-mitaine._  
_-Ton bâton, Jack ! S'énerva Pitch._  
_L'esprit de l'hiver fixa son bâton et perdit son visage de colère, et fixa du coin de l'œil Pitch._  
_-Tu as pris la mauvaise habitude de te mêler de mes affaires, poursuivit Pitch, donne le moi sans faire d'histoire et je la relâcherait._  
_La petite fée, fit des petits couinement de protestation pour empêcher Jack de faire ça, car elle savait que c'était un piège, le maître de la peur serra un peu plus la petite Quenotte, l'adolescent reprit possession de son bâton et le pointa sur Pitch une nouvelle fois, et lança un regard plein de colère à ce dernier. Le bâton de l'esprit de l'amusement se recouvrit de givre sur la totalité. Pitch lui lança un regard sarcastique se doutant du choix que ferait le jeune homme et resserra de plus en plus sa prise autour de la petite chose, à la limite de l'étouffer. Jack réfléchit un moment, puis après un court instant de réflexion il tendit son bâton au prince des ténèbres, Pitch s'empara du bâton, et le bout de bois pris aussitôt une couleur noire._  
_-Maintenant relâche-la ! S'esclaffa Jack froidement._  
_Pitch avait toujours ce sourire sadique aux lèvres et fixa Jack, son sourire se retira et il répliqua :_  
_-Nan, tu as dit que tu voulais être seul, et bien reste seul !_  
_A ces mots la petite fée fixa Pitch, elle lui lança un regard de colère, elle enfonça son bec pointu dans le pouce de Pitch, celui-ci poussa un petit gémissement de douleur, il regarda froidement la petite Quenotte et la lança dans une crevasse pas très loin de l'endroit ou il se trouvait actuellement._  
_-Non ! Protesta Jack en observant la scène, impuissant._  
_Il se retourna vers le croque-mitaine, celui-ci le regarda avec un sourire des plus mauvais presque effrayant, et cassa le bâton en deux prenant appui sur sa jambe._  
_L'esprit de l'hiver poussa un cri de douleur, et mis ses mains sur son ventre, la douleur était terrible, comme si on lui avait transpercer le ventre avec un objet tranchant, pointu._  
_Pitch profita de cette instant et avec un jet de sable noir, il balança Jack dans le ravin ou avait atterrit plutôt la fée, Jack percuta un mur et sombra dans l'inconscience._

* * *

Jack reprit ses esprits, après s'être rappelé de ce souvenir glauque, il chercha désespérément à attirer le regard d'un des 2 gardiens qui étaient encore sur place, pour lui venir en aide. Il finit par croiser le regard de quelqu'un mais pas le regard d'une des personnes qu'il espérait, il avait réussi à attirer l'attention de Pitch.  
Peut-être était-ce le prince des ténèbres qu'il lui avait rappelé ce mauvais souvenir ?  
Pitch disparu dans l'ombre. Et réapparu derrière Jack, il s'avança à ses côtés et murmura :  
-J'attire l'intention de la bête et toi pendant ce temps, tu récupère ton bout de bois !  
L'esprit de l'hiver acquiesça, le croque-mitaine apparut derrière l'immense chauve-souris et il abattu sa faux sur celle-ci, Jack récupéra son bâton et fit un hochement de tête pour le remercier.  
-Vous êtes pathétiques ! Ricana une voix féminine.  
Tout le monde se retourna et fixa la jeune femme, Fée et Sab avait rejoins les autres gardiens, les cinq légendes se regardèrent, seul Pitch resta neutre et haussa un sourcil attendant la suite. Alessia fixa Pitch et vit bien que celui-ci resta de marbre face à son insulte et lui demanda :  
-Mon très cher Pitch, (elle esquissa un sourire), depuis quand est-tu ami avec ces gardiens ?  
Pitch ricana et répondit :  
-Si je me bas contre toi, c'est simplement pour me venger de ce que tu as fait !  
Alessia ricana :  
-A ce que je vois tu n'a toujours pas oublié... Ce souvenir, ce sentiment d'impuissance est toujours présent !  
Un sentiment de colère ce dessina sur le visage du croque-mitaine.  
-Elle n'en valait pas la peine, tu le savais aussi bien que moi ! S'esclaffa la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.  
-Elle en valait la peine, s'énerva Pitch, elle valait beaucoup plus que toi en tout cas !  
-Elle ne t'aimait pas voyons, sinon elle t'aurait écouté et serait encore parmi nous ! Répondit avec une pointe d'amusement la jeune femme.  
-Si elle a fait ça, c'était uniquement pour moi, par amour pour moi...  
Les cinq légendes restèrent dans l'incompréhension.  
-Par amour pour moi ? Chuchota Jack.  
Pitch aurait-il aimé quelqu'un ? Alessia fixa Jack, elle claqua des doigts toujours avec ce sourire sadique qui n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres.  
Le sol s'effondra sous les pieds de l'adolescent, celui-ci tomba dans un trou noir et profond.  
-Jack ! Hurlèrent les 4 autres légendes.  
Plusieurs secondes plus tard, ce qui parut une éternité pour le jeune gardien, il s'écrasa contre le sol humide et froid.  
-Bienvenue chez moi ! Fit une voix sarcastique.

* * *

**Alors, alors ? Comment avez trouvé cette suite ? Laissé une petite review sa fait toujours plaisir ! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à Eya Silvers et à HikaruMichaels d'avoir prit le temps de laisser une review !**

**Eya Silvers : C'est pas plus mal que tu ai envie de tuer Alessia, je suis plutôt contente qu'elle soit détester :) ! La suite de ta review m'a bien fait rire, et oui notre cher Pitch Black a aimé et a été aimé, mais tu découvrira son histoire au fil des chapitres qui vont suivre !**

**HikaruMichaels : Oui, oui Pitch en personne est tombé amoureux ! Pas possible ? Bah pourtant si, comme quoi tout peut arrivé x) ! Voici la suite de l'histoire en espérant qu'elle te plaise !**

**Voici la suite de l'histoire !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Révélation**

-Bienvenue chez moi ! Fit une voix sarcastique.

Jack se retourna et vit avec dépit qu'il se trouvait dans l'antre d'Alessia. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait l'antre n'était pas si "sinistre", mais l'atmosphère qui y régnait était quand même loin d'être rassurante. Le repère de la jeune femme était une vieille maison, les murs étaient tapissés de papier peint blanc, avec quelques motifs vieillots, quelques trous dans le plancher laissaient apparaître à certains endroits, le rez de chaussée qui semblait vide. Un grand cadre un peu penché, représentait une femme, elle avait de long cheveux noirs, le visage angélique, son sourire laissé penser qu'elle était heureuse, un enfant lui tenait la main, l'enfant devait être un petit garçon. Peut-être son fils ? Il avait des cheveux bruns très court, un peu en pagaille, un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage, il tenait dans sa main droite un ballon rouge, il portait une salopette.

Jack se leva douloureusement, Alessia avait toujours ce sourire mauvais, un silence peu rassurant s'installa.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Finit par lâcher Jack.

-Du calme Jack ! Toi, je ne te ferais rien ! Répondit la jeune femme aux yeux couleur argents.

Son sourire effrayant se retira et laissa place à un sourire plus rassurant, comme le sourire d'une mère à son enfant après que celui-ci ai fait un mauvais rêve.

Le jeune gardien se détendit un peu, il fixa la jeune femme intrigué. Elle se tourna vers le cadre, le fixant, une larme perla le long de sa joue.

-C'était mon petit garçon... Murmura faiblement Alessia.

L'adolescent resta dans le silence, ne sachant quoi répondre.

-Il... Il est mort ? Demanda maladroitement Jack.

C'est évident qu'il était mort, mais en posant cette question il voulait surtout savoir de quoi l'enfant était mort.

-Non, il n'est pas mort ! Répondit froidement Alessia.

Pas mort ? Alors pourquoi ces larmes ? Pourquoi ce cadre ? Un tas de questions se bousculèrent dans la tête de l'esprit de l'hiver.

Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois mais vers Jack cette fois-ci, la tristesse sur son visage avait disparu, et le sourire rassurant de tout à l'heure refit son apparition.

-Il a juste disparu, mais je sais qu'il est revenu !

L'esprit de l'amusement voulu demander quelque chose, mais la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ne lui laissa pas le temps et renchérit :

-J'ai eu une petite fille aussi, pourquoi elle n'est pas sur le cadre ? Par ce que elle est née bien après son grand frère.

-Elle est morte aussi, je suppose... Murmura Jack.

Alessia acquiesça et reprit son récit :

-Ils étaient très proche, c'est vrai ils ne s'entendaient pas toujours, mais tout les frères et soeurs sont comme ça après tout !

Des larmes vinrent troubler sa vue, elle prit une grande inspiration et reprit :

-C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de ma fille, elle allait fêter ses 9 ans, ils...ils étaient allé patiner sur le lac gelé près de chez nous, j'aurais du...j'aurais du les surveiller, la couche de glace n'était pas très épaisse mais je pensais que sa ne courait aucun risque, après tout ils allaient patiner sur ce lac tout les jours et rien n'était jamais arrivé, de plus je leurs avaient dit de faire attention. Mais ce qui devait arriver un jour, arriva !

Des larmes perlèrent abondamment sur ces joues, exprimant toute sa souffrance, toute sa culpabilité. Jack fit un pas pour se mettre au côté de la femme qui continuait de pleurer silencieusement, essayant à plusieurs tentatives de lutter contre ses larmes. Mais un souvenir similaire au récit d'Alessia refit surface.

-Ça va aller, ça va aller, ne baisse pas les yeux, regarde moi !

-Jack, j'ai peur ! S'esclaffa une petite voix.

La glace menaçait de se s'effondrer, de légères fissures se formaient en dessous de la petite fille.

-Je sais, je sais, oui (il fit un pas en avant, mais la glace se fissura), mais je te jure que ça va aller, tu ne risque rien ! Tu sais quoi ? On va jouer à un jeu ! Répondit Jack.

Il esquissa un sourire, tentant de la rassurée.

-Non arrête ! Protesta l'enfant paniqué.

-Tu crois que je te fais une blague ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux bruns.

-Oui ! Tu me fais des blagues tout le temps !

Jack tenta de s'approcher de sa sœur, mais la glace continuait à se fissurer.

-Non, (il eut un petit rire) euh... oui mais la..la sans est pas une, je te promet c'est pas une blague ! Cette fois tu ne risque rien, tu dois croire en moi, je t'en prie !

L'enfant se détendit un peu et fixa son grand frère la bouche entre ouverte.

-Dis-moi quel jeu te plairait ! Tu veux qu'on joue à la marelle, comme on a joué hier ? C'est facile ! Regarde !

La jeune fille, esquissa un sourire se sentant rassuré.

-Un, commença Jack. Quand il posa son pied la glace menaça de briser. Il prit son équilibre sur un pied, pour détourner le regard de sa soeur de la situation, faisant une pitrerie au passage pour donner l'impression qu'il allait tomber. Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de la petite fille amusé.

-Deux, continua Jack, trois !

Il était sur une couche de glace plus épaisse, il était en sécurité maintenant, il attrapa un bâton ou le bout était en forme de crochet.

-Allez à ton tour ! S'esclaffa Jack confiant.

-Un, commença Jack, la glace menaça une nouvelle fois de briser à peine la sœur de Jack avait fait un pas, deux !

Un petit cri de panique franchit les lèvres de l'enfant adressant un regard à son frère, lui suppliant de la sortir de la.

-Trois ! Cria Jack.

Il attrapa sa sœur avec le bâton au niveau du bassin, la lança sur un côté du lac ou la couche de glace était plus épaisse, s'en sans rendre compte il s'était glissé à la place de sa sœur, ou la glace était encore fragile.

Il adressa un sourire à sa sœur, celle-ci lui rendit le même sourire, elle était en sécurité mais plus lui...

Il se leva et tendit la main à sa sœur, mais la glace se rompit et sépara Jack et Emma.

-Jack ! Hurla sa sœur.

Trop tard la mort l'avait emporté vers un autre monde.

Il reprit son souffle, et secoua la tête en espérant que ce mauvais souvenir disparaisse.

-J'ai le pouvoir de rappeler aux gens leurs plus mauvais souvenirs d'eux dans le passé, immortels comme mortels, c'est pour ça que Fée me déteste, je suis son contraire ! S'esclaffa Alessia.

-C'est vous alors, qui m'a fait rappelé la fois ou Pitch m'avait cassé mon bâton, et...et la fois ou je me suis sacrifié pour ma soeur, mais sa veut dire que...que vous êtes... Non !

Elle se tourna vers Jack, celui-ci recula d'un pas horrifié, la bouche entre-ouverte les yeux exorbités.

-Si Jack, je suis ta mère !

* * *

**Alors ? Bon la fin, sa fait un peu style "Star Wars" je l'avoue, mais j'espère tout de même que vous avez aimé ! :D Laissez une petite review sa fait toujours plaisir et je vous dis bientôt pour la suite !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bon****jour**** à tous !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

**HikaruMichaels : Merci pour ta review ! Et au passage contente que ce chapitre 6 t'est "surpris" même plus que surpris ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

**Eya Silvers : Merci pour te review ! Ah ce que je vois ce chapitre 6 à fait son effet, je suis plutôt contente du résultat x) ! Et j'ai pas fini de vous faire quelque petite surprise tout au long de cette histoire ! Bonne lecture à toi !**

**didie : Ah un ou une nouvelle/nouveau lecteur/lectrice ! Contente que cette fiction te plaise ! Et voilà la suite de l'histoire en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Mensonge ou vérité ?**

-Non ! Hurla Jack.

D'un seul coup la température baissa, il faisait froid, très froid. Involontairement la froideur de la pièce fit réapparaître un _mauvais_ souvenir à Jack.

* * *

_Un corps squelettique prisonniers de la couche de glace qui recouvrait l'étang remontait peu à peu à la surface._

_-L'obscurité... C'est la première dont je me souviens... _

_Le corps inanimé continuait de remonter vers la surface._

_-Il faisait sombre, il faisait froid et j'avais peur._

_Puis la jeune personne toujours prisonnière, reprit peu à peu conscience et ouvrit tout doucement ses yeux._

_-Et puis... J'ai vu la lune, elle était énorme et tellement lumineuse qu'on aurait dit qu'elle chassait l'obscurité._

_L'épaisse couche de glace se fissura et le jeune homme pu franchir la couche de glace, quelques gouttes d'eau perlèrent le long de ses joues. la lueur de la lune l'éblouissait tellement, qu'il avait du mal à ouvrir ses yeux, il observait les alentours, pour voir ou il se trouvait, il prit une très grande inspiration._

_-Et après ça ? Je n'ai plus eu peur._

_Le garçon se trouva face à la lune, à quelques mètres du sol, la glace se durcit à son contacte._

_-Pourquoi j'étais la ? Ce que je devais faire ?Je ne l'ai jamais su..._

_Il regarda ses mains, ses bras. Était-ce un rêve ? Était-il vraiment vivant ?_

_-Je me demande même si je le saurais un jour !_

_Il toucha son visage, puis détourna la tête en direction de la lune, il la fixa, la bouche entrouverte..._

* * *

Jack secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, et la colère l'envahit.

Du givre avait recouvert les murs. Le jeune homme dans sa colère, ne contrôlait plus rien.

-Calme toi, si je t'ai rappelé ça c'est pour une bonne raison, non ? Je...je sais ce que tu dois te dire, mais c'est pourtant vrai Jack, je suis ta mère ! S'esclaffa Alessia essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, calmer l'adolescent.

-C'est quoi votre problème avec mes souvenirs ? Vous n'êtes pas ma mère, alors pourquoi une de vos bestioles à essayer de réduire en miette mon bâton, hein ?! Si vous êtes vraiment ma mère, vous ne l'auriez pas laisser faire, vous mentez ! Répliqua Jack froidement.

-Je...Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire, crois-moi ! Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de te faire du mal ! Je te le jure ! Répliqua la jeune femme.

Elle semblait honnête, elle semblait avoir besoin de sa confiance, même si elle s'y était très mal pris. Le jeune homme se calma peu à peu, et le givre disparut peu à peu, puis la température de la pièce redevint normale.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Ronchonna le jeune gardien.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ! Je suis ta mère... (Jack se raidit). Je veux seulement rattraper le temps perdu avec toi, mon ange ! Répondit Alessia d'une voix douce.

Jack fronça les sourcils, la femme aux longs cheveux noirs s'avança vers le garçon, celui-ci recula d'un pas méfiant.

-J'ai... J'ai besoin de temps ! Lâcha t-il.

-De temps ? Demanda la jeune femme un peu froidement.

L'esprit de l'hiver hocha la tête.

-Tu n'a pas besoin de temps ! Tu est à moi, Jack ! Hurla la jeune femme.

Un cri de douleur retentit dans le quartier endormit non loin de la vieille maison.

_Pôle Nord_

Tous les gardiens se regardèrent anxieux, Pitch était à leur côté. A la grande surprise des gardiens, c'était Bunny le plus inquiet.

-Mais où c'est qu'il est cet avorton ? Marmonna le porteur d'espoir.

Pitch ricana :

-Dans l'antre d'Alessia... Où veut-tu qu'il soit ?

-Pourquoi tu veux pas nous y amené ? Demanda le lapin de pâques.

-Je l'ai déjà dit, si je savais ou se trouvait son fichu repère, je m'y serais déjà rendu ! Répondit le prince des ténèbres avec une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix.

-Pourquoi tu veux nous aider au juste, Pitch ? Demanda Nord.

-Sa peut paraître égoïste, mais c'est pour me venger de ce qu'elle m'a fait, ou plutôt de ce qu'elle **nous **à fait ! Répondit le croque-mitaine.

Sab s'avança vers Pitch et fit apparaître un point d'interrogation au dessus de sa tête.

Celui-ci se leva et s'approcha vers la fenêtre du bureau de Nord.

-C'est une longue et bien triste histoire...

Alors que le roi des cauchemars, s'apprêtait à raconter son histoire, un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

Tous se dirigèrent en direction du bruit qu'il venait d'entendre, Fée la première.

Elle aperçut une silhouette squelettique, la silhouette s'avança et s'arrêta, la lueur de la lune l'éclairait, sa peau avait un teint un peu grisâtre, il avait des cheveux noirs en pagaille, des yeux d'un rouge rubis, il avait un sweat noir/gris, il portait un pantalon noir, et il tenait dans sa main droite un bâton en forme de crochet, ce bâton avait une couleur noirâtre.

Fée écarquilla ses yeux, elle s'avança d'un peu plus près.

-J...Jack ? Hésita t-elle.

Un sourire effrayant se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme, il ricana :

-En personne !

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ? Sa valait le coup d'attendre ? Laisser une petite review sa fait toujours plaisir !  
**

**Je peut déjà vous dire que dans le prochain chapitre nous verrons ce qui c'est passé dans la maison d'Alessia, pourquoi ce cri de douleur etc...**

**Je posterais le prochain chapitre, je pense mardi soir ou mercredi après-midi ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ! Me voici ce soir avec le chapitre 7 ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et d'être aussi fidèle !**

**HikaruMichaels : Merci pour te review et voici le chapitre 7, mardi soir comme tu l'avais souhaité et bonne chance pour ton "épreuve pratique" !**

**Eya Silvers : Merci pour te review ^^, je dois dire que je suis tout le temps mort de rire à chaque fois que je lis tes reviews x), enfin bref voici le chapitre 7 en espérant qu'il te plaise ! Bonne lecture ! **

**the-zia : Hey ! Sa fait un bye dit moi ? Merci pour te review ! Et ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas très grave si tu n'a pas posté tes reviews sur les chapitres précédents ! Ta review ma bien fait rire en tout cas ! Enfin voici la suite ! Bonne lecture ! **

**hinata-latou : Oui, je sais, je sais, je fais de très court chapitre ! Désolé mais celui la sera un peu plus grand ! Et j'espére qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Transformation**

-Tu n'a pas besoin de temps ! Tu est à moi, Jack ! Hurla la jeune femme.

L'adolescent recula d'un pas effrayé. Alessia eu le sourire en coin, et fit un signe de la main pour que quelqu'un s'approche.

Jack s'avança pensant que c'était à lui que s'adressa la jeune femme, mais quelque chose vint lui frôler l'épaule, le jeune gardien détourna la tête. Il vit une femme, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient jusqu'au sol, des yeux bleu presque blanc, les oreilles légèrement pointus comme les oreilles d'un elfe et des lèvres fine. Elle avait une grande robe blanche qui cachait ses pieds, le haut de la robe se termine par un décolleté droit finit par quatre bretelles fines, à la taille il y avait une ceinture orné de perles transparentes qui ajustait parfaitement la robe, dans le dos, une fermeture éclair finissait la robe.

L'esprit de l'hiver était ébahit devant la beauté de cette femme, celle-ci jeta un œil à Jack et continua sa route vers la "mère de Jack".

-Jack, je te présente Isiondra, Isiondra je te présente Jack, mon fils ! S'esclaffa la femme aux cheveux noirs.

La nouvelle venue, fit un hochement de tête pour saluer Jack, celui-ci continuait de regarder la jeune femme intrigué.

L'esprit de l'amusement compris que cette femme ne semblait rien de bon.

-Que fait-elle ici ? Demanda Jack.

Alessia regarda le jeune homme, les yeux pétillants.

-Isiondra va m'aider à...

L'adolescent coupa Alessia et s'esclaffa froidement :

-T'aider à quoi ? A me tuer ?

-Non, mon cœur, elle va m'aider à te garder près de moi pour toujours ! Répondit Alessia d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme en question s'avança d'un pas et s'esclaffa :

-Bien Jack, je suis une amie à ta mère et il y a assez longtemps je dirais elle m'a aidée, et il faut que je l'aide à mon tour pour qu'on soit quitte, tu comprends ?

Sa voix était si douce, si rassurante, Isiondra mis toute suite Jack très à l'aise, celui-ci fit une hochement de tête pour approuver ses paroles, elle poursuivit :

-Je peux métamorphoser les êtres humains, les immortels et les animaux, pas que physiquement, mentalement aussi, ou bien les deux parfois.

Elle lui lança un sourire, elle avait toujours cette voix douce, légère et tellement rassurante.

-Et ? Vous comptez me métamorphoser ? En quoi ? En crapaud ? Plaisanta Jack.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire, presque charmeur, décidément elle était parfaite.

-Non pas exactement, mais je te prie de ne pas bouger et de rester calme, tu ne sentira rien, ça ira très vite ! Répondit la jeune femme avec une voix rassurante.

D'un seul coup sans prévenir la peur envahit Jack, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait au juste ? Le métamorphoser en quoi ? Elle avait beau toujours avoir ce sourire rassurant, cela effrayé le jeun garçon qui recula peu à peu, et cherchait désespérément du coin de l'œil une issue pour sortir.

-Vous voulez quoi au juste ? Et...Et pourquoi ? Demanda Jack complètement paniqué.

-Si j'avais eu le choix, je t'infligerais pas ça Jack, personne ne mérite ce que je vais te faire, je suis vraiment désolé ! Répondit la jeune femme avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Le sourire si angélique avait disparu, laissant place à un sourire plutôt triste, elle n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, ne s'était jamais mis du côté obscur et avait toujours rendu les gens heureux, en les rendant meilleurs, c'était pour elle la première fois qu'elle faisait une telle transformation.

-Je suis désolé, Jack ! Répéta Isiondra.

-Bon assez discuté, il faudrait mieux se dépêcher, j'ai d'autre choses à faire moi, et toi aussi je suppose ! Répondit froidement Alessia.

La femme aux longs cheveux blonds, baissa la tête, et pointa du doigt le bâton de Jack. Alessia acquiesça, le gardien recula d'un pas et tenta de s'enfuir, hurlant à l'aide.

Puis sans prévenir une de ses fameuses chauve-souris arriva et plaqua Jack au sol.

-Non, fait pas sa maman je t'en prie, si tu m'aime vraiment fait pas ça ! Hurla Jack les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis désolé, mais c'est le seul moyen pour garder mon bébé près de moi ! Répondit d'une voix douce Alessia.

Elle prit de force le bâton de Jack, elle tourna le dos à l'adolescent toujours plaqué au sol, elle cassa son bâton.

L'esprit de l'hiver hurla de douleur, la douleur était tellement intense, tous se bouscula dans la tête du jeune gardien.

-Pourquoi maman ? Pourquoi ? Murmura faiblement l'esprit de l'amusement dans la douleur.

Alessia ne se retourna pas, et essuya une larme qui venait de perler le long de ses joues.

Isiondra regarda la scène impuissante, ses mains tremblèrent, jamais elle n'avait vu la souffrance, elle qui voyait toujours les gens heureux, elle qui était toujours heureuse.

Elle forma une boule de lumière entre ses deux mains, la boule de lumière n'était pas si lumineuse que ça, elle était d'une couleur noire.

L'adolescent aux cheveux couleur argent, ne sentait plus rien, il était comme inhibé, des larmes coulaient, il ferma les yeux tout doucement, ses muscles se relâchèrent.

-C'est bon, fait ce que tu a, à faire ! Murmura Alessia à Isiondra.

Alessia fit signe à l'énorme bête qui maintenait Jack, de la suivre.

La jeune femme aux yeux bleu s'avança vers Jack, et dès qu'elle entendit la porte se fermer, la boule de lumière changea de couleur et devint d'une couleur grisâtre, elle s'avança vers l'adolescent inconscient et lui murmura :

-Au fond de toi tu aura toujours un côté gentil, et c'est toi seul qui pourra changer l'autre côté méchant pour redevenir la personne que tu étais avant, bonne chance Jack !

La boule rentra dans la poitrine de l'esprit de l'hiver toujours inconscient. Isiondra avait disparu.

Une explosion retentit dans la maison, et la _transformation_ commença.

Ses cheveux qui étaient autrefois blanc, devinrent aussi noir que les ténèbres, sa peau devint grisâtre, ses vêtement changèrent aussi de couleur. Son sweat qui était bleu et recouvert de givre, devint noir/gris et recouvert d'une substance noir indéfinissable, son pantalon qui étais brun devint noir, son bâton se recolla comme par magie et apparut dans la main du jeune homme qui était entrouverte, il ouvrit les yeux subitement, il avait désormais les yeux d'un rouge rubis.

Un cri de douleur franchit les lèvres du garçon éveillé. Jack "le gentil" avait disparu et fit place maintenant à Jack "le méchant".

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre sur cette fameuse transformation ? Vous l'avez aimé ? Une petite review ça fait pas de mal, ça fait surtout plaisir ! Au prochain chapitre ce sera la suite du chapitre 6, et nous serons un peu plus sur l'ancienne relation de Pitch et... L'inconnue ! Je posterais le chapitre vendredi soir ou samedi dans la journée ! Voili, voilou et à la prochaine ! ^^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! **

**HikaruMichaels : Merci pour te review ! Et si ça peut te faire du bien de lire un nouveau chapitre, et bien ça me fait plaisir de voir ça ! Et non Isiondra n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire du mal à Jack, mais comme elle devait respecter sa part du marché elle l'a tout de même rendu plus méchant que gentil ! Mais bon... Enfin bref, voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;) !**

**Eya Silvers : Tu peut pas savoir que à chaque fois que je lis tes reviews, je suis morte de rire, tu sais que t'est folle ? MAIS ! Prends cette insulte comme un compliment d'accord ? Très logique x) ! Ah tu t'appelle Emma aussi ? Et bien enchanté deuxième moi (En plus folle bien sur T_T) x) ! Bon j'arrête mon mini délire, merci au passage pour te review et voici la suite ! :D**

**the-zia : Ahahaha ! J'ai bien ri en lisant ta review... On va dire que Jack est un peu empoté quand il a peur, et que ce qui lui sert de bâton... Il s'en sert pas pour se défendre mais pour faire beau ! Logique hein ? x) Sa me ravit de voir que tu as des envies meurtrières sur Alessia, c'est déjà un plus de vois à quel point elle est détesté ! Enfin j'arrête d'écrire sinon tu pourra jamais lire la suite x) ! Merci au passa pour te review et voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Nouvelle menace**

Les 4 autres gardiens et Pitch rejoignirent Fée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Nord d'une voix inquiète.

-Et bien, vous en faite une tête, vous n'êtes pas content de me voir ? Répondit Jack.

Alessia fit son apparition quelques secondes après, Pitch prit un air renfrogné.

-J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Jack, n'est et ne sera plus jamais un gardien et qu'il va combattre à mes côtés pour tous vous éliminer, vous avez à faire, à une _deuxième menace_ ! S'esclaffa la jeune femme à moitié hystérique.

Les 4 gardiens se préparèrent pour se battre.

-Mais...Ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui ! Renchérit la mère de Jack.

L'adolescent afficha un sourire satisfait en coin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Hurla Nord.

La femme aux longs cheveux noirs explosa de rire et répliqua :

-Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait, j'ai juste demandé à ce qu'on me rende un service, et Isiondra l'a fait pour moi !

-Isiondra... Murmura Fée.

Les 4 gardiens semblaient surpris de savoir que Isiondra était à l'origine de ça, en effet cette jeune femme était assez proche des 4 légendes et n'avait jamais fait de mal auparavant alors pourquoi avoir fait du mal à Jack ?

L'esprit de pâques dans sa colère lança un boomerang ce qui percuta la tête du nouveau Jack. Son air satisfait de toute à l'heure disparu et fit place à un air mécontent.

Il prit son bâton et lança une sorte de fumée noire sur les 4 légendes et Pitch. Ceux-ci toussota à moitié asphyxié par la fumée, on put juste entendre la mère et son fils partirent dans un ricanement sinistre.

Le père noël courut à travers la pièce et ouvrit les fenêtres en catastrophe, la fumée se dissipa peu à peu, et tous purent respirer normalement.

-Un peu plus, et on y restait! Lança Bunny.

Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes, tous se sentaient déjà un peu mieux.

Le marchand de sable s'avança vers son contraire et fit apparaître au dessus de sa tête un livre et un point d'interrogation, le croque-mitaine haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Sab, Nord vit bien que Pitch ne comprenait pas et il s'esclaffa :

-Sab veut que tu nous raconte pourquoi tu en veux à Alessia !

Le roi des cauchemars répliqua :

-Je crois que le moment est mal choisit pour parler de ça, surtout après de ce qu'il vient de se passer !

-Ça nous permettrait d'oublier ce qui vient de ce passer, et de comprendre un peu mieux qui c'est que tu veux venger ! Répondit le lapin de pâques.

Le prince des ténèbres prit une grande inspiration et expliqua avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix :

-Bien, voilà ce qui c'est passé... Ma femme était très proche avec Alessia... Elle avait décidé de me la présenté, le problème c'est que j'ignorais que c'était elle : Alessia, elle et moi étions ennemis...

* * *

_Flashback_

_-Mais si, j'en suis sur qu'elle va t'adoré, autant que moi je t'adore ! S'esclaffa une jeune femme._

_-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Pensée, tu ne voudrais pas remettre ça à un autre jour ? Demanda une voix masculine._

_-Pitch... Dépêche toi au lieu de chipoter ! Répondit la dénommée "Pensée"._

_Le dénommé Pitch poussa un soupir et répondit :_

_-Bien allons-y alors !_

_La jeune femme esquissa un sourire, l'homme se pencha vers elle et lui vola un baiser._

Retour au récit de Pitch :

-Vous deviez sans doute la connaître, elle s'appelait Pensée, elle avait le devoir de rendre les pensées des gens toujours positif, elle était comme une deuxième conscience, elle faisait le bien, moi je faisait et fait toujours le mal, mais ça nous était égal, nous, nous aimions...

_Retour au flashback :_

_Deux silhouettes marchaient main dans la main dans une ruelle sombre, la lune avait déjà prit la place du soleil._

_-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda Pitch._

_La jeune femme ricana et répondit :_

_-Je veux bien te donner un indice, la première lettre de son prénom : A._

_Le croque-mitaine s'arrêta un instant et réfléchit._

_-Hum... Alice ? Anna ? Annabelle ? Adèle ? Alicia ?_

_La jeune femme imita l'homme qu'elle aimait tant :_

_-Hum... Non ! Non ! Non ! Non et non !_

_Leurs rires résonnèrent dans la ruelle, l'homme prit un air déçu, et sa bien aimée le vit._

_-Mais tu y étais presque avec le dernier prénom !_

_-Alicia ? Demanda l'homme._

_La dénommée Pensée acquiesça, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément, celui-ci passa ses bras autour de sa taille._

_La lune éclairait les deux esprits fait l'un pour l'autre._

Retour au récit :

-Nous sommes allé au point de rendez-vous, et la tout a basculé... (Il prit une grande inspiration, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler), c'est allé très vite, je n'ai rien eu le temps de faire...

_Retour au flashback :_

_Des pas résonnèrent dans une autre ruelle non loin du couple qui attendait depuis cinq minutes._

_La dénommée Pensée se leva et alla rejoindre son amie._

_-Alessia ! S'écria t-elle._

_-Pensée ! S'écria l'autre._

_Toutes les deux explosèrent de rire._

_-Tu m'a manqué ! S'esclaffa la dénommée Alessia._

_-Tu m'a manqué aussi ! Répondit l'autre jeune femme._

_-Alessia... Murmura l'homme qui était resté là-bas._

_Un tas de souvenirs revinrent dans la tête du croque-mitaine qui se hâta de rejoindre celle qui l'aimait._

_-Pitch ! Hurla de colère Alessia._

_Celui-ci fit une petite moue, il tira en arrière le bras de sa femme._

_-Pitch, d'où est-ce que tu la connais ? Demanda Pensée d'une voix inquiète._

_-C'est une longue histoire, rentrons ! Répondit le prince des ténèbres froidement._

_Alors que le couple faisait demi-tour, Alessia attrapa le bras de Pensée, sortit un couteau de sa poche._

_-Je suis désolé ! Murmura Alessia à Pensée._

_Elle lui planta le couteau dans le ventre, l'autre jeune femme s'écroula de douleur, et rejoignit bientôt le royaume des morts._

_-Non ! Hurla le roi des cauchemars._

_Voyant, impuissant, l'horreur qui c'était déroulé sous ses yeux._

* * *

Retour au récit :

-Elle l'a poignardée, ma femme avait beau être proche d'elle, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire satisfait.

Il ne put lutter contre ses larmes, et pleura en silence.

Fée s'avança vers lui et lui tapota amicalement le dos, tentant de le réconforter. Les 4 légendes le regardèrent affichant une mine triste, connaissant maintenant l'histoire du croque-mitaine et comprenant mieux la souffrance, le passé qu'il avait enduré.

-On t'aidera ! S'esclaffa Bunny.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ? Bien pas bien ? Vous avez du voir que j'ai finalement raconté toute l'ancienne histoire amoureuse de Pitch, j'avais pour projet de la racontée au fil des chapitres mais j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre avec l'histoire complète ! Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Et oui (pour ceux que ça aurait peut-être choqué ou qui ne connaissait pas ce prénom) son ancienne femme s'appelait Pensée ! ATTENTION dans ma fiction, l'histoire est totalement inventé c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée ! Pourquoi lui ai-je donné ce prénom ? Par ce que de 1 ce prénom est pas du tout connu et moi je le trouve très joli *-*, et de 2 par ce que les pensées sont aussi des fleurs, et ce sont mes fleurs préférés ! Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie ! Laissé une ch'tite review ! Et je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite ! :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de voir que vous restez fidèle à mon histoire !**

**HikaruMichaels : Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Pitch, nos chers gardiens s'occuperont bien de lui il est entre de bonnes mains x), voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**Eya Silvers : Oui, oui, oui Pitch qui pleure c'est possible la pleure et encore quand il pleur il fait tout pour rester silencieux faut pas oublier ça ! Et oui Pitch a aimé, Pitch a embrassé et oui, oui, oui c'est choquant mais pas tant que ça en faite x) ! Tu va t'y habituer enfin... j'espère ! Ah je vois que Alessia est très, très, très détesté c'est très bon tout ça ! *Petit rire sadique* Bonne lecture !**

**The-zia : Merci pour ta review ! :D Et oui, Pitch a eu une femme... Aurais-je eu l'idée la plus bête du siècle ? Sans me vanter je trouve que c'était plutôt bien pensé x)... Ah je savais que tu allais me faire la remarque ! Oui elles étaient copine... Mais (oui il y a un MAIS !) Mais enfaite elles étaient proche mais pas tant que ça, tu saura la cause des agissements d'Alessia vis à vis de Pensée dans un ou deux chapitres, pourquoi elle a fait ça au juste ! Joli jeu de mots x), j'y avais pas pensé ! Ah bah si je viens de faire un jeu de mots, la vache se prénom m'embrouille vachement en faite x) ! Bonne lecture et j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! **

**Voici le 9ème chapitre avec du retard, oui je sais encore désolé ! Mais j'avais pas d'inspiration et je dois dire que ce chapitre là est plutôt court... Mais bon c'est déjà mieux que rien comme on dit ! Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Complice :**

-On t'aidera ! S'esclaffa Bunny.

Pitch esquissa un sourire. Mais ces paroles étaient-elles vraiment sincère ?

Puis quelques secondes après, une boule de lumière blanche illumina la pièce et par la même occasion aveugla les légendes.

Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds, et aux yeux presque blanc se posta devant les gardiens et sous le regard intrigué du croque-mitaine.

-Isiondra ! S'esclaffa Fée.

-Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Poursuivit la gardienne des souvenirs.

La nouvelle venue, fit un petit hochement de tête et se força de sourire, mais Sab vit bien que la gardienne de la métamorphose n'allait pas bien.

Il s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire qui d'ailleurs ne le quittait jamais, et lui salua de la main.

-Bonjour Sab ! Répondit la jeune femme avec une petite voix.

Le marchand de sable fit apparaître un point d'interrogation au dessus de son crâne.

-Mais oui qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Isiondra ? Demanda Nord.

La jeune femme ne pu tenir ses larmes et éclata en sanglot.

-C'est ma faute... Murmura à mi-voix Isiondra.

La tristesse dans la voix d'Isiondra, qui, habituellement était si heureuse, et qui avait toujours un sourire charmeur, angèlique, fendit le coeur des gardiens qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état là.

-Comment ça c'est ta faute ? Demanda le porteur d'espoir avec intrigue.

Elle essuya les larmes et tenta de reprendre comme elle pouvait ses esprits.

-C'est moi qui ai métamorphosé Jack... Alessia m'avait rendu un service il y a bien longtemps et je devais l'aider à mon tour ! Répondit la jeune femme morose.

-Je voulais pas croire que tu l'avait aidé, et là tu nous annonce que t'est ça _complice !_ S'énerva Bunny.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête enfin ? Poursuivit toujours aussi méchamment le lapin de pâques.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Isiondra, rongé par le remord.

-Bunny ça suffit ! S'énerva Fée.

-Même les plus gentils ont un côté méchant ! S'esclaffa le prince des ténèbres.

Bunny roula les yeux au ciel, et Isiondra ignora la remarque.

-Ne nous énervons pas, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Jack au juste ? Demanda Nord en pausant une main sur l'épaule de la gardienne de la métamorphose.

-Je l'ai métamorphose physiquement et mentalement, il est du côté obscur à présent ! Expliqua Isiondra.

-Mais pour... Commença Bunny.

-Mais ! Il n'est pas totalement méchant, il aura toujours un côté gentil en lui, mais lui seul pourra se sortir de là et redevenir celui qu'il était avant ! Coupa la jeune femme.

-Il est sous l'emprise du mal, il ne redeviendra jamais comme avant... S'esclaffa Pitch.

Les paroles du croque-mitaine firent tressaillir les 4 légendes.

-Mais... Mais il y a pas une autre solution... Quelque chose d'autre à faire ? Pour l'aider ? Demanda Fée affolée.

-Si il y en a une... Il faut que quelqu'un se sacrifie pour lui, il faut qu'il s'empare d'une âme, qui est comme vous l'aurez deviné quelqu'un de bon, qui n'a jamais fait de mal. Répondit la femme aux yeux bleu.

-Si... Si il n'y a pas d'autres solutions...Je...Je veux bien me sacrifier pour lui ! Répondit la fée des dents.

-Voyons Fée, ne dit pas de bêtise, Jack s'en sortira, je le sens... Dans ma bedaine ! S'esclaffa Nord en tapotant son ventre.

Le marchand de sable s'avança vers la gardienne des souvenirs et lui afficha un grand sourire, c'était sa manière à lui, de dire que tout ira bien.

La femme ailée esquissa un sourire, se sentant un peu plus rassuré.

-Il aura besoin de votre aide, à tous ! Lança Isiondra.

Les 4 légendes le savaient et ils étaient près à aider Jack quoi qu'il en coûte... Mais Pitch dans tout ça ?

Ils se retournèrent tous, fixant le roi des cauchemars, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Il détourna la tête et vit que tout le monde le fixait attendant une réponse de sa part.

-Quoi ? Ne me dite pas que vous voulez que je vous aide quand même, c'est une blague ? Demanda Pitch avec un petit rire pensant à une mauvaise blague.

Les 4 légendes et la gardienne de la métamorphose continuait de le fixait espérant qu'il comprenne qu'ils avaient besoin de lui.

Le croque-mitaine perdit son rire et cessa de sourire pendant un cour instant.

-(Il eut un petit rire gêné) Ce n'était pas une blague... S'esclaffa Pitch d'une voix un peu déçu.

-Je pensais pas que j'allais te demander ça un jour, mais on a besoin de toi ! Répondit le porteur d'espoir.

-Faisons un marché, on t'aide à te venger d'Alessia et toi en échange tu nous aide pour sauver Jack et le faire redevenir comme avant ! Renchérit le père noël.

-Bien... je crois que je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière, c'est d'accord mais inutile de dire que ce sera la première et dernière fois que je ferais un pacte avec vous, vous êtes dur en affaire vous savez ! Répondit le prince des ténèbres avec une pointe d'agacement.

Le russe esquissa un sourire satisfait.

-Je vous aiderais aussi... J'ai fait le mal c'est à moi de réparer ce que j'ai fait aussi, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! Renchérit Isiondra.

Les 4 légendes semblaient satisfait de voir qu'ils avaient du renfort.

-Quel est le plan ? Demanda Pitch.

Tous regardèrent Nord, celui-ci se gratta le haut de son crâne nu un peu gêné par la situation il dit :

-Ah... J'avais pas pensé à ça !

-C'est perdue d'avance alors... S'esclaffa le roi des cauchemars.

-Mais non rien n'est perdu, tenta de rassurer Fée, nous, nous battrons jusqu'au bout, il faut juste prévoir un plan et essayer de retrouver la trace de Jack et Alessia.

Non loin de là, tapis dans l'ombre, des yeux rouges luisant observait la scène, et en une fraction de seconde la chose avait disparu.

-Bien il faut déjà essayer de retrouver la mère et son fils et nous verrons sur place pour le plan ! S'esclaffa Nord un peu pressé.

-Tous au traî...

Le russe ne pu terminer sa phrase qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre et résonna dans la palais de glace.

Une énorme chauve-souris aux yeux rouges sortit de nul part et se jetait droit sur eux.

En une seconde les 4 légendes, Isiondra et Pitch était plongé dans le néant, le vide, le noir totale et la peur y régnait sur tous, sauf, comme vous l'aurez deviné chez Pitch.

Puis ils sentirent le sol humide et froid.

-Bon travail ! S'esclaffa une voix à moitié hystérique.

-Alessia... Murmura Fée.

* * *

**Alors ce 9ème chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Je sais, il est très court mais je vous promets de faire un très long chapitre la prochaine fois! Promis ! :D Je posterais le chapitre lundi soir ou mardi peut-être, je verrais selon mon temps libre ! :D**

**Jack : Mais oui bien sur, dit tout de suite que t'a la flemme quoi !**

**Moi : Moi ? Mais...Mais non ! J'ai une excuse ! Je fête mon anniversaire dimanche ! ET VLAN DANS TES DENTS JACKY !**

**Jack : *En mode désespérer* T'est taré ma pauvre et m'appelle pas "Jacky" !**

**Moi : Jacky, Jacky, Jacky ! *Rire hystérique* j'aime t'emmerd** !**

**Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me donne du courage en plus !**

**Jack : Nan vous donnez pas cette peine là surtout !**

**Moi : Toi la ferme avant que "Jack Frost" ne devienne plus qu'un vague souvenir compris ?!**

**Jack : J'ai peur -'...**

**A bientôt ! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bien le bonjour !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

**HikaruMichaels : Merci pour ta review ! Et non Jack n'apprendra jamais qu'il faut se tenir bien en présence d'une fille T-T Méchant Jacky... Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Jack est un gamin qu'on adore torturer, dévorer, violer ! *Rire sadique* Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**The-zia : Merci pour te review ! On va dire que ma fiction sort vraiment de l'imaginaire, par ce qu'il faut avouer (entre nous) Pitch ne s'associerait jamais avec les gardiens, c'est purement inventé, on est bien d'accord x) ? Bon voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**Lucile Q : Une nouvelle lectrice ! :D Merci pour ta review ! Oui je dirais à Jack de te faire un petit coucou, mais j'espère que t'aime bien la neige x) ! Oui l'ancien chapitre était très, très court mais comme promis je vous ai fait un chapitre plus long ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Oui, je sais j'ai du retard ! Mais comme on dit : Il vaut mieux prendre son temps et faire les choses bien, que se dépêcher et faire les choses mal.**

**Jack : Ouais, mais t'a beau avoir pris le temps d'écrire ce chapitre, faut avouer entre nous il est pas mal bâclé !**

**Moi : Toi je vais te faire la tête en carré ! C'est ça que tu veux ?**

**Jack : Non...**

**Moi : Alors tais-toi !**

**Jack : ...**

**Enfin bref, voici la suite, un long chapitre comme je vous l'avez promis, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Dilemme**

-Alessia... Murmura Fée.

Tous ouvrirent les yeux, mais comme ils l'avaient imaginé, ils étaient dans le repère d'Alessia, Jack se tenait à ses côtés. Son sourire qui était autrefois angélique, était devenu effrayant.

La gardienne des souvenirs versa une larme, elle ne supportait pas de voir le jeune gardien ainsi.

Alessia le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle :

-Et bien Fée, c'est la peur qui t'attriste comme ça !

Elle lança un rire sinistre, puis environ un dizaine de ses chauves-souris vinrent encercler les gardiens et Pitch. Alessia les compta, mais vit qu'il manquait Isiondra, elle tourna la tête et vit que la jeune femme se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Oh ! Et bien Isiondra tu nous quitte déjà ? (Elle se tourna vers son fils) Va la chercher s'il te plaît ? S'esclaffa la jeune femme le sourire en coin, puis elle se retourna face à ses prisonniers.

Le jeune homme s'avança, mais quand il se pencha pour attraper le bras d'Isiondra, celle-ci lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Jack, ressaisit toi, tu n'est pas comme elle !

Il eut un moment de réflexion, il s'accroupit face à la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda l'adolescent intrigué.

-Tu est le seul à connaître la réponse ! Répondit la jeune gardienne.

Il se releva et voulu lui demandé quelque chose mais sa mère le coupa :

-Tu en mets du temps Jack ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si...Si...Euh...Tout va très bien ! Répondit le jeune homme un peu hésitant.

-Alors tu attends quoi pour me la ramener ? S'énerva la femme aux long cheveux noirs.

Jack resserra sa prise sur son bâton, agacé, il se tourna vers la jeune femme aux cheveux blond, celle-ci le regarda effrayé. L'adolescent aux cheveux noir vit la peur dans ses yeux, et une petite voix au fond de lui, lui disait de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il fronça les sourcils, il tendit sa main hésitante pour s'emparer du bras d'Isiondra, mais il baissa le bras et se retourna énervé.

-Tu n'a qu'à le lui demander ! Répondit froidement Jack.

Il s'envola par un trou dans le toit.

-Jack ! Jack ! Où vas-tu ? Reviens ici ! Hurla Alessia.

Les 4 légendes se regardèrent intrigué. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait de mal à Isiondra ?

Non loin de la vieille maison, sur le toit d'une maison, d'un petit quartier tranquille, une silhouette avec la capuche rabattu sur la tête fixait, le regard perdu, l'horizon.

Puis une voix qui lui semblait familière attira son attention.

-Jamie tu t'est brossé les dents ? Demanda une voix féminine.

-Oui, dit maman je peut lire un petit coup, allez rien que 5 minutes ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! Insista la voix d'un petit garçon.

-Bon d'accord, rien que 5 minutes alors ? Répondit l'autre voix.

-Promis !

Jack se posa sur une fenêtre, et pu apercevoir un petit garçon, allongé sur son lit, livre en main.

-Ce petit garçon... Je connais ce petit garçon ! Murmura Jack troublé.

Le petit garçon en question tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre et s'écria :

-Jack !

L'adolescent resta immobile sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le petit garçon ouvrit la fenêtre et s'écria tout joyeux :

-Et bien entre !

Il vit que Jack ne bougeait pas, il le tira par la manche de son sweat.

-Entre je te dis ! S'esclaffa le garçon.

-Qui est-tu ? Demanda l'adolescent.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du garçon, puis le regard troublé de Jack, stoppa net son rire, il s'avança vers lui d'un pas hésitant, sourcils froncés.

-Mais c'est moi, Jamie ! Répondit l'enfant.

-Jack, qu'est-ce que t'a fait à tes cheveux ? Pis à tes yeux ? Poursuivit l'enfant.

Jack détourna la tête et fixa méchamment Jamie.

-Tu n'est pas Jack, tu me fais peur ! Va t-en ! S'écria le dénommé Jamie, en balançant sa tête de droit à gauche.

Il le poussa vers la fenêtre.

-Va t-en, je te dis ! Hurla l'enfant effrayé, les larmes aux yeux.

L'ancien gardien, lança un regard plein de haine vers Jamie, il le poussa violemment, celui-ci se tapa la tête contre son lit. Il éclata en sanglot, se tenant la tête submergé par la douleur.

-Jack, pourquoi tu me fait du mal ? Je t'ai rien fait pourtant ! Gémit l'enfant.

-La ferme ! T'a compris ? Tais-toi ! Par pitié tais-toi ! Je suis pas Jack, je sais pas qui je suis... Je sais plus... Répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, la voix tremblotante, les larmes aux yeux, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les ramenant en arrière.

Il avait tout oublié, oublié qui il était, le premier enfant qui avait cru en lui, les gardiens, l'homme de la lune, Pitch, sa transformation... Tout... Il avait tout oublié...

Il passa par la fenêtre, laissant dans la souffrance l'enfant, toujours blottit contre son lit se tenant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? Murmura l'enfant.

Il pleura une nouvelle fois, se roulant en boule toujours blottit contre son lit, et bientôt la fatigue l'emporta... Mais il n'y aura pas de rêve cette nuit, il y en aura peut-être plus jamais...

Un cri de colère résonna dans le quartier endormit, Jack se trouvait dans la forêt, en colère et il le faisait savoir.

Il lançait des rayons avec son bâton partout.

-Qui suis-je ? Hurla t-il.

Il se mit à genoux désespérer, laissant glisser son bâton, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, des larmes vinrent troubler sa vue et descendirent le long de ses joues.

-Dîtes-moi ! Murmura t-il d'une voix tremblotante.

Il s'allongea sur le sol, se roulant en boule. Le vent vint frôler doucement ses cheveux, comme une caresse.

-Tu sais qui tu es Jack, mais tu as oubliés ! Murmura une voix douce.

L'adolescent se releva en sursaut, s'empara de son bâton et le pointa dans le vide.

-Qui... Qui... Qui est là ? Demanda l'ancien gardien froidement.

-N'ai pas peur Jack ! Murmura la voix.

-Montre-toi ! S'énerva le jeune homme.

Une silhouette sortit de la pénombre, Jack baissa son bâton mais resta méfiant.

-Isiondra ? Demanda t-il.

Il s'avança de quelques mètres, la silhouette s'approcha vers Jack et confirma sa question. La jeune femme avait toujours ce sourire angélique, rassurant, ses magnifiques yeux bleu, ses longs cheveux blonds, mais une vilaine égratignure se trouvait sur sa joue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'ai fait ? Demanda Jack en montrant sa joue.

-C'est... C'est quand je me suis enfuis du repère d'Alessia, une de ses chauves-souris a essayé de m'attraper, mais elle m'a ratée, et ses griffes m'ont frôlé la joue.

Jack acquiesça, il s'avança vers la jeune gardienne, et posa sa main sur son égratignure. Isiondra plongea son regard dans celui de Jack. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, le vent avait disparu, et le silence s'était installé.

La gardienne de la métamorphose ferma ses yeux, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, elle effleura la bouche de Jack avec ses lèvres, celui-ci recula, surpris.

-Je suis désolé ! S'esclaffa l'ancien gardien.

-Non, tu n'a pas à t'excuser, c'est moi ! Répondit la jeune femme.

Ils se regardèrent gêné, après un cours instant de réflexion, l'adolescent rompit le silence :

-Je crois que je vais y aller !

Celui-ci s'apprêta à s'envoler pour rejoindre sa mère mais Isiondra l'en empêcha.

-Attends Jack ! Je ne te demanderais qu'une chose, de ne rien dire à ta mère, tu fais comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu !

Il acquiesça le sourire aux lèvres.

Il atterrit dans un nouveau trou dans le toit, il était dans une pièce close, c'était un peu comme sa "chambre". La chambre était semblable aux autres pièces de la maison, le plafond avait de nombreux trou laissant apparaître le ciel étoilé, un lit délabré était dans un coin de la pièce, le sol était du parquet avec, aussi de nombreux trous, le papier peints étaient blancs avec quelques motifs.

Il se trouvait, désormais, face à un terrible _dilemme_ entre le bien et le mal...

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre vous a t-il plus ? Je vous annonce que je suis en vacance ! **

**Jack : On s'en fout, sincèrement on s'en fout ! Pourquoi tu nous dis ça ?**

**Moi : Tu vois ! Tu me laisse jamais le temps de finir, j'allais le dire !**

**Donc comme je disais avant qu'un certain esprit de l'hiver m'interrompe, je suis en vacance donc je pourrais accorder plus de temps à ma fiction, plus d'amour et...**

**Jack : *Rire moqueur* De l'amour ? Toi ? La grosse brute ?**

**Moi : JACK FROST ! TU EST OFFICIELLEMENT MORT ! *Sort le bazooka***

**Jack : Oh oh ! *Commence à courir***

**Une petite review ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

**HikaruMichaels : Merci pour ta review ! Je songerais à la batte de base-ball clouter pour la prochaine fois, sa peut-être pas mal x).C'est sur que Jack n'a pas été très sympathique envers Jamie... ^^' Bon voici la suite de l'histoire et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.  
**

**Eya Silvers : Merci pour ta review ! On va dire que Jack à été un puta** de sadique avec Jamie, mais on va dire que c'est sa transformation qui l'a un peu rendu taré, ouais taré c'est le mot que je cherchais x) ! Isiondra et Jack ? Hum...Je peut pas t'en dire plus, tu verra pourquoi Isiondra a voulu embrasser Jack dans le 12ème chapitre, et ce n'était pas du tout de l'amour... Désolé pour les fautes... Je te jure que j'ai fait très attention pour ce chapitre la, j'ai été très minutieuse, enfin je pense qu'il y en a, mais un peu moins... Bon sinon bonne lecture ! :D **

**Lucile Q : Merci pour ta review ! Héhé t'a vu sa un peu ? :K Faut dire que Jack est un sacré soumis T-T... Bon sinon voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira :D !**

**The-Zia : Merci pour ta review ! Mais le fait que Jack "remarque" qu'il est méchant un peu trop tôt sa fait partie de mon plan, et encore il à des doutes sur lui, il ne sait pas vraiment qu'il est "méchant" par ce qu'il croit que c'est ça vrai nature... Pour Isiondra et Jack tu verra dans le 12ème chapitre, que le "baiser" ce n'était pas de l'amour, Isiondra l'a fait avec d'autres attentions en tête, c'était pas de l'amour, absolument pas, mais comme je l'ai dit tout ça fait partie de mon plan... Mais je dis pas quoi ;) Tu verras par toi même... Bonne lecture sinon ! :D**

**Comme je vous l'avez dit, je suis en vacance donc...**

**Jack : Oui bah change de disque, tu va pas nous le dire à chaque chapitre !**

**Moi : *L'ignore***

**Donc comme je suis en vacance *regarde Jack du coin de l'œil* j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre pour vous ! Je suis gentille hein ?! :D**

**Jack : *Murmure* Ou pas...  
**

**Moi : T'a dit quoi ? *Regard de tueuse***

**Jack : Mais...mais...rien ! **

**Moi : C'est ça, je vais te croire peut-être... Je crois que je vais suivre le conseil de HikaruMichaels.**

**Jack : Quel conseil ?**

**Moi : *Sort la batte de base-ball clouter* Celui-là ! *Rire sadique***

**Jack : *Court en hurlant***

**Sinon bonne lecture ! :D **

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Manipulation**

Alessia entra dans la chambre.

-Les gardiens ont réussi à fuir grâce à se sataner Pitch... Il faut aller les retrouver ! S'esclaffa la jeune femme.

Jack haussa les épaules, et l'ignora.

-Dis-moi Jack, tu n'as pas l'intention de couvrir cette petite peste plus longtemps ? Tu comptais quand même me dire que tu l'avais vu dans la forêt . Et qu'elle avait essayé de t'embrasser . N'est-ce pas ? Demanda Alessia froidement.

Jack se leva d'un bond, surpris.

-Bien sur que oui, j'allais te le dire ! Elle n'a pas pu m'embrasser de toute façon, je me suis enfuis avant ! Répondit l'adolescent.

-Donc tu n'as pas de sentiment pour elle . Demanda la jeune femme un peu plus rassurer.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Bien, de toute manière, elle ne t'aime pas ! C'est de la manipulation, elle n'a aucun sentiment pour toi, elle se sert de toi, et son plan final sera de se débarrasser de toi et ensuite elle se débarrassera de moi, c'est ça que tu veux . Demanda Alessia.

-Qui me dit que tu dis la vérité ? Demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs méfiants.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance . Tu préfères peut-être suivre cette petite peste, elle la laisser te mener en bateau ! Elle ne t'aime pas mon ange, c'est la gardienne de la métamorphose je te rappelle, elle t'aurait manipulé pour que tu me tues, c'est tout ce qu'elle veut : te détruire et me détruire.

En un instant, la colère envahit Jack, il ne supportait pas l'idée que l'on se débarrasse de lui aussi facilement et encore moins qu'on se débarrasse de sa mère, la haine l'aveugla.

-Suis-moi, je sais par où elle est partie ! S'esclaffa l'adolescent colérique.

-Non-trésors, j'ai une bien meilleure idée ! (Elle lui murmura à l'oreille) Je voudrais que tu me rendes un petit service !

-Tout ce que tu voudras maman ! Répondit l'adolescent.

-Tue Fée pour moi ! Si nous, nous débarrassons d'elle, se débarrasser des gardiens, de pitch et d'Isiondra sera un jeu d'enfant !

Une lueur malsaine brillait dans les yeux du jeune homme, un sourire en coin s'afficha. Il acquiesça.

Elle lui tendit une fiole, à l'intérieur il y avait un liquide noirâtre.

-C'est du poison, tu n'auras qu'à lui faire boire le contenu !

Jack s'empara de la fiole et s'envola par un des trous du toit.

La lueur de la lune éclairait le sourire malsain d'Alessia qui fixait au loin son fils partir.

-Trop facile... Murmura-t-elle.

_Pôle Nord_

-On l'a échappé belle ! S'esclaffa Bunny.

-De rien ! Répliqua Pitch agacé.

-Oui, bah c'était la moindre des choses de nous sortir de là, non . Répondit sèchement le lapin de Pâques.

-Du calme, il faut maintenant prévoir un plan et avant tout retrouver Isiondra ! S'esclaffa Nord.

Tous acquiescèrent.

-Nous devrions, retourner à Burgess et se séparer pour la retrouver ! Proposa Fée.

Sab qui se tenait à ses côtés, fit un hochement de tête avec un grand sourire, c'était sa manière à lui de dire que c'était une bonne idée.

-Non ! C'est trop dangereux, si Alessia nous retrouve, nous sommes fichus ! Répondit le père Noël.

-Je pourrais y aller, je suis déjà plus discret que vous, je peux me cacher dans l'ombre et je pourrais la retrouver et vous la ramener ! Proposa le croque-mitaine.

-Excellente idée, Pitch tu t'y colle, et quant à nous il faut prévoir un plan d'attaque ! Répondit Nord.

Le prince des ténèbres avait déjà disparu.

-Moi je propose de kidnapper Jack, de le ramener ici, et d'essayer de le raisonner un peu ! Proposa le porteur d'espoir.

-Bonne idée mais... Ce ne sera pas si facile, surtout qu'il est pratiquement tout le temps au côté de sa mère. Je vous propose de discuter de ça autour d'une bonne tasse de thé ! S'esclaffa le gardien de l'émerveillement.

Bunny roula les yeux au ciel, exaspérer par la gourmandise de Nord.

-Je vais le préparer ! Répliqua la gardienne des souvenirs.

La fée des dents se dirigea vers la cuisine, elle versa de l'eau dans la bouilloire, et la chauffa. Elle s'empara des tasses, l'une d'elles était sa préférée, la tasse représentait elle et ses petites fées dans leur palais. C'était Bunny qui l'avait peint et le lui avait offert pour Pâques. Dès que la bouilloire eut fini de chauffer l'eau, elle versa l'eau dans chacune des tasses, puis elle voleta jusqu'à la boîte à sucre qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce, alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné, une silhouette s'avança vers une des tasses et versa un liquide noirâtre, le liquide se dilua et prit la même couleur que le thé, un ricanement se fit entendre dans la pièce. Fée se retourna surprise, mais ne vit personne, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, elle posa la bouilloire, les tasses, la boîte à sucre dans un plateau en argent.

La gardienne voleta jusqu'au bureau de Nord.

-Ah enfin ! S'esclaffa le russe.

Elle posa le plateau sur le bureau, Sab s'empara d'une tasse, Bunny d'une autre, Nord s'empara de la tasse préférée de fée et la porta à ses lèvres, celle-ci rouspéta :

-hé là ! C'est ma tasse, pas touche !

Nord la tendit à la fée des dents, et s'empara d'une autre. Tous burent une gorgée.

-Bien... Alors que faisons-nous ? Demanda le père Noël.

-Bah, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je propose de...

Bunny fut couper par les toussotements de la gardienne des souvenirs, celle-ci se tenait la gorge, elle lâcha sa tasse qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol.

-Fée, ça va ? Demanda Nord.

Celle-ci ne répondait plus, elle s'écroula sur le sol, se tenant toujours la gorge, cherchant désespérément à respirer.

Un morceau de sa tasse était dans sa main, elle put voir un liquide noirâtre, elle écarquilla les yeux et comprit qu'elle s'était faite empoisonnée...

Une larme perla le long de sa joue, et tout doucement elle ferma les yeux.

Les 3 autres légendes étaient à genoux vers elle. Le vieux russe, la secouait dans tous les sens.

-Fée, réveilles-toi ! Hurla-t-il.

-Aller debout, si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle ! Répliqua le lapin de Pâques inquiet.

Aucune réponse...

-Elle est... non ! Murmura le porteur d'espoir les larmes aux yeux. Il se releva tournant le dos aux 2 légendes pour cacher ses larmes.

Il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée que son amie était... morte...

-Non... Murmura le vieux russe.

Et bientôt les larmes envahirent le visage des 3 légendes. Ils n'avaient même pas pu lui dire au revoir, l'aider... Tout c'était passé tellement vite...

Et voilà que la gardienne des souvenirs était plongée dans un sommeil éternel... Nul ne pourra la réveiller...

La lueur de la lune éclairait le corps inanimé.

-Et toi ? Tu n'as rien fait pour l'aider ! Hurla le lapin de Pâques.

-C'est p...p...pas possible... C'est...c...c'est un cauchemar ! Bégayait Nord.

Triste réalité mais pourtant il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, jamais elle ne pourra rouvrir ses yeux, elle appartenait désormais au royaume des morts.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ? Oui je sais il est pas très joyeux... Mais ça vous a plus, j'espère ? Une petite review ? Je posterais le prochain chapitre je pense sois dimanche, sois lundi comme je suis en VACANCE ! *Regarde Jack***

**Moi : *S'approche de lui* VACANCE VACANCE VACANCE ! Bah tu dis plus rien ?**

**Jack : Non... Laisse moi...**

**Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**Jack : *Sort la tronçonneuse* VENGEANCE !**

**Moi : Oh non... *Court***

**D'ailleurs pour vous faire une petite idée de la suite de l'histoire le prochain chapitre à pour nom "Vengeance". *Voit Jack se rapprocher***

**Bon bah à très bientôt ! *Part en hurlant***


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Voici le 12ème chapitre ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :D**

**HikaruMichaels : Merci pour ta review ! t'a bien compris Jack si tu te calme pas, bah il y a Pyramid Head qui va t'achever, quoique c'est plutôt pratique :D, au moins j'aurais pas à te tué moi même :K ! Mais si Alessia a opté pour le poison, c'est comme tu l'a dit c'est une TRAITRESSE !Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !  
**

**Lucile Q : Mais Jack est un sadique ! Mais c'est cool ça, on va dire que ça le rend plus mignon *-* ! Au merci j'y penserais pour la première fois sa peut être pas mal de le voir brûlé vif *rire sadique* ! Plutôt vilaine Alessia qui a ordonné à Jack de tué Fée ;) ! J'espère que la suite plaira !**

**The-Zia : Merci pour ta review ! Alessia est très, très détesté c'est parfait, oui c'est vrai qu'elle est pas gentille du tout... Vilaine fille ! x) Pas d'histoire d'amour ? Ah je n'ai pas dit ça ! Peut-être qu'il y en aura une... peut-être pas... j'aime faire du suspens ! :D Bon bref voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**Eya Silvers : Merci pour ta review ! Oui Alessia est une vilaine fille, mais faut pas en vouloir à mon petit Jack, il est sous l'emprise du mal :( Hein mon Jacky ? :D Non te suicide pas ! L'histoire n'est pas terminé, j'ai encore besoin de tes reviews qui me font rigoler ! Bon sinon voilà la suite ! ;)**

**Guest : Nouveau/Nouvelle lecteur/lectrice ? Contente de savoir que mes petits délires te font sourire :) !**

**TheDeadlyNadder : OUI ! Une nouvelle lectrice ou nouveau lecteur ? Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi le côté obscur de Jack je l'aime bien, il est trop mignon *bave*. Oui Fée est bel et bien morte mais... mais tu verras je n'en dirais pas plus :) Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.  
**

**Bon bah voici la suite, oui je sais, j'ai du retard...**

**Jack : T'a toujours du retard -'...**

**Moi : Mais qu'est-ce que t'a à te la ramené tout le temps toi ?**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle me plaît à moi ! :D**

**Jack : Ça va ? Pas trop narcissique ?**

**Moi : Mais euh...je rigole un peu d'humour voyons !**

**Je poste la suite très en retard car il faut dire que j'ai pas trop le temps et pas trop l'inspiration...**

**Jack : t'a toujours une excuse -'.**

***L'ignore* J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes :D *Sort la batte de base-ball cloutée et enflammé***

**Moi : *Appelle d'une voix douce* Jack ?**

**Jack : *Avale sa salive difficilement* Oh oh...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Vengeance**

_Pôle Nord_

Les 3 gardiens se réunirent autour de la jeune femme immobile, puis deux silhouettes sortirent de l'ombre.

-J'ai retrouvé Isiondra ! S'exclama Pitch.

Aucune réponse... Pitch et Isiondra s'avancèrent vers les gardiens, et virent Fée sur le sol inconsciente.

La gardienne de la métamorphose recula, les larmes aux yeux.

-Nous allons tous y passer... Soupira le croque-mitaine en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla et pris un morceau de la tasse brisée, elle y vit au fond un liquide noirâtre.

-Elle a été empoisonnée ! Murmura Isiondra.

Elle se releva le morceau de tasse toujours à la main.

-Quel est le plan ? Demanda le prince des ténèbres.

-Il n'y a plus de plan... Répondit le lapin de pâques remplit de tristesse.

-Il faudrait peut-être en prévoir un ! Répliqua le roi des cauchemars.

-Mais on s'en fiche du plan ! Fée est morte ! Hurla Bunny les larmes aux yeux.

-Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Elle n'est rien pour moi, c'est juste pour me venger d'Alessia que je me suis allié avec vous ! Répondit le plus calmement Pitch.

Sab se retourna et lui lança un regard de tueur, les larmes aux coins des yeux.

Pitch roula les yeux au ciel et lâcha un soupir.

-Si Fée, est si importante pour vous, vous attendez quoi pour vous venger d'Alessia et de Jack ? Demanda le croque-mitaine.

-Pitch a raison, nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ça ! Répliqua Nord.

Le prince des ténèbres afficha un sourire en coin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ? Demanda Isiondra la voix pleine de tristesse.

Tous réfléchirent un court instant.

-Moi je propose de kidnapper Jack, sans lui Alessia sera moins puissante ! Répondit le porteur d'espoir.

-Il n'y aura peut-être même pas besoin de le kidnapper... Répliqua la gardienne de la métamorphose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la ? Demanda le gardien de l'émerveillement.

-Je l'ai un peu manipulé, je l'ai embrassé... Répondit Isiondra.

-Tu as des sentiments pour Jack ? Demanda Nord un peu perdue.

-Quoi ? Non ! Je...J'ai fait ça pour réparer mes erreurs... Répondit la jeune femme.

-Quoi...quoi...quoi ? Comment ça réparer tes erreurs ? J'y comprends rien... S'exclama le lapin de pâques.

-En l'embrassant, je pensais qu'une part de ce qu'il était avant, l'aiderais à se rappeler que c'est quelqu'un de bien au fond ! Expliqua Isiondra.

-Donc ce n'était pas de l'amour, pas du tout ? S'assura le croque-mitaine.

-N...N...Non bien sur que... non ! Bafouilla la gardienne.

Pitch haussa un sourcil, il ne la croyait pas du tout, Isiondra le comprit bien vite ce qui la rendit mal à l'aise.

Peut-être était elle amoureuse de Jack en fin de compte !

-Je ne dirais rien... Ajouta le roi des cauchemars.

Les 3 légendes regardèrent Pitch et Isiondra, ils n'y comprenaient rien, le russe détourna la conversation :

-On s'en tient au plan de Bunny, kidnapper Jack me paraît être une bonne idée !

Tous acquiescèrent.

-Bien tous au traîneau alors ! S'exclama le gardien de l'émerveillement.

Bunny fit une petite moue et répondit :

-Non, c'est pas une bonne idée ! J'ai un moyen plus rapide et moins dangereux !

Il afficha un sourire en coin et tapota le sol avec sa patte, un gros trou noir se forma.

Tous tombèrent dans l'énorme trou, sauf Bunny, il se dirigea vers Fée, toujours immobile sur le sol, la prit dans ses bras, et l'installa allongé sur un canapé, il lui caressa la joue.

-On te vengera, promis ! Murmura le porteur d'espoir, le sourire en coin. Puis il se dirigea vers le trou qu'il avait créé et sauta à l'intérieur, le trou se referma.

Il arriva à Burgess et se dirigea vers les autres.

_Antre d'Alessia_

Une silhouette se faufila par un des nombreux trous du toit.

-Tu as fait ce que je voulais, Jack ? Demanda une voix dans l'obscurité.

Jack s'avança mené par la voix.

-Oui, elle est morte ! Répondit-il satisfait.

Alessia esquissa un sourire, mais son sourire était loin d'être rassurant.

Elle avait dans ses mains un boule de cristal, elle se tourna vers son fils.

-Qu'est-ce ? Demanda l'adolescent.

-C'est une boule de cristal, c'est quelqu'un de ma connaissance qui me l'a prêté... entre guillemets... Répliqua la jeune femme.

-Comment ça entre guillemets ? Questionna le jeune homme.

-Hum... Disons que j'ai du lui prendre de force, mais bon ce qui est fait, est fait ! Répondit Alessia.

-Avec ça, poursuivit-elle, je peux savoir où ils se trouvent et les intentions des gardiens, Isiondra et de ce cher Pitch.

-Tu attends quoi, alors pour t'en servir ? Demanda Jack impatient.

-Je t'attendais toi ! Répliqua la jeune femme.

Elle posa la boule sur une table recouvert par une grande nappe blanche en soie. Elle posa ses deux mains sur la boule, un nuage noir se forma dans la boule, laissant apparaître les gardiens, où ils se trouvaient et dans quel but.

-Ils nous cherchent... Dit-moi Jack, tu n'a qu'à leur donner un indice, va les rejoindre et conduit les jusqu'à moi, je me ferais un plaisir de les accueillirent ! S'exclama Alessia le sourire en coin.

Jack acquiesça.

-Attends, une minute ! S'écria la femme aux cheveux noirs.

Jack se retourna, il haussa un sourcil se demandant bien ce qu'elle avait à ajouter.

-Tu auras besoin d'elles ! Poursuivit-elle.

Une dizaine de chauves-souris sortirent de nul part. Jack afficha un sourire mauvais, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'envola dans le ciel avec les chauves-souris sous le regard impuissant de la lune.

L'ancien gardien n'eut pas de mal à trouver les 3 légendes et les deux accompagnateurs grâce à ses amies les chauves-souris, Jack était perché dans un arbre.

-Attendez ! S'exclama Nord.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas cette fois ? Demanda Bunny lassé.

-C'est par où le repère d'Alessia déjà ? Questionna Nord.

Pitch allait lui répondre mais une voix qui leur était très familière le coupa :

-Le repère de ma mère ? Je peux vous y emmenez, si vous voulez !

Jack descendit de l'arbre où il était perché, il croisa le regard d'Isiondra qui lui sourit. Son cœur se mit à battre tellement fort, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il se sentit rougir, logiquement en tant qu'immortel il ne pouvait pas rougir, mais si il avait été humain il aurait eut la couleur d'une tomate. Mais il se rappela de la mise en garde de sa mère, et ne se laissa pas dépasser par ses sentiments.

-Non ça ira, on n'a plus besoin d'aller au repère de ta mère puisque c'est toi qu'on cherchait ! Répondit Bunny en lançant un boomerang dans sa direction.

L'adolescent esquiva de justesse le boomerang, il fit signe aux chauves-souris de le rejoindre, celle-ci foncèrent droit sur les gardiens, Pitch et...

-STOP ! Hurla Isiondra.

Les énormes bêtes se stoppèrent net devant la jeune femme, Jack haussa un sourcil.

-Jack, commença t-elle, tu n'est pas obligé de faire ça ! Alessia te manipule !

-C'est toi qui m'a manipulé ! C'est toi la traîtresse dans cette histoire... Répondit l'adolescent froidement.

-_VENGEANCE ! _Hurla t-il.

Avant même que les chauves-souris se ruent sur Isiondra, celle-ci hurla de plus belle :

-ATTENDS ! Jack, je te jure qu'être méchant... Enfin ce que tu est actuellement n'est pas ta vraie nature, tu n'est pas ça Jack et toi seul peut en altérer le cours.

Une des énormes bêtes impatientent de s'attaquer au clan ennemi se rua sur la gardienne, celle-ci se protégea avec ses mains en hurlant tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Un fouet de sable doré vint percuter la chauve-souris, qui, par la peur s'envola dans le ciel étoilé.

-Merci Sab... Murmura la jeune femme.

Le petit bonhomme fait de sable, esquissa un sourire.

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, prouve-le ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

La jeune femme allait lui répondre mais un boomerang vint percuter la tête de Jack, qui s'écroula sur le sol assommé par le choc.

-Bunny ! S'écria la gardienne.

-Bah quoi ? Demanda celui-ci gêné.

-Notre plan c'était de le kidnapper donc il fallait bien l'assommer ou faire je ne sais quoi d'autre non ? Poursuivit-il.

Isiondra lâcha un soupir.

-Rentrons ! S'exclama t-elle.

Tous la suivirent sans dire un mot, sauf Pitch qui s'arrêta surpris que les chauves-souris ne soient pas intervenue, il les fixa au loin s'envolant vers une destination inconnu.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre il était bien ou... pas ? **

**Jack : Ou pas...**

**Moi : De toute manière je t'ai jamais demandé de lire mon chapitre toi, donc ton avis tu sais où tu peux te le mettre !**

**Jack : Ahahah ! Madame n'aime pas la critique... J'ai le droit de me venger non ? Tu me fais passé pour un psychopathe dans ta fiction je te rappelle !**

**Moi : Je sais mais t'est trop mignon en psychopathe... *Lui fait plein de bisous baveux***

**Jack : Beurk...**

**Laissé une review ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir de les lire :D ! Je ne sais absolument pas quand je posterais le chapitre suivant, quand j'aurais le temps peut-être dans la semaine...  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci à Lucile Q et The-Zia d'avoir prit le temps de laisser une review !  
**

**Lucile Q : Jack tout brûlé ? Il est trop mignon *grand filet de bave*. Oui pauvre Fée... Mais comme on dit il y a toujours une solution à tout ! :) Peut-être reviendra t-elle par mis les vivants ou peut-être pas :D Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)**

**The-Zia : Merci pour ta review ! Tu peux pas t'en empêcher Jacky ? C'est plus fort que toi d'être irrespectueux envers nous... les femmes ! Vilain Jack, Vilain ! Ah oui des sentiments, et si tu as aimé ça tu va en avoir encore plus dans ce chapitre là mais je te laisse le découvrir ^^ ! Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !**

**Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Prisonnier**

_Pôle Nord _

Ils arrivèrent au pôle, Nord tenait Jack dans ses bras, celui-ci était encore inconscient, ils arrivèrent dans une des chambres de l'immense palais de glace. Isiondra attacha Jack au lit avec des sangles en cuir, pour être sur qu'il ne s'échapperait pas. Elle se posa sur une chaise et attendit que celui-ci se réveille. Des secondes...des minutes...des heures passèrent. Bunny entra dans la chambre et demanda :

-Il est réveillé ?

-Non pas encore... Répondit Isiondra avec la voix fatigué.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer, je peux prendre le relais si tu veux, c'est quand même un peu de ma faute si il est comme ça, non ? Répliqua le porteur d'espoir avec le sourire.

La jeune femme acquiesça, lui rendit son sourie, se leva, se dirigea vers la porte mais elle se stoppa net alors qu'elle allait franchir le seuil de la porte.

-Tu l'a peut-être tué ! S'exclama la gardienne avec inquiétude.

-Mais non, mais non, aller va te reposer, j'en suis sur qu'il va bien, il est seulement inconscient ! Tenta de rassurer le lapin de pâques.

Dès que Isiondra disparu, Bunny se hâta de prendre le pouls de l'adolescent, tout allait bien, son cœur battait encore et sa respiration était normale. Bunny lâcha un soupir de soulagement, il ne pouvait même pas imaginé qu'il aurait pu le tué à cause d'un petit choc, surtout que qu'il n'avait pas lançé son boomerang fort comparé à certaines fois.

Après quelques heures, le lapin de pâques à moitié endormit fut réveillé par des gémissements, il se réveilla en sursaut :

-Hein ? Quoi ? Gémit Bunny surpris.

L'adolescent cloîtré sur le lit, bougeait de plus en plus, mais il avait les yeux fermés.

Faisait-il un cauchemars ? Bunny s'avança vers le lit, et remua un peu Jack.

-Allez réveille-toi la marmotte, t'a assez dormi comme ça ! S'exclama Bunny.

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, quelques gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient sur son front, il tenta de bouger mais vit qu'il était attaché.

-Qu'est-ce que... Murmura l'ancien gardien.

Il regarda ses mains sanglés, il lança un regard de tueur à Bunny.

-Détachez-moi ! Hurla l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

Il répétait et hurlait de plus en plus fort : Détachez-moi ! Détachez-moi !

Les 2 autres gardiens, Pitch et Isiondra accoururent dans la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? On égorge un cochon ou quoi ? S'exclama Nord un peu sonné. (Il venait de se réveiller de sa sieste)

-Euh... Pas exactement, c'est Jack le problème ! Répondit le porteur d'espoir en pointant l'adolescent du doigt.

La gardienne de la métamorphose accouru vers Jack. Celui-ci essayait de se débattre des sangles en hurlant comme un possédé.

-Jack arrête ! Tu va te faire mal ! S'écria Isiondra.

Les 3 légendes étaient sous le choc.

-Sab mets lui en une ! S'exclama le lapin de pâques.

Le marchand de sable s'exécuta, il forma une boule de sable entre ses deux petites mains potelées.

-Non Sab ! Ça ne servira à rien ! S'écria le jeune femme.

-Jack écoute moi, poursuivit Isiondra en s'adressant à Jack, s'il te plaît calme toi, si nous avons fait ça c'est pour ton bien !

L'adolescent l'ignorait sous l'emprise de la colère et se contentait d'hurler : Détachez-moi !

-Ma parole, il est devenu fou ! S'exclama Nord.

-Mais non, il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour qu'il se remette de ses émotions, laissez moi seul avec lui ! Répondit la gardienne.

Tous sortirent de la chambre. Isiondra prit une chaise, et s'installa à côté du lit où se trouvait Jack.

L'adolescent hurlait toujours les mêmes paroles, en essayant de se débattre même si il savait pertinemment que c'était perdu d'avance. La jeune femme se mit à fredonner un air, mais à cause de ses hurlements Jack ne l'entendait pas. Elle continuait quand même de fredonner cette air, si doux, si harmonieux si rassurant avec sa voix angélique et miraculeusement le jeune homme se calma peu à peu comme apaisé, il l'écouta silencieusement, la gardienne continuait de chanter, puis elle s'arrêta. Un grand silence retomba.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Finit par demander Jack.

-C'est ma façon à moi d'apaisée les gens mais j'utilise surtout ça pour...

-Je parle pas de ce que tu viens de fredonner, coupa l'adolescent froidement, je te demande pourquoi tu m'a attaché !

-C'était pour m'assurer que tu ne t'échappe pas, si il y avait eut une autre solution que t'attacher comme si tu étais un montre, je l'aurais fait, crois-moi !

-Je suis un monstre !

-Non Jack, je t'assure que tu n'en ai pas un, je suis vraiment navré de t'avoir attaché ainsi, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions !

-Il y avait une autre solution !

Isiondra haussa un sourcil attendant la suite.

-De me détacher immédiatement ! Hurla l'ancien gardien.

La gardienne de la métamorphose s'avança à la hauteur de Jack et s'empara de sa main, et posa celle-ci sur sa joue, l'adolescent la regarda surpris.

-Tu t'en rappelle, Jack ? Dans la forêt... Tu avais posé ta main sur ma joue, sur mon égratignure plus exactement... Le fait que la température de ton corps soit aussi basse, le contact avec ta main m'avais fait un bien fou, et quelque part tu m'a rassuré, je n'avais plus peur... S'exclama la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas pourquoi Isiondra lui parlait de ça, il répondit :

-Pourquoi tu me parle de ça ?

-Si je te parle de ça, c'est pour te prouver que tu n'est pas un monstre, Jack... Que quelque part au fond de toi, il y a ce côté gentil.

Elle posa sa main sur le torse de l'esprit.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien, mais tout ça et caché au fond de toi... Reprit-elle d'une voix qui était la plus douce, la plus rassurante.

-Détache-moi, s'il te plaît ! Supplia l'adolescent plus gentiment cette fois.

Isiondra retira sa main du torse du garçon.

-J'ai soif ! S'exclama t-il plus froidement.

-Je reviens, je vais t'apporter un verre d'eau.

Elle partit de la chambre, Jack tenta désespérément de retirer les sangles de ses poignets poussant des petits gémissements quand il y arrivais presque, la gardienne revint avec le verre d'eau, elle pencha le verre sur les lèvres de Jack, au contact des lèvres de Jack, le verre fut recouvert d'une couche de givre, l'esprit but 2, 3 gorgées.

-Merci ! Murmura t-il.

Isiondra lui sourie, le silence retomba de nouveau.

-Tu es déjà tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un ? Demanda Jack.

Cette question paraissait stupide aux yeux de l'ancien gardien, mais il ne voulait pas que le silence retombe et qu'il se regarde sans rien dire, il avait posé une question qui lui était venu à l'esprit, la gardienne de la métamorphose fut surprise par la question de Jack. En quoi ça pouvait l'intéresser ?

-Oui... Finit-elle par répondre.

-Mais je ne me rappelle plus la sensation que ça fait de... Poursuivit la gardienne.

-De tomber amoureux ? Demanda Jack.

-Non, (elle eut un petit rire gêné) d'embrasser...

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, Jack la fixa.

-Et toi ? Demanda t-elle.

-Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, enfin pas dans mon souvenir... Répondit l'adolescent le plus sincèrement possible.

Jack se pencha sur Isiondra et ferma les yeux, la jeune femme en fit de même, mais sans prévenir quelqu'un entra en catastrophe dans la chambre...

-Il y a un probl... Commença Nord.

Il vit que les deux allaient s'embrasser.

-Je dérange ? Demanda le gardien de l'émerveillement gêné.

-Non, non ! Je comptais partir de toute manière ! Quel est le problème ? Questionna la jeune femme.

-Viens voir à la salle du globe ! Dit-moi Jack est bien attaché ? Demanda le père noël.

La gardienne fit un hochement de tête pour lui dire oui.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez quand je suis rentré ? Questionna le gardien.

-Rien... Répondit la gardienne.

-Isiondra, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Tu as des sentiments pour Jack c'est ça ?

La jeune femme allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais Nord la coupa :

-Et ne me dit pas non ! Je ne serais pas entré, vous vous seriez embrassé !

Quelques minutes passèrent, sans rien remarquer il s'était arrêté dans le couloir qui menait à la salle du globe.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens au juste... Finit par répondre la gardienne de la métamorphose.

-Mais ne dit rien ! Poursuivit la jeune femme.

-Tu sais bien que tu peux compter sur moi, je ne dirais rien promis ! Répondit le père noël.

-Merci Nord ! S'écria Isiondra.

Elle lui sauta au cou, Nord fut un peu surpris de sa réaction, mais il l'a pris un petit moment dans ses bras, puis il s'exclama :

-Bon, allons à la salle du globe, les autres nous attendent, on doit te montrer quelque chose !

* * *

**TADAAAAA ! Alors ? Ce chapitre ?  
**

**Jack : Pourquoi t'a mis "TADAAAAA" ?**

**Moi : A te revoilà toi ?**

**Jack : Bah ouais... Bon répond à ma question !**

**Moi : Bah tout simplement pour dire que c'est la fin de ce chapitre, oui je sais ça sert pas à grand chose..**

**Jack : Bah comme toi quoi, tu sers pas à grand chose non plus ! *Rire***

**Moi : Mais euh... *Boude*  
**

**Jack : Bon bah comme elle boude, je vais le dire à sa place : A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, et laissé des reviews, *murmure* pas trop méchante sinon elle va encore bouder ! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, enfin x) ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :D  
**

**The-Zia : Un presque baiser, mais ce chapitre s'annonce moins romantique, oui je sais je casse un peu tout le truc x) ! Bon bah voici le chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira :)**

**HikaruMichaels : Et bien tu va le savoir dans ce chapitre ce qu'il y a dans la salle du globe, une surprise t'y attends ;) Bonne lecture !**

**Lucile Q : Ça ne me dérangerais pas que Jack décore ma pièce *-*, il est tellement mignon même quand il est tout défiguré x) ! Oui pauvre Jack :(, en plus ça le rend maboule d'être attaché x) Non quand il a bu, l'eau n'a pas gelé, je t'explique pourquoi, en devenant le méchant Jack, officiellement il n'est plus l'esprit de l'hiver, il a quand même gardé un petit côté "esprit de l'hiver" donc il y a juste le verre qui c'est recouvert d givre :), oui je sais mes chapitres sont extrêmement court ! Et celui-là je dois dire est l'un des plus court que j'ai fait ! J'espère qu'il te plaira quand même :)**

**Eya Silvers : Oui les deux pour le moment c'est un peu le... coup de foudre si je peux dire ça, c'est à peu près ça x) mais ce chapitre risque de te paraître moins romantique... Ahah ! Tu verra par toi même si le couple qui se forme cassera ou non, je te laisse patienter, puisque nous saurons ça au tout dernier chapitre de ma fiction ! Oui je te l'accord Jack fait pire que flipper x), mais il est quand même mignon *-* Bonne lecture ;)**

**Oui je n'ai aucune excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre aucune... Ah si peut-être une excuse, je n'avais pas du tout d'inspiration ! Et... (Je vous demanderez de ne pas tuer) ce chapitre est super court c'est un des chapitres qui est le plus court de ma fiction pour l'instant x), mais promis le prochain chapitre sera SUPER LONG ! Promis ! Bon je vous laisse lire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Nouveau Danger**

_Antre d'Alessia_

Deux mains enveloppèrent une boule de cristal, à l'intérieur apparut un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sanglé à un lit, essayant de se débattre.

-Ils ont eu Jack ! Maugréa Alessia.

Elle fit une petite moue et poursuivit :

-Bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez, il y aura un prix à payer !

Un ricanement sinistre résonna dans la vieille maison, puis des sortes de piaillements se firent entendre, la jeune femme tourna la tête et vit ses chauves-souris apparaîtrent.

Elles piaillèrent toutes en même temps, et Alessia semblait les comprendre, elle écoutait attentivement chacune d'entre elles.

-Hum... bien... je vois... Murmura l'esprit des mauvais souvenirs.

-Je crois que l'aide d'Orphèle serait la bienvenue... S'exclama l'esprit.

Elle fit signe à une de ses chauves-souris de venir la rejoindre, elle chevaucha l'énorme bête et partit par un des trous du toit.

_Antre d'Orphèle_

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année marchait dans un des couloirs de l'immense palais. Il avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux verts, le torse nu laissant apparaître ses muscles, un short en jean.

-Maître ! S'exclama une petite voix.

L'homme tourna la tête et répondit :

-Nyderania ! Je t'écoute ma chère !

-Alessia vous demande !

Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'esprit.

-Bien faite la venir, il y avait longtemps ! Ordonna Orphèle.

La dénommée Nyderania acquiesça et partit chercher la jeune femme.

Nyderania était une nymphe.

-Maître veux bien vous recevoir ! Suivez-moi ! S'exclama la nymphe.

Alessia afficha un sourire satisfait, et suivit Nyderania pour qu'elle la mène à Orphèle.

-Oh mais quel plaisir de te voir ! Il y avait si longtemps, que me vaut la visite de la plus charmante des femmes ? Demanda l'immortel.

-Toujours aussi charmeur, à ce que je vois ! Répondit l'esprit des mauvais souvenirs.

-Si je suis ici, c'est par ce que j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Poursuivit la jeune femme.

-De mon aide ? Et en quoi puis je t'aider ?

-Hum... si mes souvenirs sont bon, c'est bien toi qui retire l'innocence des enfants une fois qu'ils deviennent adulte, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir !

-J'ai une autre question !

-Je t'écoute !

-Une fois que tu retire leur innocence, ils ne croient donc plus en rien ? Plus au père noël, à la fée des dents, au marchand de sable et au lapin de Pâques ?

Orphèle ne répondit rien, finalement il regretta d'avoir accepter que Alessia lui rende visite.

-Je vais devoir te demander de sortir ! S'exclama l'immortel.

-Répond d'abord à ma question ! Répondit l'esprit des mauvais souvenirs.

Le gardien fit une petite moue et répondit le plus calmement possible :

-Pour être honnête, oui, une fois qu'ils ont perdu toute innocence, ils ne croient plus aux gardiens, j'ignore tes attentions mais si c'est ce que je pense, je ne t'aiderais pas Alessia !

-Et à quoi pense-tu ? Questionna la jeune femme.

-Ce que je pense ? Je pense que tu veux de débarrasser des gardiens, ma décision est déjà faite, je ne t'aiderais pas, les gardiens sont mes amis et je ne les trahiraient pas !

Alessia avait toujours un sourire en coin, il ne quittait pas ses lèvres, elle se doutait déjà de la réaction d'Orphèle et avait anticiper.

-Dommage... Soupira l'immortelle.

-Sort, s'il te plaît ! Répliqua Orphèle plus méchamment.

-Orphèle ! Mon cher Orphèle, ne dit pas que tu ne trahira pas les gardiens, tu l'a déjà fait une fois, je te propose quelque chose...

-Je n'ai jamais trahi les gardiens, sort maintenant ! Répondit froidement l'immortel.

Alessia ricana :

-Dois-je te rappeler la fois où tu as aider _Pitch ? _Tu avais retiré l'innocence de la moitié des enfants qui habitent sur cette terre et Pitch avait fait le reste !

-C'est du passé !

-Peut-être, mais les gardiens ne sont pas au courant, je pense que ça ne leur plairait pas d'apprendre que tu a aidé Pitch et que tu joue toujours l'innocent au moment ou je te parle, je te propose un marché.

Orphèle fit une petite moue et s'exclama :

-Je t'écoute, qu'a tu à me proposer ?

-Voilà ce que je te propose, tu retire l'innocence de tous les enfants sur cette terre, tous sans exception et en échange je ne dirais rien de ce que tu à fait aux gardiens, marché conclu ?

-Marché conclu ! Répondit Orphèle.

La jeune femme afficha un sourire en coin. Voilà déjà une bonne chose de faite !

-Nyderania ! S'exclama le gardien.

-Maître ? Répondit la nymphe.

-Tu surveillera le château, je dois partir ! Ordonna l'esprit.

-Bien maître ! Répondit Nyderania.

Un portail spatio-temporel s'ouvrit devant Orphèle, il regarda une dernière fois derrière sous l'œil attentif d'Alessia, il lâcha un soupir et disparu.

-Bien voilà qui est fait ! S'exclama Alessia.

Elle partit chevauchant l'énorme chauve-souris.

_Terre_

Orphèle se rendit dans les 196 pays arrachant l'innocence de tous les enfants, même aux plus jeunes.

_Pôle Nord_

-Bon, allons à la salle du globe, les autres nous attendent, on doit te montrer quelque chose !

Isiondra et Nord arrivèrent dans la salle du globe, son premier choc fut de voir Bunny en minuscule petit lapin.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Questionna la gardienne.

-Regarde le globe ! Répondit tristement le gardien de l'émerveillement.

Isiondra tourna sa tête vers le globe et à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait plus aucunes lumières sur le globe, tout avaient disparu.

-Mais ça veut dire que... Commença la jeune femme.

-Les enfants ne croient plus en nous... Poursuivit Nord.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ? :D Aimé pas aimé ? Laissé une petite review, si vous saviez à quel point je suis en mode "happy" à chaque fois que vous laissez un petit commentaire :) ! Je vous dis à jeudi dans la journée (j'essayerais de tenir ma promesse) pour la suite ;) !  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ça faisait longtemps bah oui je sais bien, ça fait au moins trois semaines si c'est pas plus... Mais j'étais en vacance...  
**

**Mais bon je vous ai concocter un bon gros chapitre pour me faire pardonner :)**

**hinata-lou : Oui je sais ce chapitre ne servait pas à grand chose :-/ ! Mais celui-là est plus long et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Sur ce bonne lecture !**

**Lucile Q : Disons que Jack à prit des vacances loin de moi x), je suis trop casse pied à son goût au fond je le comprends x) ! Et tu ne sera pas déçu ce chapitre est assez long c'est un de mes plus grands chapitres je dirais ! EXPLOIT ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bonne lecture !**

**HikaruMichaels : Ahaha non, Pitch n'avais pour projet de faire ça mais ce serait envisageable de faire le couple Black Ice dans une autre fiction :) Sur ce voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**Eya Silvers : Oui x) si ça te choque je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'avais pas d'idée en nom pour une nymphe et de toute façon je ne réapparaîtrais plus donc comme ça c'est comme si je n'avais jamais existé :) Tu verra dans ce chapitre que le moral des gardiens est au plus bas enfin tu verra par toi même après tout je ne te dirais je garde la surprise :) Voilà la suite ;) !**

**The-Zia : Oui Alessia est une manipulatrice une traîtresse enfin tout ce qui est mal sur cette terre ! x) On va dire qu'Orphèle à un petit faible pour Alessia MAIS je n'en dis pas plus ! Ça va le délire Jack ? T'en à pas marre de dire n'importe quoi -' Je me suis 'attribué' un rôle entre guillemets puisque je ne réapparaîtrais plus :) Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Haine**

_Pôle Nord_

-Les enfants ne croient plus en nous... Poursuivit Nord.

La gardienne en resta bouche-bée, ne savant quoi répondre.

-Vous allez enfin savoir ce que ça fait de se sentir impuissant et d'être invisible aux yeux du monde ! S'exclama Pitch.

D'un côté il était triste pour les gardiens et de l'autre côté il se disait que c'était bien fait pour eux après tout les gardiens n'avaient eu aucune pitié quand il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation !

-Nous allons bientôt disparaître... Murmura Nord triste.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et reprit toujours avec son air triste :

-Tu devra t'occuper d'Alessia et de Jack surtout, au côté de Pitch !

-Non ! Il y a une autre solution j'en suis sur ! (Elle se tourna vers Sab) Sab pourquoi n'apporterais-tu pas des rêves aux enfants pour qu'ils croient à nouveau en vous ?

Sab fit une petite moue suivit d'un hochement de tête de désapprobation.

-Nous sommes trop faible, Isiondra ! Répondit le gardien de l'émerveillement.

-Je savais que ça finirait comme ça ! Murmura le maître de la peur.

Tous poussèrent un soupir à se fendre le cœur...

Jack était toujours sanglé au lit, essayant de se débattre poussant quelques gémissements quand il y parvenait presque, puis après une énième tentative il sa laissa tomber sur le lit, poussant un soupir de désespoir. Puis quelqu'un entra un trombe dans la chambre, c'était Isiondra et Pitch. Jack sursauta.

-Jack écoute-moi, commença la jeune femme, nous avons un énorme problème, plus aucun enfants ne croient aux gardiens et ils vont bientôt disparaîtrent nous avons besoin de toi, pour persuader ta mère d'arrêter tout ça !

Le jeune homme ricana :

-Débrouillez-vous ! Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, à moins que...

Il tourna la tête vers Isiondra les yeux pétillants.

-A moins que quoi ? Questionna la gardienne.

-A moins que vous me détachiez de ce lit et je verrais... Répondit Jack le sourire en coin.

Isiondra allait défaire les sangles quand Pitch lui attrapa la main, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers le roi des cauchemars, le regard inquisiteur.

-Tu ne vois donc pas que c'est un piège ? Regarde ces yeux, regarde son sourire, il a une idée derrière la tête, je connais cette air là !

Jack fit une petite moue non seulement par ce qu'il avait été démasquer mais par ce qu'il avait eut un pincement au cœur quand Pitch c'était emparé de la main d'Isiondra.

Le silence s'installa, Pitch et Isiondra se scrutèrent priant que Jack veuillent bien les aider.

-Ma mère n'y est pour rien, commença l'adolescent, ce n'est pas elle qui a retiré l'innocence aux enfants, quelqu'un l'a aidé !

-Qui ? Qui l'a aidé Jack, dit-le moi s'il te plaît ! Supplia la gardienne de la métamorphose.

-J'avoue que je n'en sais rien, mais ce n'est pas elle... Répondit le jeune homme.

-Il a raison ce n'est pas Alessia qui à fait ça, je connais qu'un immortel capable de faire ça... C'est Orphèle...

_Antre d'Orphèle_

Orphèle se posa en douceur dans le jardin qui donnait vue sur sa demeure. Quel paradis ici ! Songea t-il.

Il entra dans le château, le château était désert habituellement les nymphes y demeuraient mais personne à l'horizon.

-Nyderania ? Questionna t-il.

Aucune réponse.

-Maître ! S'exclama une voix.

-Ah ! Nydaycia ! Répondit le gardien soulagé de la voir.

Nydaycia était la sœur de Nyderania, c'était une nymphe également.

-Où est Nyderania ? Questionna l'homme inquiet.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la nymphe qui explosa en sanglot, elle s'écroula sur le sol. Orphèle s'attendait au pire...

-Nydaycia dit-moi ce qui c'est passé ! Demanda Orphèle d'une voix douce.

-Elle... Elle... Elle est morte ! Balbutia la nymphe encore sous le choque.

Le gardien fut sous le choque et s'assit à côté de Nydaycia une main posé sur le front soulevant quelques mèches brunes, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues ne pouvant lutter contre sa tristesse.

-Qui l'a tué ? Demanda Orphèle énervé et triste à la fois.

-Je... je ne connais pas son nom... elle avait de grands cheveux noirs, des yeux argenté et une grande robe noire... Répondit la nymphe la voix tremblotante.

Le gardien serra les poings comme si il allait donné un coup.

-Alessia ! Murmura t-il.

Il se leva d'un bon faisant sursauté au passage la sœur de Nyderania.

-Où allez-vous ? Demanda la nymphe.

-Je dois régler quelque chose, je reviendrais demain dès l'aube !

-Mais où ? Protesta Nydaycia.

-Chez cette traîtresse !

Il disparut d'un un portail spatio-temporel, laissant la jeune nymphe.

-Nydaycia ! Hurla une voix.

La nymphe se retourna et vit à son grand étonnement la gardienne de la métamorphose.

-Isiondra ? Mais que viens-tu faire par ici ? Surtout accompagné d'eux ! S'exclama la nymphe en désignant Jack et Pitch.

-J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut qu'on voit Orphèle et le plus vite possible ! Expliqua la gardienne.

-Vous tombez mal... Orphèle est partit, il ne reviendra que demain dès l'aube ! Répondit Nydaycia.

-Où est-il partit ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Je n'en sais rien... Il m'a juste dit qu'il partait chez cette... "traîtresse"... Cita la sœur de Nyderania.

-Il est partit chez Alessia ! S'exclama le roi des cauchemars.

Jack mit un coup de coude à Pitch d'un air de dire "ma mère n'est pas une traîtresse, Orphèle ne parlait surement pas d'elle". Le croque-mitaine le comprit et demanda à la nymphe :

-Pourquoi s'est-il rendu chez cette traîtresse ?

-Par ce qu'elle a tué ma sœur, voilà pourquoi !

-Il faut aller chez Alessia, vite ! Tout ça ne semble rien de bon ! S'exclama Pitch anxieux.

Isiondra s'empara de la boule à neige et le repère d'Alessia apparut à l'intérieur et jeta la boule au sol alors qu'ils allaient traverser le portail, Nydaycia les interpella :

-Laissez-moi partir avec vous !

-C'est trop dangereux, il est préférable que tu reste ici ! Merci pour ton aide ! Répondit la gardienne de la métamorphose.

Ils traversèrent le portail.

_Antre d'Alessia_

Deux mains enveloppèrent la boule de cristal, dedans apparut Jack toujours sanglé au lit en pleine conversation avec Pitch et Isiondra, puis une autre image apparut, celle d'Orphèle passant à travers un portail.

-Nous allons avoir de la visite ! Murmura t-elle.

Une de ses énormes chauves-souris qui se trouvait à ses côté émit un gémissement, une sorte de ricanement.

-Alessia ! Hurla une voix provenant de derrière la jeune femme.

L'esprit des mauvais souvenirs se retourna, le sourire mauvais au visage et s'exclama :

-Tiens donc Orphèle, je ne pensais pas te revoir de si tôt, mais puisque tu est là (elle fit une petite moue)... Que me veux-tu ?

Il s'avança vers Alessia à une vitesse fulgurante et empoigna la jeune femme par le coup la plaquant contre un mur, l'étranglant à moitié.

-Pourquoi as-tu tué Nyderania ? Elle ne t'avait rien fait ! Tu est censé être mon allié pas mon ennemi ! Hurla l'immortel.

La jeune femme à bout de souffle ne pouvait répondre, elle planta ses ongles dans le bras d'Orphèle souhaitant que cela le repousserais mais rien ne semblait pouvoir détourner la colère de l'esprit.

-Je... je ... je peux pl...plus respirer ! Balbutia l'immortelle.

Orphèle la lâcha sur le sol, Alessia inspira une grande bouffée d'air, son sourire mauvais de toute à l'heure réapparut et elle expliqua :

-Disons que je l'ai tué par plaisir ! Cette sale petite fouineuse méritait de mourir !

Alors qu'Orphèle allait se jeter sur Alessia, celle-ci claqua des doigts, une énorme chauve-souris apparut et lui mit un coup d'aile dans la face, l'immortel se fit projeter hors de la maison et tomba lourdement sur le sol, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

-Orphèle ! S'exclama une voix.

Il eut l'effort de détourner la tête et d'apercevoir Isiondra, Jack et Pitch courir vers lui.

Isiondra prit la tête d'Orhèle et la déposa sur ses genoux, à cette approche le fils d'Alessia fit une petite moue.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la gardienne inquiète.

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, malgré la douleur il s'en remettra ! S'exclama une voix.

Tous tournèrent la tête et virent Alessia se tenant droit devant eux le sourire narquois au visage.

Jack voyant sa mère, accourut vers elle mais dans son élan il se fit arrêter par Isiondra :

-Jack ! On avait fait un marché !

L'esprit des mauvais souvenirs haussa un sourcil en fixant son fils, celui-ci esquissa un sourire gêné se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

-Mère, bredouilla t-il, il faut arrêter tout ça ! Tout maintenant, il y a forcément une autre façon d'attaquer !

Alessia perdit son sourire exaspéré par l'attitude de son fils.

-A part détruire les gardiens en arrachant l'innocence des enfants je ne vois pas... Répondit froidement la jeune femme avec une pointe de satisfaction dans sa voix sur ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Elle leva la tête fixant Pitch son sourire narquois revint sur son visage, elle s'exclama :

-Tiens donc, tu t'est enfin réconcilier avec ton... enfin Jack ?

Le maître de la peur fixa méchamment la jeune femme, Isiondra regarda Pitch puis Alessia.

-Ton quoi ? Demanda la gardienne.

L'esprit des mauvais souvenirs haussa un sourcils.

-Tu allais dire quelque chose !

L'autre jeune femme ricana, mais un pas un rire moqueur, on aurait dit un rire qui l'empêchait de pleurer ou de montrer sa tristesse, elle perdit son sourire narquois pour faire place un sourire maussade, triste...

-A ce que je vois il ne vous a pas tout dit, c'est bien beau Pitch de leur raconter que j'ai tué ta femme mais leur a tu dis pourquoi je l'ai tué exactement ? Je suppose que non... S'exclama t-elle la voix tremblotante au bord des larmes.

Le croque-mitaine fit une petite moue triste.

-Pitch ? Murmura Isiondra d'une voix douce essayant d'obtenir des explications.

-C'est bien trop long à expliquer et je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça ! Répondit Pitch.

-Mais nous avons tout le temps, dit leur Pitch, dit leur à quel point tu m'a fais souffrir, dit leur ! S'exclama froidement Alessia la voix toujours tremblotante.

Puis les larmes se sont mis à couler sur ses joues ne pouvant les retenir plus longtemps.

-Je suis désolé... Murmura le prince des ténèbres.

-Tu est désolé... C'est tout ce que tu trouve à me dire après ce que tu m'a fais ?

-Je n'avais pas le choix ! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! S'exclama Pitch colérique.

Alessia secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

-On a toujours le choix !

Personne ne comprenait la situation, même Orphèle toujours cloué au sol, souffrant de ses blessures avait tant bien que mal à essayé de suivre. Jack et Isiondra se regardèrent, la gardienne de la métamorphose prit la parole :

-Ça serais bien que vous nous expliquiez ce qui c'est passé, ça nous aiderais à comprendre et peut-être à trouver une solution au problème !

Pitch voulu prendre la parole mais Alessia le coupa :

-Et bien pour tout vous dire étant enfant je croyais au croque-mitaine, quand j'ai grandis et que je suis devenu adulte j'y croyais toujours, son passé m'obsédait et le faite qu'il puisse transformer les rêves en cauchemars je trouvais ça... impressionnant. (Elle esquissa un sourire replonger dans ses souvenirs d'enfances) j'ai finit involontairement par tomber amoureuse d'une légende mais au fond de moi je savais qu'il existait, mon entourage trouvait ça étrange, puis un soir d'été alors que je me trouvais dehors et que la nuit était tombé, j'ai aperçu une ombre, c'était lui... (Elle sourit de nouveau) nous avons fait connaissance, je lui ai parler de mon admiration pour lui, nous sommes resté très proche et au fil des jours nous étions de plus en plus proche jusqu'à en devenir amoureux... (Elle perdit son sourire joyeux pour laisser place à un sourire triste) Je suis tomber enceinte de lui (Pitch détourna le regarda n'ayant pas le courage de la regarder) et...

Elle fit couper par Pitch fixant la lune, le regard perdu :

-Et je l'ai abandonné, je ne voulais pas de cette enfant, je n'étais pas fait pour être père...

La jeune femme se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

-J'ai mis au monde mon enfant seul... Puis je suis retomber amoureuse d'un autre homme... Et eut un autre enfant, mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié (elle fixa Pitch) je suis morte de chagrin dans mon lit, je suis morte pour toi ! S'exclama t-elle furieuse et triste le pointant du doigt.

-Je n'avais pas le droit de fréquenter les mortels, l'homme de la lune m'avais mis en garde et le fait que tu sois tomber enceinte n'a rien arrangé ! J'étais obligé de partir Alessia ! Répondit le roi des cauchemars.

-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme excuse ? Jack (elle tourna la tête vers son fils), mon ange je suis désolé de te le faire apprendre si tard mais Pitch et moi somme tes parents !

L'ancien gardien écarquilla les yeux sous le choque... Fixant Pitch du coin de l'œil, il s'exclama froidement :

-Alors pourquoi avoir essayé de me tuer quand tu as voulu plonger le monde dans la peur et les ténèbres ?

-Je ne me suis jamais fait à l'idée que tu sois mon fils...

-Non ! Mais tu t'est fait à l'idée d'essayer de me tuer par contre !

-Mais tout ça va bientôt changer ! Je vais me venger de toi Pitch et des gardiens vous allez tous payer pour vos erreurs !

Elle claqua des doigts et une de ses chauves-souris apparut, Jack partit en direction vers sa mère, montant sur la bestiole.

-Jack! Non ! Hurla Isiondra.

Mais trop tard les deux êtres maléfiques étaient déjà partis.

-Rentrons ! Murmura Pitch.

-Non il faut les retrouver ! S'exclama la gardienne pleine de détermination.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre était il à la hauteur de vos attentes ? Laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey ! Alors voilà le 16ème chapitre merci à tous pour vos reviews ;) ! **

**hinata-lou : Hum... Comment te dire... Je suis navré que tu n'ai pas aimé le fait que Pitch soit le père de Jack mais tu comprends ça fait partie de mon histoire, bon comme tu le dit c'est peut-être par ce que tu est trop habitué au couple JackXPitch mais de toute manière ça je ne peut rien y faire... En tout cas ça me touche énormément que quelqu'un me dise que je me débrouille bien et que je suis talentueuse... Enfin bref merci pour ta review et voici le chapitre suivant... :)**

**HikaruMichaels : J'étais aussi persuadé que ça allait te faire un choque x) (j'espère un choque dans le bon sens)... Ah... Quel cachotier ce Pitch x) ! Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira :) ! **

**Lucile Q : Oui on a beaucoup de mal au début, je sais, je sais... x) Mais t'inquiète pas on s'habitue à tout ! Si j'ai voulu que Pitch soit le père de Jack c'est par que Jack c'est toujours posé des questions si il faisait partie du bien ou du mal... Enfin bref je vais pas tout te spoiler, tu verra bien par toi même si Jack est vraiment le mal en personne ? Merci en tout cas pour ta review et voici la suite ! ;)**

**The-Zia : Comme je l'ai dit précédemment ! NO PANIC ! On s'habitue à tout, au début ça à du mal à passer x) c'est normale, c'est normale x) de mon point de vue pour moi, les mortels peuvent être enceinte des immortels, pour ma part mais chacun à son opinion là-dessus ;) ! Une scène dans ce chapitre qui est avec Isiondra et Jack devrait te plaire ;) ! Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite tout en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! :D**

**Donc voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction... Merci de m'avoir suivit, merci de... NON JE RIGOLE ! C'EST PAS LE DERNIER ! JE RIGOLE ! On se détend ! TU POSE TON FLINGUE ! **

**Jack : *Poker face* ****Blague pourrie, très, très, très pourrie ! *Prend un air désespéré***

**Moi : Tiens te revoilà toi ? Tu sais que tu m'a manqué ?**

**Jack : Bon bah tout compte faire je crois, que je vais repartir !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Marché**

-Non il faut les retrouver ! S'exclama la gardienne pleine de détermination.

Pitch haussa un sourcil un peu surpris par la réaction d'Isiondra, et afficha un sourire en coin admiratif de la détermination et du courage de la jeune femme. Mais il perdit aussi vite son sourire et finit par répliquer :

-Comment veux-tu qu'on les retrouvent ?

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua Isiondra, tu n'as pas une idée à quel endroit elle aurait pu aller ?

-Si, mais il faut que j'y aille seul...

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est à moi d'aller lui parler, c'est par ma faute qu'elle réagit comme ça et des gardiens bien entendu, vous n'avez cas m'attendre ici (Il désigna Isiondra et Orphèle de la tête) !

La jeune femme acquiesça, ne voulant pas insister, elle exigerait sans doute des explications plus tard, elle s'assit sur la pelouse humide et fraîche, au côté d'Orphèle. Pitch disparut sous l'ombre d'un sapin.

-Tes blessures te font toujours mal ? Demanda la jeune femme le regard perdu.

-Non ça va un peu mieux, ta présence apaise un peu ma douleur je dois dire...

Isiondra marqua un tant d'arrêt, assez surprise sur ce que venait de répondre l'esprit à ses côtés.

-Je... je... te demande pardon ? Bafouilla la gardienne de la métamorphose.

Si elle aurait été mortel, son visage aurait été aussi rouge qu'une tomate, elle était aussi surprise et mal à l'aise que charmer, l'immortel répondit d'une voix douce :

-Ta présence apaise ma douleur et m'aide à penser à autre chose que ces vilaines blessures.

Il se releva un peu et s'assit au côté de l'esprit du changement, il effleura sa main. Isiondra recula surprise par l'acte du jeune homme.

Non loin de là dans l'obscurité, des yeux rouges luisaient observant la scène.

L'homme recula à son tour et prit le menton de la jeune femme avec sa main, approchant celle-ci de ses lèvres, la gardienne se leva d'un bond et s'exclama gêné :

-Je... je vais marcher un coup... j'en... ai assez d'attendre, si... si pitch revient tu... tu n'aura qu'à dire... que je... que je suis partis... me promener !

Orphèle acquiesça assez étonné de la réaction de la jeune femme, elle se dirigea marchant sans but fixe. Elle se stoppa vers un étang gelé, les reflets de la lune l'éclairait.

-Que c'est beau ! S'exclama la gardienne.

Elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle, elle se retourna et aperçut une ombre sous un arbre.

Isiondra s'en approcha, les yeux légèrement plissés se demandant bien qui se trouvait là... Orphèle peut-être ? Ou Pitch ? Ou Alessia ou... ou... Jack...?

L'adolescent sortit de l'obscurité, et marcha quelques pas tête baissé.

-Que fais-tu là... je... je croyais que tu étais avec Alessia ?

Jack détourna la question et répliqua froidement :

-Tu l'aime ?

-Pa... pardon ?

-Tu l'aime ?

-Qui donc ?

Jack fit une petite moue et répondit :

-L'autre imbécile !

-Orphèle ?

L'esprit ne répondit rien, il leva la tête retirant sa capuche par ailleurs. Ces yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine, Isiondra recula de peur, Jack tendit la main vers Isiondra et s'exclama :

-N'ai pas peur ! Je ne te ferais rien ! Suis-moi !

La jeune femme reprit ses esprits, acquiesça et se dirigea vers Jack.

-Où m'emmène-tu ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Vers ma mère, elle souhaite te voir et Pitch aussi...

-Pitch ?

L'adolescent ne répondit rien, il prit la gardienne par la taille et la colla à lui, la jeune femme se sentit gêné par ce geste, elle plaça une mèche derrière son oreille, Jack fixait Isiondra amusé par sa réaction. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Isiondra plongea dans le regard de Jack et vis versa, puis le jeune homme détourna la tête et s'envola avec la jeune femme toujours collé à lui. Pendant le trajet Isiondra prit la parole :

-Non je ne l'aime pas !

-De qui tu parle là ? Demanda l'adolescent un peu perdu.

-Tu m'a demandé si j'aimais Orphèle, et bien je te réponds : non je ne l'aime pas !

Jack haussa les épaules et répondit :

-Bien...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'a demandé ça ?

L'esprit ne répondit rien...

-Jack, commença la gardienne, réponds-moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'a demandé ça ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, ne souhaitant pas gâcher le moment présent, sentir le corps de la jeune femme collé au sien... lui faisait battre son cœur et il éprouvait un certain plaisir. Isiondra lâcha un soupir et posa sa tête contre le torse de Jack, puis elle releva la tête immédiatement se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, son cœur battait à la chamade, gêné et à la fois charmer... Jack esquissa un sourire.

-Nous y voilà ! S'exclama t-il.

Il se posa en douceur dans la neige froide, la gardienne de la métamorphose était toujours collé au corps de l'adolescent.

-Euh... J... Jack ? Bafouilla t-elle.

Jack détourna et lança un regard étonné à Isiondra.

-Tu pourrais peut-être... me... me lâcher... Bafouilla la jeune femme gêné.

Jack acquiesça, mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant plongeant dans ses yeux bleu, il semblait un peu perdu...

-Genre... maintenant ! S'exclama l'esprit du changement d'une voix douce.

-Oh oui ! Ex... Ex... Excuse-moi ! Répondit l'immortel en se séparant de la jeune femme. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, gêné par la situation.

-C'est par là ! Murmura Jack en montrant du doigt un petit chemin à travers-bois.

La gardienne de la métamorphose acquiesça et suivit le jeune homme, le trajet se fit en silence.

-Ah vous voilà ! S'exclama une voix.

-Alessia... Maugréa la gardienne.

-Je pensais que ça n'allait pas être une tâche facile de te ramener, mais il faut croire que mon garçon te plaît ! Renchérit Alessia.

-Quoi ? Interpella l'esprit du changement gêné et à la fois étonné par les propose de la jeune femme.

Jack prit le bras d'Isiondra et l'emmena vers sa mère. Quelque chose percuta dans l'esprit de la gardienne de la métamorphose. Où est Pitch ? songea t-elle. C'est vrai quoi ! Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle était arrivé ici.

-Où est Pitch ? Demanda Isiondra froidement.

Alessia esquissa un sourire, comme si elle avait su que la gardienne allait lui posé cette question.

-Disons qu'il est dans un endroit sur... mais si tu tiens tant à le voir... Le voici ! Expliqua l'esprit des mauvais souvenirs. Elle claqua des doigts et une de ses énormes chauves-souris apparut transportant Pitch.

-Pitch ? Questionna l'esprit du changement.

La chauve-souris lâcha le croque-mitaine sur le sol, celui-ci avait les mains attachés dans le dos, et son regard... On aurait dit qu'il était effrayé... Pitch effrayé ? Le croque-mitaine ? Le maître de la peur ? Non impossible ! Mais pourtant, avoir peur peut arriver même aux gens qui peuvent la contrôler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? Pourquoi ? S'emporta Isiondra.

-Hé ! Du calme ma jolie, je l'ai juste attaché, il n'a rien ! J'ai un marché à te proposer...

-Un marché avec toi ? Non jamais, regarde ce que tu as fait à Orphèle ? Crois-tu vraiment que je vais me laisser berner aussi facilement ! Tu me connais mal !

-Oh Orphèle... Tu pense encore à lui ?

A ces mot Jack tressaillit, mais il se ressaisit vite repensant au parole d'Isiondra... Tu m'a demandé si j'aimais Orphèle, et bien je te réponds : non je ne l'aime pas !

-Laisse-moi au moins te proposer mon marché !

La gardienne haussa les épaules...

-Je t'écoute ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

-C'est à propos de Fée...

_Fée..._ _Je l'avait complètement oublié... Pourtant une personne comme elle ne devrait pas être oublié ! Songea Isiondra._

-Je t'écoute qu'as-tu à me proposer ?

Alessia avança d'un pas et répondit :

-En faite mon marché concerne deux personnes, toi et Pitch !

Pitch toujours agenouillé, le regard perdu, releva la tête et fixa la jeune femme du coin de l'oeil.

-Continue ! Ordonna Isiondra.

Alessia afficha un sourie satisfait et expliqua son marché :

-Je redonne la vie à Fée, à une seule condition ! (Elle tourna la tête vers Pitch) Que Pitch me rejoigne et fasse équipe avec moi dans le but de... Hum... Hum... Enfin bref... Qu'en dis-tu ?

_Isiondra réfléchit un instant ! songea t-elle._ _Si Fée nous rejoins, cela ne servirait à rien puisque qu'aucun enfant ne croit plus aux gardiens, donc ne croit plus en la fée des dents, elle serait aussi faible que les 3 autres gardiens et nous nous ferions éliminé sur le champs tout en sachant que depuis que les enfants ne croient plus en rien, ils vivent dans la peur et Pitch devient plus puissant de jour en jour..._

La gardienne tapa du pied par terre embrouillée par ses pensées... Terrible dilemme...

-Pssst ! Pssst ! Murmura une voix.

Isiondra releva la tête vers Pitch.

-Accepte ! Murmura t-il tout en priant qu'Alessia ne l'entende pas.

La jeune femme regarda le croque-mitaine interloquée, Pitch ne vit bien qu'elle n'avait rien compris, il se racla la gorge et s'exclama :

-J'accepte...

Alessia afficha un sourire en coin mais ne détourna pas la tête pour autant.

-Isiondra ? Questionna t-elle.

La gardienne ne savait quoi répondre, elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, elle fixa Pitch qui l'incitait à accepter, il lui fit un clin d'œil, celle-ci comprit qu'il avait un plan, elle releva la tête vers l'esprit des mauvais souvenirs et fit un hochement de tête tout en disant :

-J'accepte !

* * *

**Alors, alors ce chapitre ? Laissé une petite review :) ! Donc évidemment ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier, il y a encore plein de nouvelles surprises et révélations à découvrir ! Donc je rigolais enfin bref vous m'avez compris je rig- !**

**Jack : Oui bon on à compris ! Tu rigolais ! **

**Moi : C'est ça je rigolais !**

**Jack : Tu rigolais !**

**Moi : *Tête en mode zombie avec un filet de bave* Je rigolais !**

**Jack : *Gèle l'auteur* L'auteur vous remercie d'avance de laisser une petite review pour l'encourager et postera le prochain chapitre, samedi dans l'après-midi le temps qu'elle se décongèle, merci de votre compréhension !  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey ! Me voici avec un bon gros chapitre ! 3.745 mots tout de même ! Et là vous n'avez pas le droit de me reprocher qu'il soit trop court ! Vous avez juste le droit de me reprocher mes fautes d'orthographes x) ! Merci au passage à The-Zia et à Lucile Q d'avoir prit le temps de laisser une review ! :D**

**The-Zia : Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui Isiondra se rapproche de plus en plus ;) Et oui il n'y a pas d'amour sans jalousie et c'est plutôt mignon je trouve de la part d'un garçon d'être jaloux *-* non ? Ahaha Orphèle est un tombeur faut avouer il est pas mal, mais il croit que toutes les filles sont à ses pieds ce qui n'est pas le cas x) ! Et voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !**

**Lucile Q : Ahaha oui mon Jack est de retour :D Il t'a manqué à toi aussi ? x) Oui j'essaie de faire attention aux fautes d'orthographes mais c'est pas gagner :-/ et celui-là je crois qu'il sera pas mal au niveau orthographe x) ! Bonne lecture et au passage merci pour ta review !**

**Donc voici ce chapitre 17, je me suis sentis très inspiré c'est pour ça qu'il est très, très, très long ! Comme promis je l'ai posté aujourd'hui (samedi)et vous avez l'arrivé de plusieurs personnages en prime !  
**

**Jack : Pour une fois que tu tiens tes promesses ! On va y arriver pour finir !**

**Moi : Ouiii ! Très fière de moi :D**

_**Si je peux vous faire une suggestion je vous suggère d'écouter une musique au piano qui est : Acceptance (une musique de silent hill) au moment où Isiondra et Pitch rentre au pôle. Après faite comme vous voulez c'est juste que cette musique (je trouve) va bien avec cette partie ;) **_

**Sur ce bonne lecture à vous tous ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Trahison**

_Forêt de Burgess_

La gardienne ne savait quoi répondre, elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, elle fixa Pitch qui l'incitait à accepter, il lui fit un clin d'œil, celle-ci comprit qu'il avait un plan, elle releva la tête vers l'esprit des mauvais souvenirs et fit un hochement de tête tout en disant :

-J'accepte !

Alessia afficha un sourire en coin.

-Mais ! S'exclama Isiondra.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs haussa un sourcil.

-Mais quoi ? Demanda t-elle.

-Laisse-moi faire des adieux à Pitch !

Alessia acquiesça quand à Jack il fit une petite moue.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Songea t-il._

-C'est ça fait tes adieux à Pitch, tu ne le reverra sans doute peut-être pas ! Murmura t-elle sans que la gardienne ne l'entende.

L'esprit du changement détacha les mains du croque-mitaine et lui fit signe de venir parler un peu plus loin.

-Quel est ton plan ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Tu verra le moment venu ! Mais fait-moi confiance j'ai ma petite idée derrière la tête !

Le roi des cauchemars esquissa un sourie, Isiondra fit de même.

-Bien je vais te laisser... j'espère au moins que tu sais ce que tu fais !

La gardienne de la métamorphose tourna les talons et partit en passant devant Alessia, celle-ci l'interpella :

-Isiondra ! J'ai besoin que tu m'apporte le corps de Fée, si tu veux que je respecte ma part du marché !

La jeune femme se retourna et répondit :

-Comment compte-tu la faire revenir à la vie ?

-Je vais demander l'aide de quelqu'un !

-Qui ça ?

-Peut importe !

-Non dit le moi, je ne voudrais pas mettre Fée entre de mauvaises mains !

L'esprit des mauvais souvenirs fit une petite moue et finit par répondre :

-Diancecht !

-Diancecht ? Diancecht ne peut pas ramener Fée à la vie ! Il ne peut ramener que les esprits des guerriers !

-Tu as raison sur un point, il peut en effet ramener les guerriers à la vie, il est en partie réputé pour ça, mais peut aussi ramener les immortels comme toi et moi à la vie...

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'il est fiable ?

-Oh ! Ne le sous-estime pas ! Il est réputé pour l'efficacité de sa médecine ! Fée sera entre de bonnes mains !

Isiondra réfléchit pendant un bref instant.

_Isiondra reste tout de même sur tes gardes ! Qui me dit qu'elle ramènera vraiment Fée à la vie ? Et Diancecht sera t-il d'accord ? Il faut que j'aille avec elle pour en avoir le cœur net ! Songea t-elle._

-Laisse moi venir avec toi ! Finit par dire la gardienne.

-Quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance !

-Et bien... pas vraiment mais... imagine que Diancecht ne veuille par la ressusciter ? Il faudra bien quelqu'un pour le convaincre non ? Et ça m'étonnerait que ce soit toi !

-Hum... alors vient avec moi !

-Laisse Pitch venir avec moi, chercher Fée !

-Pourquoi Pitch ?

-Par ce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un m'aide à la transporter ! Je ne pourrais pas la porter toute seule non ?

-Pourquoi pas...

Isiondra la coupa :

-Ça ne prendra que quelques secondes !

Alessia haussa des épaules et acquiesça.

Isiondra et Pitch s'approchèrent sous l'ombre d'un arbre, la jeune femme se colla au bras du croque-mitaine. Le visage de Jack se décomposa, il lança un rayon de glace sur les deux amis mais ils disparurent au même moment.

_Pôle Nord_

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagit comme ça ? S'exclama Isiondra.

-Tu ne vois donc rien ? commença le maître de la peur, il a des sentiments pour toi, il est jaloux !

La gardienne soupira et s'exclama :

-Bon ! Allons chercher Fée.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la salle du globe, ils y virent les 3 gardiens : Nord, Bunny et Sab.

_Ils ont l'air si fatigué... Il faut les aider ! Songea la gardienne._

-Bonjour ! Lança l'esprit du changement avec une voix timide.

-Ah vous revoilà ! Répondit Nord d'une voix rauque.

Lui qui avait toujours ce sourire aux lèvres, ce sourire si accueillant... il faisait peine à voir, il paraissait fatigué, comme si la vieillesse l'emportait...

-Où... où est Fée ? Bredouilla la gardienne.

-Dans le bureau de Nord, installé sur le canapé ! Répondit Bunny le sourire forcé.

Lui qui était si blagueur, faisait aussi peine à voir, on avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, et de le réconforter en lui disant que tout ira bien désormais...

Quand à Sab, il était aussi faible que les deux autres gardiens, lui qui était toujours bavard, qui avait toujours ce sourire collé sur le visage qui d'ailleurs agaçait Pitch avait été remplacé par la souffrance, la faiblesse... même le croque-mitaine qui n'appréciait pas vraiment Sab avait eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant ainsi.

Mais ce qui frappa l'esprit d'Isiondra, c'est que personne ne demande pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient demandé où se trouvait la gardienne des souvenirs.

-Nous allons vous ramener Fée c'est promis ! S'exclama l'esprit des changements entre deux sanglots.

Le maître de la peur fit signe à Isiondra d'avancer pour aller chercher Fée au plus vite...

-C'est promis ! Murmura une dernière fois la gardienne.

Mais personne ne broncha... ils avaient perdu toute espoir...

Ils partirent en direction du bureau de Nord. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, comme avait dit le porteur d'espoir, Fée était bien installé dans un des canapé.

-Regarde, murmura la gardienne les larmes aux yeux, on dirait même pas qu'elle ne fait plus partie de ce monde, on dirait qu'elle dort paisiblement et qu'elle va se réveiller à tout instant...

Elle se posa à côté d'elle, la regardant, Isiondra lui prit la main et lui murmura :

-On va te ramener ! C'est promis !

Pitch prit Fée dans ses bras, comme un prince portant sa princesse.

L'esprit du changement s'empara d'une boule à neige posé sur le bureau et murmura :

-La forêt !

Puis elle lança la boule à neige au sol, et un portail magique s'ouvrit, ils passèrent dedans comme on passe une porte et le portail se referma aussitôt après qu'ils soient passés.

_Forêt de Burgess_

Pitch et Isiondra réapparurent devant la forêt.

-Ah vous voilà ! S'exclama une voix.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Alessia et Jack vers l'étang gelé, ils s'approchèrent d'eux. L'esprit des mauvais souvenirs fixa la gardienne de la métamorphose, le sourire mauvais au visage et s'esclaffa :

-Oh ! Et bien ma jolie ? Pourquoi ces larmes ?

Isiondra n'appréciait guère qu'on se moque d'elle, elle serra les poings et répondit le plus froidement possible :

-Ce que tu as fais aux gardiens... je ne te le pardonnerais jamais... jamais !

Même le roi des cauchemars fut surpris de la méchanceté d'une femme aussi généreuse qu'elle.

Alessia fit une petite moue et répliqua :

-Peut importe ! Allons voir ce bon vieux Diancecht pour aider cette pauvre petite Fée, l'heure tourne !

Tous se mirent en marche.

-Comment ça l'heure tourne ? Demanda Isiondra à Alessia.

-Ce n'est qu'une expression, j'ai dit ça au hasard !

La gardienne recula pour être aux côtés de Pitch qui portait toujours la fée des dents dans ses bras.

-Elle mijote quelque chose ! Murmura l'immortelle.

-Nous verrons, quoi qu'elle fasse qui ne fait pas partie du marché, je peux très bien refusé de venir de son côté ! Rassura Pitch.

La gardienne de la métamorphose esquissa un sourire.

-Et où est-ce que tu compte aller comme ça ? Demanda Isiondra.

-Tu pose beaucoup trop de questions ! Répondit froidement l'esprit des mauvais souvenirs.

-Réponds à ma question ! Répliqua l'autre jeune femme aussi froidement.

-En Irlande où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

-J'ai un moyen plus rapide d'y aller ! Nous serions trop fatigué si on continue de marché à pied ! A moins que ceci fasse partie de ton plan !

Alessia fit une petite moue et rétorqua :

-Je n'ai pas de plan ! Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler ! Pour changer de sujet, quel est ton moyen sois disant plus rapide ?

Isiondra sortit une boule à neige et murmura :

-Irlande.

Puis elle lança la boule au sol et un portail s'ouvrit tous disparurent à l'intérieur.

_Irlande_

Tous apparurent dans le pays, un vent glacial s'éleva.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda la gardienne.

-En Irlande ! Où veux-tu qu'on soit ? Répondit l'autre jeune femme.

-Oui mais où exactement ?

Alessia détourna la question et s'exclama :

-Suivez-moi ! C'est par là !

Isiondra tourna la tête vers Pitch, celui-ci haussa des épaules et lui murmura :

-Nous verrons...

Après plusieurs heures de marches, l'esprit du changement s'exclama :

-Où nous emmènes-tu Alessia ? Cela fait des heures que nous marchons, avoue-le : nous sommes perdus au milieu de nul part, ça faisait partie ton plan ? C'est ça hein ?

-Silence ! Maugréa l'esprit des mauvais souvenirs.

-C'est par là ! Poursuivit-elle.

Ils arrivèrent vers une petite cabane en bois.

-Ça m'étonnerait que Diancecht habite ici ! S'exclama Pitch assez surpris.

-Non en effet il n'habite pas ici, mais les leprechaun savent où il habite, c'est grâce à eux une fois j'ai pu retrouver Diancecht.

-Tu as eu besoin du service de Diancecht ? Demanda la gardienne de la métamorphose.

-Oui, mais je vais vous épargnez l'histoire de ma vie, ça m'étonnerait que ça vous intéresse.

Ils entrèrent dans l'étrange petite maison, l'endroit était complètement désert, puis une petite voix s'éleva :

-Puis-je vous aider ?

Alessia détourna la tête et s'exclama joyeuse :

-Oh Glelin ! Je suis ravie de te revoir !

Glelin était très petit, la taille d'un leprechaun, il avait une chemise blanche pleine de crasse, un pantalon à carreaux vert et jaune, et il portait une paire de lunette ronde qui lui descendait en bas du nez.

Le leprechaun esquissa un sourire et répondit à son tour :

-Alessia ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Que viens-tu faire par ici ? Oh ! Et tu as amené tes amies avec toi ?

-Oui... je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier ça comme étant des amies... il y a mon fils parmis eux, Jack ! Je t'en ai beaucoup parlé !

L'adolescent s'avançant vers le petit être et fit un hochement de tête pour le saluer.

-Oh mais quel charmant garçon !

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, pourrais-tu emmené ces jeunes gens au repère de Diancecht !

Glelin lança un regard inquisiteur à Isiondra et Pitch et acquiesça.

-Glerin ! Appela t-il.

Un autre leprechaun fit son entrée dans la pièce, il était identique à son frère, peut-être plus gros.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Répondit le dénommé Glerin d'une voix rauque.

-Emmène ces jeunes gens à Diancecht !

Glerin dévisagea les nouveaux venu et fit signe au croque-mitaine et à la gardienne de les suivrent, ce qu'ils firent.

-Bonne chance ! Souffla Jack à Isiondra.

Celle-ci se retourna et offrit son plus beau sourire à l'adolescent.

Ils arrivèrent en face d'un tunnel très étroit, le petit être s'exclama de sa voix rauque :

-C'est par là ! (Il désigna le tunnel) il vous suffit d'aller toujours tout droit et vous arriverez à Diancecht!

Pitch déglutit difficilement en regardant la taille du tunnel, Isiondra prit la parole :

-Êtes-vous sur qu'en passant par là nous arriverons bien à Diancecht ?

-Vous voulez y aller oui non ? Se contenta de répondre le leprechaun, froidement avec la même voix rauque.

-Oui, oui nous voulons y aller !

-Et bien il faut passer par là, c'est le seul chemin !

-Merci ! Murmura Isiondra.

Glerin la dévisagea et répondit le sourire en coin :

-Pas de quoi ! Bonne route !

Pitch et Isiondra se regardèrent, le maître de la peur déglutit et s'exclama :

-Les femmes d'abord !

L'esprit du changement roula les yeux au ciel, le sourire en coin, elle se mit à quatre pattes et passa dans le tunnel. Après quelques minutes de réflexions le roi des cauchemars en fit de même.

Après quelques minutes à quatre pattes, Isiondra s'exclama joyeusement :

-Je vois la sortie !

-Enfin ! Souffla le croque-mitaine.

_Antre de Diancecht_

Ils sortirent du tunnel et à leur vue s'élevait un immense palais qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une église, une grande fontaine en marbre blanc se trouvait devant eux, Isiondra fit un mouvement de tête pour dire à Pitch de la suivre.

-Quel beauté ! S'exclama t-elle en regardant le palais.

-Je dois dire que vous n'êtes pas les premiers à trouver mon palais à votre goût ! Certains ont même des intentions bien sordide ! S'exclama une voix avec douceur.

La gardienne de la métamorphose tourna la tête et vit un homme d'une trentaine d'année.

Il avait de grands cheveux roux lui descendant jusqu'au milieu du dos, des yeux d'un vert émeraude. Une tunique blanche entre-ouverte laissant apparaître son torse, de fines bandelettes couleurs or se trouvait à chaque extrémités de la grande tuniques ou quelques dessins y étaient incrustés dessus. Il avait une sorte de diadème couleur or qui lui descendant jusqu'au milieu du front, le diadème représentait un rond avec quelques pierres précieuses incrustés à l'intérieur, un collier épais couleur or faisant le tour de son cou.

-Oh rassurez-vous ! Nous n'avons pas des attentions mal placés... Répondit la gardienne le plus sincèrement possible.

-Je le sais ! Isiondra je présume ?

L'immortelle fit un hochement de tête suivit d'un petit Oui !

-Comment me connaissez-vous ? Demanda la jeune femme interloquée.

-Je connais tout les immortels ! Et votre ami qui êtes avec vous est Pitch je suppose ? Cela m'étonne fort que tu sois en compagnie d'une femme plein de bon sens.

Pitch se retourna et répliqua avant d'esquisser un sourire :

-Je dois dire que je suis aussi étonné que vous !

L'homme ricana.

-Bien à moi de me présenter : Je suis Diancecht , je suis le dieu de la médecine, réputé pour mon efficacité à ramener les morts à la vie sans vouloir me vanter !

Isiondra esquissa un sourire forcé mais reprit son sérieux et répliqua :

-Nous savons qui vous êtes et c'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de vos service !

Isiondra recula laissant place à Pitch qui avançait avec Fée dans les bras, le sourire de Diancecht s'effaça et il demanda :

-Que lui est-il arriver ?

-Elle a été empoissonné ! Répondit Pitch.

-Qui lui a fait ça ?

-Alessia !

-Depuis combien de temps est-elle dans cet état ?

Alors que Pitch s'apprêtait à répondre une nouvelle, Isiondra prit la parole à sa place :

-Plusieurs jours ! Je vous conjure de l'aider, je l'ai promit à _sa famille_ !

-Hélas je ne peux rien faire... Elle est morte par empoisonnement ! La placer dans la fontaine de santé ne la ramènera pas non plus !

La gardienne sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle garda son sang-froid et supplia :

-Oh je vous en prie ! Il y a bien une autre solution !

Diancecht ne répondit et se contenta de secouer la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation.

Les larmes perlèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme...

_Elle le savait ! Songea t-elle. Elle savait que c'était impossible de ramener Fée à la vie ! Et moi qui ai accepté aveuglement ce marché stupide !_

Puis une lumière blanche provenant du ciel éclaira Fée, Pitch leva la tête et vit que c'était l'astre de la nuit qui émettait cette lumière, il secoua l'épaule d'Isiondra et s'exclama en désignant la lune :

-Regarde !

L'immortelle leva la tête ainsi que le dieu de la médecine.

_Place là dans la fontaine de santé ! Ordonna une voix fantomatique._

Le croque-mitaine s'avança vers la fontaine en marbre blanc et plaça la gardienne des souvenirs dedans. La lueur de la lune revint sur Fée.

_Diancecht ! J'ai besoin de toi utilise ta magie pour la ramener à la vie ! Ordonna une nouvelle fois la voix fantomatique._

Le dieu acquiesça et s'avança vers Fée, des filaments blancs jaillirent de ses mains, tandis que l'homme de la lune émettait toujours sa lueur sur la fée des dents.

Les filaments de Diancecht enveloppèrent Fée, elle flotta dans les airs et après plusieurs minutes, elle redescendit sur la terre, toujours allongé sur le sol.

La lueur de la lune disparut.

-Merci ! Souffla Isiondra.

La gardienne de la métamorphose s'avança vers la gardienne des souvenirs, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa sa main sur sa joue.

Fée ouvrit doucement ses yeux, on pouvait y voir ses yeux améthystes, elle entre-ouvrit la bouge pour dire quelque chose mais aucuns sons n'en sortit. Elle était beaucoup trop faible. Un rire sortit de la bouche de l'esprit du changement ainsi que quelques larmes de bonheur qui perlèrent le long de ses joues. La fée des dents se leva doucement mais s'aperçu qu'elle ne pouvait plus voler.

-Oh Fée ! S'exclama Isiondra les larmes aux yeux.

Elle sauta dans les bras de la gardienne des souvenirs, celle-ci lui caressa maternellement les cheveux, et colla sa tête sur le dessus du crâne de l'autre immortelle.

-Isiondra ! Souffla Fée.

Pitch ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire niais sur son visage, il n'appréciait pas forcément la fée des dents mais il était tout de même rassurer de la voir en vie.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent et se regardèrent en gloussant.

-Je crois que nous allons devoir y aller ! S'exclama Pitch.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent et acquiescèrent, Diancecht les arrêta :

-Je crois que vous allez avoir besoin de ça !

Il leur donna un petit flacon vert, Isiondra prit le flacon.

-C'est un moyen de retourner chez vous le plus rapidement possible !

L'esprit du changement donna le flacon à Pitch qui le rattrapa de justesse, elle sauta au coup de Diancecht et murmura :

-Merci ! Merci pour tout !

Diancecht tapota le dos de la jeune femme.

Le maître de la peur lança le flacon au sol, une fumée verte en jaillit et ouvrit un portail, les 3 légendes passèrent dedans.

_Pôle Nord_

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle du globe, les 3 autres légendes les regardaient surpris. Nord se leva lentement et se dirigea vers Fée, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, Bunny en fit de même suivit de Sab.

-F... Fée ? Hésita le vieux russe.

La gardienne des souvenirs ricana et tendit les bras vers Nord en s'esclaffant :

-C'est bien moi !

Le gardien de l'émerveillement prit la fée des dents dans ses bras.

Bunny et Sab regardaient la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, c'était à peine si ils arrivaient à tenir debout.

-Quelle joie de te revoir ! Souffla le père de noël.

Puis il se sépara de Fée, le lapin de Pâques n'hésita pas un seul instant et se jeta dans les bras de la gardienne. Fée remarqua la petite taille de Bunny mais le serra toutes de même dans ses bras, le porteur d'espoir posa ses petites pattes sur l'épaule de la gardienne et murmura :

-C'est vraiment toi ?

La gardienne acquiesça, et lui grattouilla sous le menton sachant qu'il aimait ça, celui-ci tapota du pied et metta les oreilles en arrières puis il descendit rejoindre Nord et Sab.

Sab s'avança et des lettres de sable se formèrent au dessus de sa tête laissant apparaître la phrase : Tu nous a beaucoup manqué !

Fée esquissa un sourire mais reprit son sérieux et demanda :

-Que c'est-il passé ?

Nord perdit son sourire et lui expliqua la situation sans détail :

-Les enfants ne croient plus en nous... Par la faute d'Alessia et d'Orphèle...

-Quoi Orphèle ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir dans tout ça ? Questionna Fée étonnée.

-C'est une longue histoire ! On t'expliquera plus tard ! Répondit Bunny.

-Fée, commença Isiondra, nous avons besoin de toi il faut retourner dans l'antre d'Alessia suis-nous !

-On vient avec vous ! S'exclama Bunny déterminé, suivit de Sab et Nord qui approuvèrent ses paroles.

-Non c'est trop dangereux, vous êtes faibles ! Ce ne sera pas long ! Protesta Isiondra.

-Alors vous aurez besoin de ça ! Répondit Nord en tendant une boule à neige, Isiondra s'en empara et fit un hochement de tête pour le remercier.

Elle secoua la boule et murmura !

-L'antre d'Alessia.

Puis elle lança la boule à neige au sol, Fée, Pitch et Isiondra disparurent dans le portail.

_Antre d'Alessia_

-Qu'ils sont naïfs ! S'exclama Alessia.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Jack.

-Fée est morte par empoisonnement, Diancecht ne pourra pas la ramener à la vie ! Expliqua la jeune femme.

-Et bien détrompe-toi ! Je suis là ! S'exclama une voix.

Alessia et Jack tournèrent la tête et aperçurent la femme mi-humaine mi-colibri dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Fée esquissa un sourire moqueur et s'esclaffa :

-C'est assez long à expliquer !

-Et comme tu n'a pas respecter ta part du marché, Pitch ne se joindra pas à toi ! Rétorqua Isiondra qui apparut derrière Fée.

-Donc je ne viendrais pas avec toi ! Renchérit Pitch le sourire taquin au visage.

Alessia fit une petite moue suivit d'un visage remplit de colère.

-Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça !

Elle claqua des doigts et deux de ses énormes chauves-souris apparurent et piégèrent Pitch et Fée.

Alessia arriva à une vitesse fulgurante et planta un poignard dans le ventre d'Isiondra.

-Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais attendre que tu te te vide de ton sang et que tu décède de ta blessure, je me ferais une joie de te voir mourir lentement ! Souffla Alessia.

Un rire sinistre résonna dans la forêt.

_Antre d'Orphèle_

Orphèle arriva à son palais en boitant et appela :

-Nydaycia !

La nymphe apparut et s'exclama :

-Oh maître ! Vous êtes blessé ! Que c'est il passé ?

-C'est une longue histoire ! Je veux juste que tu sache que cette nuit je serais absent ! Je vais réparer le mal que j'ai fait ! Je reviendrais demain dès l'aube !

Nydaycia acquiesça ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus, Orphèle disparut dans un portail spatio-temporel.

_Terre_

Orphèle se rendit dans les 196 pays rendant l'innocence à tous les enfants.

* * *

**Alors, alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Laissé une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Oui je suis un peu sadique de finir comme ça mais j'aime bien vous tenir en haleine :D Je posterais (j'essaierais de tenir ma promesse une nouvelle fois) le prochain chapitre lundi ou mardi ? Nous verrons comme dirais Pitch x) ! A bientôt !  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour ! Me voici avec le 18ème chapitre ! C'est l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fanfiction et cette fois je ne rigole, mais comme je vais probablement mettre en place un épilogue on va dire que c'est l'avant, avant dernier chapitre x) Merci à Lucile Q et à The-Zia d'avoir prit le temps de laisser une review :) **

**Lucile Q : Et oui Fée est de retour ! Ravie de voir que ce dernier chapitre à été mieux que le précèdent ! Voici la suite ;) Bonne lecture !**

**The-Zia : Oui, oui il y a eu beaucoup de révélations ! :D Et tu verra dans ce chapitre la réaction de Jack face à la situation et même plus encore ;) ! Bonne lecture !**

**Voilà je ne vous laisse pas attendre plus longtemps ! (Hé vous avez vue au fait j'ai encore tenu ma promesse j'ai posté le chapitre le jour même)**

**Jack : Ça va tu va t'en remettre ! **

**Moi : Hé ! Mais laisse moi dans mon fantasme !**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Aide primordial**

_Antre d'Alessia_

-Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais attendre que tu te te vide de ton sang et que tu décède de ta blessure, je me ferais une joie de te voir mourir lentement ! Souffla Alessia.

Un rire sinistre résonna dans la forêt.

-Non ! Hurla Jack.

Isiondra était toujours au sol, une flaque de sang l'entourait. L'adolescent accouru vers la jeune femme et lui prit la tête dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'a fais ça ? Hurla Jack les larmes aux yeux.

Fée et Pitch regardèrent la scène impuissant, toujours prisonniers des énormes chauves-souris qui piaillaient on aurait dit qu'elles ricanaient.

Le jeune homme posa sa tête sur le front de la jeune femme, les larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues.

-Je suis désolé... Murmura t-il douloureusement.

La gardienne posa sa main sur la joue de l'adolescent et lui murmura :

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Jack !

Jack tremblait de tout ses membres... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider ?

-Jamais je n'aurais cru en arriver là un jour, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix ! S'exclama Alessia froidement.

L'esprit des mauvais souvenirs saisit son poignard et s'avança vers Jack, celui-ci recula, surpris laissant tomber la tête d'Isiondra lourdement sur le sol.

Il recula mais un mur le stoppa, sa mère avança avec le couteau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fait pas ça ! Je t'en prie fait pas ça ! Hurla l'adolescent en se protégeant avec ses mains.

Fée recula les deux mains devant la bouche, et se colla contre un mur, regardant la scène impuissante, puis ses ailes s'ouvrirent et elle se mit à voleter.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Les enfants... ils croient en moi ! Murmura t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle fixa la chauve-souris le sourire mauvais au visage, se mit en position de combat et mit un coup de pied dans la tête de la bête.

Pitch profita de l'inattention de la chauve-souris qui le gardait prisonnier, saisit sa faux et lui mit un coup dans la tête.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs fit une petite moue, et lâcha son poignard.

-Non ! Hurla t-elle.

Elle claqua des doigts et une nuée de ses chauves-souris apparurent dans la maison.

Le croque-mitaine et la gardienne des souvenirs sautèrent par la fenêtre et arrivèrent dans la pelouse.

Alessia grimaça et hurla :

-Rattrapaient-les !

-Pitch ! Fée ! Hurla une voix.

Tous deux tournèrent la tête pour voir à leur grande surprise Nord, Sab et Bunny (qui avait retrouver sa taille normale) courir vers eux.

-Oh ! Nord ! Sab ! Bunny ! S'exclama Fée joyeuse.

Jack qui était toujours dans un coin de la pièce, regarda les chauves-souris s'envoler.

-Jack ! Murmura faiblement une voix.

L'adolescent tourna la tête et couru vers l'esprit du changement.

-Isiondra ? Murmura t-il.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire, et posa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Demanda Jack les larmes aux yeux.

-Rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne me prendre ! Répondit dans un souffle la gardienne.

-Oh non ! Reste je t'en prie ! Bats-toi ! T'a pas le droit de partir ! Tu entends ?!

La respiration de l'immortelle se faisait de plus en plus lente, le silence s'installa.

-Tu... tu te rappelle quand j'ai dit que je... j'étais jamais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un ? Bafouilla l'adolescent.

Isiondra fit un petit hochement de tête pour lui dire oui.

-Et bien c'est faux ! Murmura l'esprit.

-Je t'aime Isiondra ! Poursuivit Jack, les larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues.

Il colla sa tête sur le front d'Isiondra.

-Je... je t'aime aussi, Jack ! Souffla la jeune femme.

Jack se força d'esquisser un sourire, mais les larmes retombèrent de plus belle.

Isiondra se releva un peu et posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'adolescent, celui-ci prolongea le baiser puis il le stoppa en douceur, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Reste ! Je t'en prie reste ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Murmura le jeune homme. Il plongea son visage dans le cou de la gardienne.

-Jack... tes... tes cheveux ! Réussit à articuler Isiondra.

Jack fronça les sourcils, puis sans savoir pourquoi il fixa ses mains, lui qui avait avant la peau grisâtre, sa peau était redevenu pâle. Son sweat qui était noir/gris était redevenue bleu et le givre avait refait son apparition, son pantalon qui était noir était redevenue brun. Il recula surpris et se retrouva né à né avec un miroir, ses cheveux était redevenue blanc comme la neige, et ces yeux était redevenue d'un bleu magnifique. Il attrapa son bâton et du givre se forma dessus, il se mit à rire bêtement.

-Je suis redevenu moi ! Je suis Jack Frost ! S'écria l'esprit de l'hiver euphorique.

Mais il perdit vite son sourire quand il vit Isiondra suffoquer au sol, il s'agenouilla prêt d'elle et prit sa tête entre ses bras.

-Je... je te préfère mi... mieux comme ça ! Bafouilla la jeune femme le sourire aux lèvres.

Jack esquissa un sourire et murmura :

-C'est vrai que ça fait du bien de redevenir soit même !

La gardienne de la métamorphose lui rendit son sourire, mais elle sentait que son heure allait bientôt venir.

-Jack... je crois que mon heure est enfin venu... Murmura douloureusement l'esprit du changement.

-Non Isiondra ! Non reste ! Hurla à moitié l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et lui murmura un dernière fois :

-Je t'aime Jack !

Puis elle ferma doucement les yeux comme si elle s'endormait, sa main retomba sur le sol.

La gardienne de la métamorphose appartenait désormais au royaume des morts.

-Non ! Hurla le gardien de l'amusement.

-Non... Murmura t-il faiblement.

Il prit la main de la gardienne et la posa sur sa joue.

-Je t'en prie reviens ! Reste ! Hurla à moitié Jack.

Il s'empara de son bâton qui était à quelques mètres de ses pieds, déterminé à venger sa bien-aimé, il posa en douceur la tête d'Isiondra et disparu par la fenêtre.

Dehors la bataille faisait rage, Nord se battait avec ses sabres contre les chauves-souris, Sab et Fée était plus en hauteur mais se battait aussi contre les chauves-souris. Et au grand étonnement de Jack, Bunny et Pitch faisait équipe et se battait contre Alessia.

L'esprit de l'hiver lança un jet de glace sur Alessia, celle-ci l'esquiva, elle tourna la tête.

-Non... ce... ce n'est pas possible ! Bafouilla t-elle.

Le porteur d'espoir et le maître de la peur, suivit du gardien de l'émerveillement, des souvenirs et des rêves cessèrent tout mouvement.

-Oh Jack ! S'écria Fée.

Elle sauta dans les bras de l'adolescent, Bunny s'avança et tapota le dos amicalement.

-Content de te retrouver, mec ! S'exclama le lapin de Pâques.

Pitch esquissa un sourire, suivit de Nord et de Sab.

-C'est impossible ! Il fallait que quelqu'un se sacrifie pour toi, pour retrouver ton apparence normale ! Hurla Alessia.

Jack eut les larmes aux yeux et répondit froidement :

-C'est ce que Isiondra à fait ! C'est à cause de toi tout ça, je la vengerait ! Je jure que je la vengerait !

Alessia fit une petite moue et hurla de colère, alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur le gardien de l'amusement une lueur blanche créa une sorte de frontière entre l'esprit des mauvais souvenirs et les gardiens.

Tous fixèrent le ciel.

-L'homme de la lune... Murmura le père noël.

Suivit d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année avec de long cheveux roux.

-Diancecht ! Murmura le roi des cauchemars.

-Alessia, ne crois-tu pas que tu a assez causé de mal comme ça ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que la bataille est perdu d'avance ! Rends-toi ! S'exclama Diancecht.

L'esprit des mauvais souvenirs recula surprise et répondit froidement :

-Sache que je ne perds jamais ! J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux ! C'est loin d'être finit !

* * *

**Et voilà ? Alors, alors ? Ce chapitre ? Laissé une review ! Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : "Bataille finale" ! Je vous laisse un peu imaginez ce qui va ce passer ! :) Vous n'aurez pas le prochain chapitre avant la semaine prochaine car je pars quelques jours chez mes grands-parents ! A bientôt ;) !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey ! Me voici avec le chapitre 19 ! Merci à The-Zia et à Lucile Q d'avoir prit le temps de laisser une review ! **

**Lucile Q : Tous exploser ? Non enfin si... enfin non... enfin tu verra x) Ahaha et oui ça va chier c'est le cas de le dire ! Bonne lecture :D**

**The-Zia : Ahaha oui je t'ai comprise, je t'ai très bien comprise x) merci de ton conseil j'en tiendrais compte ! ;) Et voici la bataille finale ! Bonne lecture !**

**Voilà je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre (avant dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue) en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Bataille finale**

L'esprit des mauvais souvenirs recula surprise et répondit froidement :

-Sache que je ne perds jamais ! J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux ! C'est loin d'être finit !

Tous la regardèrent interloqués, Jack resserra sa prise sur son bâton, le bâton ce recouvrit entièrement de givre. Il était prêt à attaquer si Alessia faisait le moindre faux pas.

-C'est finit Alessia, tu ne peux plus te cacher ! S'exclama Jack.

Celle-ci esquissa un sourire et fixa Pitch le plongeant dans un mauvais souvenirs.

_-C'est finit Pitch ! Tu ne peux plus te cacher ! S'exclama l'esprit de l'hiver._

_Les 4 gardiens faisaient face au croque-mitaine, et s'avançaient petit à petit vers lui, déterminé._

_Pitch était pris de panique, mais en instant il eut une idée derrière la tête, il esquissa un sourire et disparut dans l'ombre en ricanant._

_Les gardiens se retournèrent dans tout les sens, essayant d'apercevoir le roi des cauchemars, l'ombre de celui-ci s'affichait sur tous les murs._

_Pitch réapparut derrière Jack, armé de sa faux._

_-Jack fait gaffe ! S'exclama Bunny affolé en lançant son boomerang sur Pitch._

_Le croque-mitaine contra l'attaque, Jack se retourna au moment même ou la faux allait s'abattre sur lui, mais un filament de sable s'empara de la main du roi des cauchemars, et le projeta sur le sol plusieurs mètres derrière sa place initiale. Sab était revenu._

Le croque-mitaine prit une grande inspiration, et fixa l'esprit des mauvais souvenirs, effrayé.

-Inutile de te faire souvenir de la suite... tu as été vaincu par les gardiens, tu as disparu dans les ténèbres, seul... comme toujours... S'exclama Alessia le sourire en coin.

Pitch serra les poings, baissa la tête, puis la releva, le sourire narquois au visage.

-Si c'est la guerre que tu veux, tu l'aura... Souffla t-il.

Alessia claqua des doigts et une nuée de chauves-souris arriva, Pitch quand à lui, il siffla et ces cauchemars arrivèrent.

Les cinq légendes se mirent en position d'attaque, ils étaient prêt à se battre.

-La guerre est déclaré ! Hurla Alessia dans un ricanement.

Les chauves-souris se jetèrent sur les cauchemars. Jack lança un jet de glace sur Alessia, qui parvint à l'esquiver sans problème.

Sab, Fée, Bunny et Nord, quand à eux ils se battaient contre les chauve-souris qui étaient de plus en plus nombreuses.

Pitch sortit sa faux et en mit un coup à la jeune femme, qui l'esquiva de justesse mais qui s'en sortit avec une égratignure au bras, elle grimaça et lança un regard de tueur au croque-mitaine. L'esprit de l'hiver profita de cette occasion et lança un jet de glace sur l'immortelle, qui était maintenant prisonnière d'une prison de glace.

-Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! Hurla t-elle.

Elle siffla et une de ses chauves-souris arriva vers elle, brisant la glace avec son aile, puis elle se jeta sur Pitch et le plaqua au sol, il lâcha sa faux qui s'éparpilla en grains de sables noirs au sol. Alors que Jack allait venir en aide au roi des cauchemars, Alessia l'arrêta dans son élan :

-Jack, crois-tu qu'il en vaut vraiment la peine ? Il ne mérite pas ton aide ! Rappelle-toi... il a voulu te tuer !

Le gardien de l'amusement ne l'écouta pas, et se dirigeait toujours vers Pitch pour l'aider.

-Bien fait comme tu veux alors, commença la jeune femme, mais ne croit pas qu'en l'aidant, il te considéra comme son fils, jamais il ne t'aimera ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Il ne mérite pas ton aide... Ouvre les yeux ! Et une fois que tout ça sera terminé, que j'aurais disparu que vous aurez gagné, il recommencera... il essayera de vous détruire une nouvelle fois, de plonger le monde dans les ténèbres, il trahira votre confiance, si il fait équipe avec vous c'est juste pour assoupir sa vengeance, il se moque de toi et les gardiens !

Jack se stoppa net, et écouta attentivement les paroles de sa mère.

-Jack ne l'écoute pas ! C'est vrai que j'ai fait des erreurs... mais j'ai changé ! Plus jamais je ne vous importunerais, surtout toi Jack, mon fils... Souffla le roi des cauchemars dans un sourire.

Mais l'adolescent ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, trop préoccupé par les paroles de l'esprit des mauvais souvenirs.

-Pourquoi ne pas se débarrasser de lui ? Ensemble ! Te venger de ce qu'il t'a fait ! Viens avec moi, Jack ! S'exclama l'immortelle.

Alessia lui tendit la main, Jack s'en empara et alla se blottir contre sa mère.

-Non ! Murmura Pitch.

L'esprit de l'hiver sortit de sa poche un poignard et le planta dans le ventre de l'esprit, celle-ci tomba à terre dans un hurlement de douleur.

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais me faire avoir ? Ce n'est pas de Pitch que je veux me venger, mais de toi ! Tu as tué celle que j'aime et j'ai juré que je la vengerait ! Alors ça fait quelle sensation de savoir qu'on va bientôt mourir ? Hein ?! Hurla Jack.

La vue de l'esprit des mauvais souvenirs se troubla, écoutant chaque parole que prononçait son fils et fut même étonné de son sadisme, pourtant il était redevenue lui non ?

Le gardien tremblait de tout ses membres envahit par la colère, Diancecht posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Jack calme-toi ! S'exclama t-il d'une voix douce.

Les chauves-souris voyant leur maîtresse entre la vie et la mort, émirent des piaillements très aigu à en devenir sourd. Elles se dirigèrent tout droit vers Jack, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, il s'empara de son bâton et lança un jet de glace d'une puissance incomparable qui éclaira le ciel sombre.

_Un ricanement sinistre se fit entendre dans le ciel sombre._

_-Ne combat pas la peur petit homme ! S'exclama une voix rauque._

_Jack se dirigeait vers le nuage doré qui se faisait petit à petit engloutir par les ténèbres, Sab était sur le petit nuage, blessé._

_-Non ! Hurla l'esprit de l'hiver une énième fois._

_Le croque-mitaine ricanait frôlant l'hystérie, regardant son contraire mourir petit à petit._

_-Je te souhaite très bien de faire de beaux rêves mais... il n'y a plus de rêves ! _

_Le petit homme fait de sable regardait tristement son ennemi, mais se releva et tenta de garder la tête haute._

_Mais voilà que les ténèbres l'ont engloutis, il disparaît..._

_-Non ! Hurla Jack._

_le croque-mitaine leva les bras au ciel et une armée de cauchemars se dirigeaint droit vers l'immortel. _

_Jack pris de panique lança un jet de glace puissant vers les cauchemars et les glaça tous en un cri de colère._

_Les cauchemars explosèrent en sables noir et s'éparpillèrent dans le ciel._

Les chauves-souris étaient toutes pétrifiés dans la glace, elles allèrent s'écraser au sol et toutes disparurent en cendre. Jack s'écroula au sol après ce souvenir, et après avoir donné le meilleur de lui même.

-Oh Jack ! S'écria Fée en voletant à toute vitesse vers lui.

Celui-ci entrouvrit les yeux et se releva un peu.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'a rien ? Demanda la gardienne affolée.

-Non... je crois que tout va bien ! Assura l'esprit de l'hiver.

Les 4 gardiens, Pitch et Diancecht encerclaient Jack toujours au sol. On pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux, le gardien de l'amusement tourna la tête vers Pitch et esquissa un sourire, _son père _lui rendit son sourire, rassuré.

-Nous avons gagné ! Lança joyeusement Fée.

Bunny chantonna joyeusement :

-On a gagné les doigts dans le nez, (il montra du doigt Alessia) elle a perdue les doigts dans le...

-Bunny ! Coupa Fée froidement.

-Bah quoi ? Il y a même plus le droit de fêter la victoire maintenant ? Répliqua t-il.

-Excusez-moi, commença Diancecht, mais je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dont on doit s'occuper !

-Alessia ? Ironisa Pitch.

Tous le regardèrent surpris.

-Je plaisantais ! Rassura t-il.

Tous rirent en coeur, Jack se releva et se dirigea vers la vieille maison, il y pénétra à l'intérieur et alla vers Isiondra. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, et tous ce qui venaient de ce passé revint tel la force d'un ouragan :

_Alessia poignardant Isiondra._

_Leur baiser échangé, leurs amours réciproques._

_Leurs paroles tendres et sincères._

_Les derniers mots d'Isiondra._

_La mort... sa mort._

Tout ça était tellement douloureux pour Jack que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il pleura silencieusement, ses larmes tombaient sur la joue de sa bien-aimée.

-Merci de t'être sacrifié pour moi... Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais... Je veux que tu revienne ! Je veux que tu sois là à mes côtés... maintenant ! Murmura t-il douloureusement.

-Elle reviendra ! S'exclama une voix.

Jack tourna la tête et aperçu Pitch se dirigeant vers lui.

-Pitch...

-Où papa... c'est comme tu veux... Répondit le croque-mitaine en haussant les épaules, le sourire en coin.

Jack ricana mais reprit son sérieux, Pitch se mit assis au côté de son fils.

-Je... je crois que fait d'avoir su que tu étais mon père m'a permis de savoir qui je suis vraiment...

Pitch haussa un sourcil attendant la suite.

-Je suis né dans les ténèbres, donc je fais parti du mal.

Le roi des cauchemars posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu est né dans les ténèbres que tu est forcément méchant... fait toujours ce qui te paraît le plus juste !

L'esprit de l'hiver esquissa un sourire et prit son père dans les bras.

-Merci papa... pour tout ! Murmura t-il.

Pitch lui tapota le dos.

Les gardiens et Diancecht arrivèrent, le père et son fils se séparèrent.

-Jack, je crois qu'il est temps ! S'exclama Diancecht en montrant Isiondra.

Le gardien de l'amusement acquiesça, il se releva prenant la gardienne de la métamorphose dans les bras.

Le dieu de la médecine sortit un petit flacon vert qu'il jeta, tous disparurent dans la fumée.

* * *

**ALORS, ALORS ? J'espère que vous avez aimé au moins :D laissé une ch'tite review ou même une grande :D ! Et je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre final (l'épilogue) et oui cette fiction touche à sa fin !**

**Jack : Ouf... Enfin !**

**Moi : *L'ignore***

**Alors à demain :D !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey ! Me voici avec le dernier chapitre :( merci à Lucile Q et à The-Zia d'avoir prit le temps de laisser une review !**

**Lucile Q : Bah non ça n'a pas explosé ils allaient quand même pas tous mourir ^^' ! Héhé j'en suis sur que t'en remettra un jour, juste question de temps c'est tout, bah Jack se venge il a dit, il tient sa promesse par amour ! :D Voici l'épilogue j'espère qu'il te plaira :D**

**The-Zia : Ah ! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Ahaha bah voilà chose faite, Jack c'est débarrassé de sa mère x) moi je trouve ça aussi mignon que Pitch soit le père de Jack, c'est sur que ça change du couple :) Ahah tu verra que cet épilogue sera bien romantique ça finira peut-être pas non plus au lit hein ! x) J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

**Donc voilà sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Épilogue :  
**

-Jack, je crois qu'il est temps ! S'exclama Diancecht en montrant Isiondra.

Le gardien de l'amusement acquiesça, il se releva prenant la gardienne de la métamorphose dans les bras.

Le dieu de la médecine sortit un petit flacon vert qu'il jeta, tous disparurent dans la fumée.

_Antre de Diancecht_

Ils réapparurent dans l'antre de Diancecht, Jack portait toujours Isiondra dans ses bras.

Le dieu de la médecine lui montra la fontaine de la santé, alors que l'esprit de l'hiver allait mettre Isiondra dedans, Diancecht l'arrêta.

-Non, pas tout de suite ! Il faut attendre que sa blessure au ventre cicatrise il y aura plus de chance pour qu'elle revienne.

-Comment sa plus de chance ? Demanda Jack intrigué.

-Et bien... pour être honnête vu l'entaille qu'elle à au ventre, je... je dirais qu'il y a peu de chance pour qu'elle revienne...

-Quoi ? Murmura le gardien sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Je ne promets rien, Jack... Répondit l'esprit de la guérison en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

Jack détourna la tête pour ne pas montrer qu'il pleurait, il regarda son père qui avait l'air aussi triste que lui.

-Viens avec moi ! Ordonna l'immortel.

Le gardien de l'amusement acquiesça et suivit Diancecht.

Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre. La chambre était très lumineuse et très chaleureuse, un lit baldaquin se trouvait au milieu de la chambre un grand rideau en soie enveloppait le lit double. Les draps étaient blancs avec de la dentelle et il y avait un immense cadre représentant Diancecht et la fontaine qui faisait face au lit.

-Tu n'a cas la poser sur le lit.

Jack posa Isiondra sur le lit et lui caressa le visage, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés lui prit la main et la posa sur la joue.

-Je ferais tout pour te ramener ! Je te le promets ! Murmura Jack à Isiondra entre deux sanglots.

Diancecht partit, laissant "le couple" seul.

-Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda Nord un peu inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas... pour être franc je ne pense pas... la blessure est bien trop importante ! Répondit le plus sérieusement l'esprit de la guérison.

Tous affichèrent une mine triste.

-Nous serons fixés demain, pour l'instant il faut vous reposez... Renchérit Diancecht.

Tous acquiescèrent et partir dans les chambres qui leurs étaient attribués.

Jack s'allongea à côté d'Isiondra, l'enveloppa avec ses bras et posa sa tête sur la joue de la jeune femme.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu revienne... n'importe quoi... Souffla l'adolescent à l'oreille de la gardienne.

Puis emporté par la fatigue ses yeux se fermèrent et il plongea dans un profond sommeil.

-N'importe quoi ? C'est ce que nous verrons... Murmura une voix dans la pénombre.

_Maison des Leprechauns_

-Glerin ! Appela une voix.

-Glerin ! Appela plus intensivement la voix.

-Quoi ? Répondit froidement le leprechaun.

L'autre leprechaun fit signe à son frère de venir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, commença Glerin, tu sais bien que j'ai beaucoup travail, Glelin !

-Tu est au courant ? Demanda Glelin.

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Alessia est m...m...morte... Répondit tristement le leprechaun.

-Quoi ? Qui l'a tué ? Et... pourquoi ?

-C'est son fils ! Jack ! Mais j'ai un plan, apparemment la jolie blonde qui était venue l'autre coup avec l'homme en noir est décédée ! Je me suis alors rendu chez Diancecht rapidement, et je l'ai espionné, il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour la ramener à la vie ! Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Glerin acquiesça et demanda :

-Alors c'est quoi le plan ?

-Approche je vais te l'expliquer...

_Antre de Diancecht_

L'esprit de l'hiver dormait toujours profondément, ses bras enveloppaient le corps de sa bien-aimée. Il fut réveillé par des frappements à la fenêtres, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre, il aperçut deux petites silhouettes, il alluma la lumière et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, puis il l'ouvrit.

-Bien le bonsoir, Jack ! S'exclama joyeusement une petite voix.

-Bonsoir ! Renchérit une voix plus froide et plus rauque.

Jack regarda bizarrement les deux petits êtres qui semblaient être des leprechauns.

-Qui... qui êtes vous ? Demanda le gardien intrigué.

-Tu ne te souviens plus de nous ? Moi je suis Glelin et lui c'est mon frère Glerin ! Répondit le dénommé Glelin.

-Euh... si... c'est bien vous qui avez aidé Isiondra et Pitch à aller dans le le repère de Diancecht ? C'est bien ça ?

-Exactement ! Nous avons quelque chose à te proposer ! Pouvons-nous entrer ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés acquiesça et laissa passer les deux leprechauns et referma la fenêtre derrière eux.

-Oh ! Mais c'est la jeune femme de l'autre coup qui est allongé sur le lit ! Que lui est elle arrivée ? Demanda Glelin.

-Elle... elle est morte... Répondit tristement Jack les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh toutes mes condoléances !

-Bon on est là pour proposer quelque chose pas pour s'apitoyer sur son sort ! S'exclama froidement Glerin.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! (Il sortit une fiole de sa poche) J'ai dans cette petit flacon un liquide qui à le pouvoir de ramener ta bien-aimée à la vie...

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir ! Coupa l'esprit de l'hiver.

-Laisse-moi donc terminer ! Répliqua Glelin.

-Je disais donc, je te donne cette fiole qui ramènera ta petite amie à une seule condition que tu ramène à la vie ta mère ! Poursuivit le leprechaun.

-Quoi ? Il en est hors de question ! Sortez d'ici ! S'écria Jack.

Les leprechauns firent une petite moue en même temps.

-Bien si tu veux qu'elle ne revienne jamais parmi les vivants, c'est ton problème ! Répondit le plus sérieusement Glelin.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, vous hein ? Diancecht la ramènera ! Répliqua l'adolescent en colère.

-Si je peux me permettre, nous avons des amis leprechauns qui peuvent lire dans l'avenir, et quand nous avons su que Isiondra était morte, nous leur avons demandé si elle s'en sortirait... et ils nous ont répondu que non... et c'est loin d'être des imposteurs donc désolé de te décevoir mais sans ça (il désigna la fiole) Isiondra ne reviendra jamais ! Répondit froidement le leprechaun.

Jack resta pensif pendant un cours instant, il ne pouvait se résigner à vivre sans Isiondra.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire au juste ? Finit par lâcher l'immortel.

-C'est simple, fait boire le contenu de la fiole à ta petite amie, et demain mon frère et moi nous t'apporterons le corps de ta mère, tu n'aura qu'à la plonger dans la fontaine de santé et elle reviendra à la vie tout comme cette jeune femme (il montra Isiondra).

Le gardien lâcha un soupir à se fendre le cœur.

-Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu'il ne fallait jamais faire un marché avec un leprechaun, jamais... S'exclama Jack.

-C'est toi qui vois ! Alors marché conclu ? (il tendit la main) Répondit le le petit être.

L'esprit de l'hiver s'empara de la main du leprechaun et répondit tout en la secouant :

-Marché conclu !

-Bien ! Alors attrape (il lui lança le flacon) fait lui boire le contenu en entier jusqu'à la dernière goutte et demain quand tu la plongera dans la fontaine de santé, elle reviendra. Mais si jamais tu ne respecte pas ta part du marché : elle mourra. Nous avons fait boire le même contenu à ta mère, si tu ne respecte pas le marché, elle mourrons toutes les deux donc gare à toi ! S'exclama Glelin en disparaissant avec son frère dans un nuage de fumée.

Jack soupira il regarda la fiole, un liquide verdâtre se trouvait à l'intérieur, il ouvrit le flacon sentit le contenu, une vilaine odeur flottait dans l'air... ça n'avait pas l'air très appétissant. Il s'approcha de la gardienne de la métamorphose, lui pencha la tête en arrière et lui fit boire le contenu de la bouteille jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

-Mais qu'ai-je fait... Souffla t-il en s'allonge à côté de l'esprit du changement.

Puis il s'endormit les bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

_Fait lui boire le contenu en entier jusqu'à la dernière goutte et demain quand tu la plongera dans la fontaine de santé, elle reviendra. Mais si jamais tu ne respecte pas ta part du marché : elle mourra._

Cette phrase hanta le jeune gardien la nuit entière, il fit de vilains cauchemars jusqu'au petit matin où des rayons de soleil viennent chatouiller ses yeux. Il se réveilla, regarda la jeune femme, lui caressa la joue.

-Ça y est, c'est le grand jour ! Murmura t-il joyeusement à la gardienne.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, se leva et marcha dans les couloirs.

-Tiens donc tu est bien matinale dit-moi ! S'exclama Diancecht.

-Je ne peux pas m'autoriser à dormir éternellement, surtout aujourd'hui ! Répondit Jack dans un sourire.

-Écoute Jack... je ne te promets rien, donc ne te fait pas de faux espoirs peut-être qu'elle reviendra ou peut-être pas...

-Je sais... ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je me suis préparé psychologiquement pour ça...

-Bien alors apporte, Isiondra nous t'attendons à la fontaine.

Jack acquiesça et partit en courant chercher sa bien-aimée. Il entra dans la chambre et aperçut les deux leprechauns sur le lit à côté de la gardienne.

-Bien tu lui à fait boire, nous te rejoignons à la fontaine alors ! S'exclama un des leprechauns. Ils disparurent par la fenêtre, le jeune gardien porta l'esprit du changement dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le front et partit.

Il se dirigea vers la fontaine le sourire scotché au visage, il fit un hochement de tête pour dire "bonjour" aux gardiens et à Pitch qui étaient déjà présent.

Diancecht s'approcha de Jack et par une question muette lui demanda si il pouvait prendre Isiondra, Jack acquiesça sans hésitation.

Son cœur battait à la chamade, enfin il allait pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, enfin il allait pouvoir l'embrasser, enfin il allait surtout pouvoir la revoir. Mais il n'oublia pas pour autant son marché avec les leprechauns.

Le dieu de la médecine plongea la gardienne dans l'eau et mis à exécution ses pouvoirs, des filaments blancs enveloppèrent le corps de l'immortelle à la grande surprise de l'esprit de la guérison. Elle était en apesanteur puis se posa doucement au sol, Jack s'agenouilla à ses côtés posa une main sur sa joue.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux laissant apparaître ses yeux bleu magnifique presque blanc, son sourire angélique avait réapparut, elle se leva, le jeune gardien lui prit le visage à deux mains et l'embrassa partout, sur la joue, sur la bouche, sur le front partout sur le visage les larmes aux yeux. Puis il la serra dans ses bras, Isiondra prit le visage de Jack à deux mains et posa son front contre le sien.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, Jack ! Souffla t-elle, émut.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi ! Répondit l'esprit de l'hiver.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Jack prolongea le baiser, ils entrouvrirent la bouche, les langues se mélangèrent. Les gardiens, Diancecht et Pitch détournèrent la tête, dégoûté mais tout de même heureux pour le jeune couple. Puis le jeune gardien, à bout de souffle, stoppa le baiser en douceur.

-Je t'aime... souffla t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi... tellement... répondit la jeune femme.

-Hum... hum... désolé de stopper ce moment si romantique mais Jack, nous avions un marché me semble t-il ! S'exclama une voix.

Tous détournèrent la tête et aperçurent les deux leprechauns, le jeune gardien acquiesça, son sourire avait disparu.

-Jack... qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Demanda la gardienne de la métamorphose d'un ton doux en posant sa main sur la joue de l'adolescent.

-Je suis désolé... c'était le seul moyen pour être sur de t'avoir prêt de moi... répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Les deux leprechauns s'écartèrent laissant apparaître Alessia, tous laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise.

-Jack... mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Souffla Fée.

Il la regarda affichant une mine triste, il prit sa mère dans les bras et la plongea dans la fontaine de santé.

-Di... Diancecht... tu...tu veux bien ? Bafouilla Jack.

-Il en est hors de question, Jack !

-Je t'en prie, si tu ne le fais pas Isiondra mourra ! Je t'en supplie ! Supplia l'esprit d' lhiver la voix brisée.

Diancecht acquiesça à contre cœur, des filaments blancs enveloppèrent Alessia. Elle flotta en apesanteur puis redescendit sur la terre ferme. Elle entrouvrit les yeux. Les deux leprechauns l'encerclèrent.

-Oh Alessia ! S'exclama joyeusement Glelin.

Jack s'approcha d'Isiondra, elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Jack ! Tu n'aurais pas du !

-Je suis désolé, si je t'ai déçu...

-Non tu ne me déçois, c'est courageux et cette une belle preuve d'amour... rassura l'esprit du changement avec un sourire.

L'adolescent aux cheveux argenté l'embrassa sur le front.

-Toi tu va me le payer ! Hurla Alessia à Isiondra.

Elle s'avança à grand pas vers la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.

-Non ! Hurla Jack en se mettant devant la gardienne.

-Je t'interdis de l'approcher ! Promets-moi que tu ne lui feras pas de mal ! Promets-le moi ! Poursuivit le jeune homme d'un ton neutre.

-Ça dépend ce que tu me propose en échange...

-Dit-moi ce que tu veux !

Alessia afficha un sourire en coin, une idée derrière la tête, elle répondit :

-Il y a quelqu'un dont je dois me venger, Orphèle ! Ça vous évoque quelque chose ? Vous me laissez le tuer et en échange je ne ferais pas de mal à ta... petite amie !

-Jack non ! Protesta la gardienne de la métamorphose.

-C'est d'accord ! Mais promets-le moi que tu ne lui feras rien !

-Je te le promets ! Répondit Alessia en croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

-Bon si vous me le permettez j'ai des choses à faire ! A bientôt ! Poursuivit l'esprit des mauvais souvenirs en disparaissant.

-Jack pourquoi tu as fais ça ! S'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux blond.

-Je n'avais pas le choix ! Répliqua le jeune gardien.

-On a toujours le choix ! Protesta la gardienne.

-Rentrons ! Proposa Nord.

Tous acquiescèrent.

-Merci de ton aide Diancecht ! S'exclama Jack en posant la main sur l'épaule du dieu de la médecine.

Nord sortit une boule à neige de poche et murmura :

-Je dis au pôle !

Tous disparurent dans le portail magique qui s'ouvrait à eux.

_Pôle Nord_

Jack s'enferma dans une des chambres, Isiondra vint le rejoindre, alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole, l'adolescent l'en empêcha :

-Avant que tu ne me reproche encore de la mort d'Orphèle, laisse-moi dire ce que j'ai à te dire ! Si j'ai fait ça c'est par amour pour toi, je t'aime Isiondra, je n'accepterais pas de te perdre une seconde fois il en est hors de question, je sais de quoi est capable ma mère et je veux te protéger, j'espère que tu pourra au moins me pardonner un jour...

L'immortelle s'approcha du jeune homme et posa sa main sur sa joue.

-Mais bien sur que je te pardonnerais un jour, je te pardonne tout de suite même... murmura le jeune femme.

Jack posa son front contre celui d'Isiondra et lui murmura :

-Jamais je ne la laisserait te faire du mal... jamais ! Même si elle ne tiens pas sa promesse, elle ne touchera même pas à un de tes cheveux !

Isiondra effleura les lèvres de Jack et l'embrassa fougueusement, le jeune gardien l'entraîna avec lui sur le lit.

-Je t'aime Jack ! Murmura la gardienne.

-Je t'aime aussi ! Murmura le gardien avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Ils s'endormirent bras dans les bras sous le soleil couchant.

Jamais il ne laissera Alessia lui faire du mal... Jamais ?

* * *

**Alors ? Ce dernier chapitre ? Vos impressions ? Laissé une review ! :D J'en tremblais quand je l'écrivais j'avais pas envie de finir cette fiction x( ! Vous pouvez passer directement aux remerciements ! ;)  
**


	22. Remerciements de l'auteur

**Remerciements de l'auteur**

Un gigantesque, énorme, grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit et qui m'ont poussé à aller au bout de cette fiction, jamais je n'aurais pensé finir cette fiction mais ça c'est grâce à vous cher lecteur, un grand merci à :

**The-Zia, Lucile Q, HikaruMichaels, Eya Silvers, hinata-latou, NaimaSariah, arisu-lovex2, The Deadly Nadder, les lecteurs anonymes (Guest, didie)****!**

Merci aussi à ceux qui ont suivit ma fiction mais qui n'ont pas laissé de commentaires, à ceux qui ont ajouté ma fiction dans leurs histoires favorites, où même juste mettre un "follow" Merci !

Je n'ai pas encore réfléchit si il y aurait une suite à l'histoire... je vais y penser car sincèrement je n'ai pas trop d'idée sur ce qui pourrais ce passer par la suite et j'ai pas envie de faire une suite raté... vous me suivez ? x)

Jack : Je sens que tu va me manquer !

Moi : Oh... C'est vrai ?

Jack : NON ! Bon débarras ! *Rire sadique*

Moi : Mais euh... je croyais que t'étais redevenu gentil mon jackounet ?

Isiondra : Hé ! Comment ça ton "jackounet" ?

Moi : Euh... oui désolé TON jackounet ! *Rire gêné*

Donc voilà encore un grand merci à tous ! Et si il y a une suite vous verrez par vous même ! Merci encore et encore, je ne le dirais jamais assez ! Et à bientôt !

Pour info je compte commencer une autre fiction sur les cinq légendes que j'avais déjà mis dans mes projets mais que j'ai commencé et plutôt bien avancé qui s'intitule : **"Destins liés" **

Le résumé pour ceux que sa intéresserait :

"Je suis comme toi, Jack, je suis l'esprit de l'hiver !" Jack Frost voit son destin basculer quand il fait la rencontre de Blanche. Refusant au début l'aide de la jeune adolescente, au fil des jours, Jack va se rendre compte qu'ils ont beaucoup en commun. Quand la méfiance se transforme en amour, une certaine personne voit ceci d'un très mauvais œil...**  
**Je posterais le prologue + le chapitre, samedi prochain ! :D

Encore merci à tous et à bientôt !**  
**


End file.
